Tripping Chinese Version
by baicaoku
Summary: Dean/Castiel Slash.如果整个宇宙都认定你和你禁欲的，天使的，同性伙伴是天生一对…会怎样呢 ？
1. Chapter 1  Stupid Future

Title : Tripping  
Author : Hatteress  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Neither the characters nor this plot...

As you see, this is a translated version of the talented work - Tripping , which belongs to genius Hatteress , so if you wanna an original taste ,please visit fanfiction dot net/s/6193670/1/Tripping  
Thank you!XD

不完全的AN：我是一个现实主义者，（在slash reader/writer中算是了）- 我不喜欢两个主人公，尤其原本是两个直男一夜变弯一见钟情的故事。这篇文很惊悚，很喜乐，很怨念，讲的是Cas和Dean与现实作斗争的故事。  
废柴的译者注：所以，发生的一切都是被迫的，不情愿的，偶棉的Cas和Dean想斗争却又无法抗衡的，想反抗却只能认命的，想直着却不得不被掰弯了~！伟大的现实啊，不可抗拒的supernatural之力啊，命运的齿轮嘎吱嘎吱的转起来了啊~~~~  
第四章后我取消了笑文的标题注，因为本文变得越来越严肃了，甚至有angst的趋势，还有Dean的救赎。（是的，Dean的救赎，这里是以Dean为中心的，所以Cas的描述相对Dean是薄弱一些的，这是俺唯一怨念的。。。）  
个人最欣赏作者的就是她在严肃的时候让你angst，不严肃的时候就让你捧腹，一如SPN本身的风格。（什么？你说SPN从头到尾都是搞笑剧~？呃，好吧俺承认。。。）而且她相当有文采，使得翻译比我想象中的更加困难。俺对自己的中英文水都很心虚。。。  
再声明一次，如果您不乐~完全是在下翻译水平有限！

* * *

第一章 Stupid Future （愚蠢的未来）

- 产生于"Free to be you and me"尾声，含本季剧透。-

* * *

一切都是从派开始的 - 这对Dean来说简直就是残忍。酥脆的，松软的，把他的生活搞得一团糟…好吧，这其实是严重歪曲事实。

* * *

"从苹果派开始吧，"Dean说，话语中带着一丝只有谈论重要事情时才有的严肃。比如说食物。

"苹果？"Cas重复道，粗糙的声线几乎听不出问号。这一直都是Dean的娱乐项目，天使的声音不协调的就像鱼在天上飞 - 无论什么问题他谈论起来都喜感无限。

Dean点头，咧嘴一笑，"经典口味 - 你会喜欢的。"

坐在桌对面的Castiel眨眨眼，Dean再次感受到有什么事情非同寻常。长久以来，一直是Sam和他坐面对面。Sam抱怨他的音乐品位，Sam在副驾驶座上大声打鼾。而Cas此时正以一种他习惯了的庄严禁欲的表情看着他搞怪。

尽管前几日欢声笑语，并且不可思议的轻松，Dean与Sam分开后内心并不平静。如果告诉Bobby他绝对死得难看，但Bobby有一件事说对了：家的维系本就不易。而他和Sam更是把这"不易"提升到了新高度。Dean不否认他的某一部分已发觉Sam的离开根本是个错误。与Cas相处愉快之极并不是这项认知的根本原因。

"你们需要点什么？"一个声音把Dean从冥想拉回奇趣一箩筐的现实 - 至少拉回了一部分。

"嗨，"Dean说，扬起微笑仿佛抽枪杆出套。这是项无意识行为 - 产生于多次重复，而非真切实在的关注，不过Dean享受这个游戏。反反复复司空见惯的在点餐的时候调情 - 在Dean近来的生活中似乎严重缺乏。女招待离开后，Dean又回到现实了一点，至少直到对他的餐伴漏齿一笑后感到稍许失望，因为没有人对他的行为恼怒的翻白眼。他第一次意识到用打情骂俏惹恼他兄弟是件多么有趣的事情。

对面的Cas的脑袋倾斜到他惯常的角度并皱起眉，Dean眼神下移，忽略那无声的质疑。

"你并不开心，"Castiel说，Dean脑补上天使漏掉的问号，自嘲地笑着看向天使。

"世界末日，还记得吗？"说的没心没肺。Cas的脑袋再一次倾斜，Dean叹气道，"我没事。就是有点累，成天被天使抓的。"

Dean看得出来Castiel不认同这个借口，但天使转移话题了。Dean相当惊喜 - 估计这是一整天里Cas最人性化的举动了。当然除了告诉Raphael"you are my little bitch "。Dean微笑着回忆起往事，还没来得及说出口，就被突现桌旁的庞大身躯阻止了，一个过分热情的穿着厨师裤和带着油渍的白衬衣的男人。

"你们点了苹果派是吗？"他说，欢乐的目光射向他们，令Dean情不自禁的认为这眼神不应属于餐饮服务业人员。

"是的，"Dean说，倾身远离那人。他认为兴奋过度的人多少是有些奇怪的。

"非常抱歉！"那人激动道。"我们没有苹果了，换蓝莓行么？"

Dean看向Cas发现天是正向窗外皱眉。并不是他真的要从天使那得到什么参考意见。

"好吧，就蓝莓派。"当厨子热情的一掌拍向他的后背的时候Dean几乎跳起来。

"非常好！马上新鲜出炉。"那人很开心。

十分钟后派被端了出来，这是Dean尝过的最好吃的派。回顾往事，他早就该明白。

* * *

开始时进行缓慢。暴雨串串之后岩石塌坍。

他的收音机卡台了，他只能听MTV频道的同志艺人排行榜。客房se qing服务贴错了标签，当他意识到从来没有妞走到舞台左侧时心灵大受创伤。（左侧是退场侧，我的理解是没有妞上场过= =）光鲜艳丽的同性恋似乎统治全球了。他们遍野开花无处不在，他们们快把他吓疯了。

本来，Dean对基情生活不感兴趣。在他看来，最好远离这种生活，越远越好。但当他经历了第三个令他坐立难安的事件后，他承认事情变得有些过火了。所有事情加在一起，Cas似乎有了相同的想法，让现实更加离奇了。

Zachariah把他传送到未来。

如果说面对支离破碎的黑暗未来版自己和嬉皮花丛中的未来版Cas还不够离奇的话，Dean绝望的希望他没有经历和见证另些事情。

* * *

Dean向Cas的小木屋走去。夜色沉重。

这是结束所有狩猎的终极狩猎之战的前一天，营区弥漫着紧张的气氛。一小时前未来版自己宣布了行动草案，然后就不见了。Dean竟然感觉浑身轻松。除了自恋，未来版Dean还很压抑。坦白说，看到自己有可能变成那样相当令人沮丧，看到Cas有可能变成那样则完全是个…错误。

但他需要知道答案，由于邪恶版的自己迅速离开，Dean很想知道天使怎么样了。

Dean爬上小木屋的台阶时叹了口气。愚蠢的未来版自己。愚蠢的未来世界。愚蠢的未来。在门口停住的时候，Dean有些困惑，因为没有门可以敲。然后他听到了说话声。

"我知道你在做什么，"Cas说，熟悉的严肃低沉的声音从小屋中飘出。轻微调整姿势后Dean望向串珠幕帘之后，看到一个身影弓身坐在厨台上。从背后看着自己是件诡异的事。面对Castiel的平静语气，未来版Dean沉默不语，但Dean看到他台上的拳头骤然握紧。

"而且知道你为什么这么做，"Cas接着说，声音从厨台的另一边飘出来 - 某个从Dean目前位置看不到的地方。Dean看到未来版自己的身影仿佛陷下去了些。

"他们会跟着你，"未来版自己说，他的声音背叛了主人显示出紧张。

"是的，"Cas同意，Dean困惑的皱眉。到底是…然后Caetiel从厨台后出来，看到天使时Dean眩晕的感到大脑出现了故障。天使的上身一丝不挂。

这是他从未预期过的状况。Cas和衣服。长久以来，Dean印象中的天使总穿着那件惯常的风衣。混迹于嬉皮抽着大麻的未来版Castiel已经够惊悚了，现在竟然赤条条的出现在他面前…

Dean皱眉，循着天使的动作望去，看到Castiel接近了未来版自己。未来版Dean坐在厨台上抬起眼睛仰望。

"没关系的，"Cas轻轻的说，字字言语仿佛砖头块砸在未来版Dean身上。"我会…在那边等你。"

Dean的胃粘膜实实在在的陷了一个恐惧的坑，（我的理解是胃溃疡= =）他几乎要冲进现场要求答案，然而一个小小的动作让他僵在原地。Castiel更加靠近未来版自己，伸出一只手沿着他的脊柱抚向后颈。这对Dean的打击是显而易见的，而未来版自己却没什么反应。Dean看到未来版Dean倒抽一口气，在触摸下变得僵直，然后唇间溢出细碎的声音。

"我不能…"他说，轻的几乎不可耳闻。Cas抚掌上移，纠结在未来版Dean发中。

"我知道，"天使应道，Dean只有一瞬间的疑惑和恐惧，就看见Cas拉起未来版Dean狠狠的吻了上去，真实度与其不可能度相当。这一瞬间延伸成了永恒，从此仿佛刀片网般的折磨着Dean的神经。

然后，thank fxxk，未来版Dean反击了 - 粗暴的把Castiel从自己身边推到墙上。Dean想要欢呼 - 世界又恢复正常了！当然这个想法马上就被毁灭了，未来版Dean冲向Cas，把他推挤在墙间…神哪，牙齿咬向天使的脖子。

Castiel在此行为下发出的声音简直是罪恶。

究竟，是，怎么了。Dean张开嘴，周围的世界仿佛破碎成疯狂的小片。太疯狂了！太可笑了！太…难以终止了。

未来版自己放弃了天使的脖子转而夺取天使的嘴唇，当Castiel的手移向他们中间的某个位置时，热切的呻吟颤抖着从他喉间溢出。Dean想移开眼，但是失败了。衣服布料摩擦出沙沙的声音 - 天哪，Dean不认为他能够在听到拉链声后还心智健全 - 然后未来版自己喷薄出不断喘气和低哑的诅咒，显然Castiel中标了。再然后，未来版Dean的手落在Castiel的臀部，Dean几乎吓得噎住了，最令人沮丧的是他靠在Castiel胸前的亲密感。显然这种事情绝不是第一次发生。

这是个杯具。Dean挪不开眼，即使未来版他猛地抽出Cas的皮带，中断他们的接吻…神哪，不…滑向他的双膝间。Dean觉得他的胃要掉了。Fxxk，他跟男人调情已经够糟了 - 更糟的是那人竟然是Cas - 但是没有办法 - 完全的，没有，办法…

"Oh fxxk…"天使呻吟着，Dean把目光从未来版自己身上移开，仍然觉得这是不可能发生的。他眼前的画面至少是离奇的。

如果说Cas一丝不挂吓到了他，那又怎能与眼前的真实的，有力的sexual high的Cas相比。天使完全堕落了。面色潮红散发凌乱，他看到Cas靠着墙弓起背，光裸的胸膛起伏不定，寻找着每一丝新感触。Fxxk，未来版的他自己真是太有才了。伴随着所有疯狂，渎神和诅咒，Dean感到惊人的愉快和自豪。之后Cas的一些作为令Dean的大脑清楚地震颤了。

"D-Dean..."

就是这种声音。没有人能听到这种堕落放荡的嗓音而不被其吸引，即使Dean本身比木桩还直，尽管他深深畏惧眼前的景象，但重要的是他在庄严和欢愉之中见证了某人的真心。

就这样了。几秒钟后Dean飞奔的逃离了小木屋，踉踉跄跄。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2  The G World

G字至上（世界大同）

- yes, The G Word is a take on The L Word -

* * *

它被称为G字至上，是Dean存在的痛苦之源。

"一个巨大的突破！"评论员说，"我呼吸到了新时代的新鲜气息 - Gay文化将走出阴影进入主流！"

Dean非常极度的想要杀了给这破剧出主意的人。

到处都是。每次他在汽车旅馆里打开电视，各种橱窗海报，Dean发现他已经记住了那些人物名字和性格。仿佛Twilight（暮光之城）再度席卷。

当然除了Twilight里没有一个TMD和他长得很像的人物叫做Dean，这是最糟糕的部分。一部备受瞩目的电视剧，关于基情生活，这些Dean都可以忍受，除了剧中的主角之一长得非常像他还顶着他的名字活蹦乱跳。简直是噩梦。

当然Sammy对此完全没有意见，Dean无数次发现他走进汽车旅馆看到那个大块头故意换台找那部电视剧。可笑的是Dean走在大街上还时常有人拦住他向他要签名，太郁闷了。

"老兄，全世界都知道你搞基了耶！"第一次的时候Sam嚎叫出声。这则评论使得Sam只能自己走回旅馆，Dean钻进车里，气的冒烟，打算听些Metalica安抚情绪。最糟糕的是，他不得不想从某种程度上说Sam是对的。自从他从未来回来，见证了…他所见证的，世界似乎以一种微妙的方式给他留下了什么暗示。Dean不知道是不是所有的基情四射都是新兴事物，还是Dean只有在直面…后才发现它的存在。至于Dean在未来直面的，是无边无际彻头彻尾的诡异。

宇宙似乎也已决定了某个特别的谁与他搞基，就像一块非常极其恐怖的蛋糕上的樱桃。

他和Cas的公众关系受到严峻考验。别人了然的好奇的目光就够他反胃的了，更不用说他们的张口问询。如果再有一个女招待问他们要不要点情侣特色推荐，他绝对疯掉。

总而言之，当Gabriel把他们囚禁到电视世界的时候，Dean才真正明白他遭遇的是什么。

* * *

"演好你的角色，"Dean抱怨着，目光在人群中逡巡。"到底是什么角色！"他吼道，知道那该死的半仙可能躲在某处笑翻了。周遭形形色色的假人奇怪的看着他。

上一次的剧目转换把他和Sam分开了。这不是第一次他们的剧目错列，但这是Dean演独角戏时间最长的一次。他完全不知道自己该干什么。一种违和的力量带领着他和Sam在各剧目之间穿越了几个小时，现在正指引他走向一个不怎么眼熟的俱乐部。以前的情况，他至少知道上演的是哪出戏，这次还完全是迷。

周围的人打扮新潮，端着霓彩的马蒂尼杯随音乐起舞。如果他没猜错，就要有什么极度荒唐的东西上演了。

哦天哪，天啊，不。

Dean迅速扫视四周，试着从合理的角度来理解这个地方。当他注意到高处悬挂着的本件俱乐部的名字，铸金的大字，"The Beat"是也，Dean高声诅咒。

"Dean！你到了！"一个声音在他背后响起，他迅速转身，撞到一个胸口，一个他所见过的最大号的黑人。在他反应过来要张嘴之前，那个名字就溜了出来。

"Ryan，"他木讷的说。Ryan Rosen，他最好的精神伙伴 - 热播电视剧G字至上里Dean Parker的最好的朋友。Dean又一次的…想死。他直直走向传送托盘，拿起一杯马蒂尼一饮而尽。

"Party结束了，这边走，种马，"Ryan很开心，轻松的拉着Dean穿过人群，只有像他这样大号体型的人才能做到。Dean想如果你因为太high而目中无人横冲直撞，别人真的会给你让路。

"你会庆幸你出来了，"Ryan接着说，他们上了段楼梯来到VIP包间。

"为什么？"Dean说，声音有些痛苦。Ryan回过头，目光越过他那宽大的，披着阿玛尼的肩膀，几乎令Dean想要逃离现场。

"Daniel在这，"大个子说，语气就像用块巧克力调戏饥饿的人。

Dean皱起眉，他的大脑绝望的拒绝着信息。Daniel，就是Daniel Austin - Dean Parker 的羞怯保守而又叛逆的男朋友。突然间，Dean知道他要演的是哪一集的G字至上了。Sam在一家汽车旅馆找到一盘录像带，重复播放了一个星期。

Daniel和Dean的初吻。上帝他娘的。

Dean飞速转身准备逃离，该死的半仙和他的指令，一个声音叫住了他。

"Dean？"

Dean转回身，看到人群交错之后VIP包房里灯火阑珊处的Cas。天使僵直的坐着，端着光鲜的马蒂尼杯，表情看起来相当困惑。Dean几乎喜极而泣。

"Cas！老兄，见到你真是太好了！"他的声音带着尴尬的解脱，他站在包房的门口，"借用一下你的天使翅膀，我们赶快离开这儿！"

Castiel望向他皱起眉，过了会垂下眼睛不知所措的盯着手中的霓彩酒精饮料。

"我 - 我做不到，"他生硬的说。

"什么？什么叫你做不到？"Dean问，不管他的语气近乎歇斯底里。他眨眨眼，想起来在那个日本游戏节目里，半仙噗的就把Cas传送走了。他看向天使，摆出紧张僵硬的姿势，"他把你怎么了？"

Castiel似乎无法把眼睛从他的杯子上移开，盯着他的手，表情困惑的专注。

"我不确定，"天使严肃地说，"但我似乎无法移动我的身体了。"

"该死的，"Dean用力诅咒，在Cas旁边的座位坐下。

"呃，"Ryan突然打断，令Dean几乎跳起来，他已经忘记了此人的存在。大块头漏齿一笑，"我觉得你俩很投缘。"

"Dean，这是Daniel，"他说着指向Castiel。

"Daniel - Dean."

Dean僵住了。Oh Jesus Christ no…

Ryan假装没有看见他惊悚的眼神，"小家伙们干得漂亮，"说完不久他就离开了。

Dean目送他离去，然后把注意力转向Castiel…天使演的简直是现实剧"如何折磨Dean Winchester"里的Daniel Austin。Castiel困惑的看向他。

"我不明白，"天使轻快的说。Dean想一头撞死。

"好啦好啦，不要那样啦。"一个噩梦般的声音突来乍到，他猛地抬起头看到半仙大人邪恶笑容。

"你狗娘养的！"Dean咆哮着站起来，匆忙间打翻了椅子，又被眼前混蛋的反映噎的失去理智。他还没来得及迈出一步，双腿就被定住了。

"啊，你要知道 - Dean Parker可是和平主义者。"半仙调笑道。

"这是怎么回事？"Dean指向Cas问道，"我以为你是要向我和Sam表明什么。"

半仙欢快的仰起头，从口袋里摸出一块巧克力。

"哦是的，"那恼人的生物确认道。"只不过不只有你俩需要被提醒进入角色。"半仙咬一口巧克力，目光从Dean移向Cas，"叛逆的Castiel？不是吗？"

Dean随着他的目光，发现Cas正怒视着半仙，他似乎有话要说却无法张口。

"所以！"半仙宣布，吸引回Dean的注意力，"你们就作为踢踏舞伴合作愉快吧！"

"不然怎样？"Dean咆哮道，"我已经受够了你的小游戏！"

"不然我就把Cas送回天堂，"半仙说，他的声音突然阴森可怖，"我猜他不会受到欢迎，但天堂会好好改造他的，像他这样的叛徒。"

Dean皱眉看向Cas，Cas仍紧盯着半仙。

"好了孩子们，"半仙欢快地说，吃完他的巧克力，随意的扔掉包装纸，"跳舞愉快。"

然后就消失了。音乐重回现场，周围的人们又动了起来。Dean发现自己也能动了，于是从容的转身向Castiel。柔情的背景音乐响起，Dean想要诅咒，因为他突然明白了此剧为什么深受欢迎。

"来吧，我们得…跳舞，"Dean说，伴随着对现实的反胃感。Cas只是困惑的看着他，Dean的眼神充满挫败感，"你还是不能说话？"

Cas摇头。

"好吧，"Dean说，拽起天使把他拉到舞池。好吧，就当Cas还不能说话。总体来说还是不错的，至少不需要对将要发生的尴尬作出解释 - 至少不是双向的解释。

来到舞池中央，与Castiel面对面，Dean感到自己的双颊预备升温。神哪，这太TMD荒唐了。

"我们要跳舞，然后…我们 - "Dean口吃了，舌头绊到嘴唇。叹了口气，他猛地闭上眼，深吸一口气，"然后我们得见鬼的接吻。"

Dean重新睁开眼时，Castiel的表情简直让他笑翻 - 如果不是在目前的状况下。和他上妓院时的可怜相一模一样。

"我比你更加不想这样，"Dean粗暴地说，"但要么这样，要么你就上天堂听音乐吧 - 我们都不想这样。"（上天堂另个意思就是。。挂掉= =）

Castiel似乎思考了一下，然后发出一声干笑。该死的天使竟然真的在考虑天堂的惩罚，而不是与Dean接吻。周身音乐缭绕，Dean深吸一口气，猛的把Cas拉进怀中。然后开始折磨。

Castiel稍微比他矮一点，以前Dean都没怎么在意过。Cas的身体靠着他时，Dean情不自禁地想，他们的高度是很相称并且相当舒适的。绝对比Dean预期的两个男人能达到的好的多。Dean的一只手环绕着天使的肩膀，另只手抓住那万年不变风衣的领口。他做这些动作的时候就好像特技演员表演高空裸降（skydive without a parachute），但他绝对不能让Cas被天堂抓去折磨，他不会原谅自己的。

尽管被抓住领口并且自姿势尴尬，Cas并不打算移位。一小段音乐过后，Dean轻轻地摇摆起舞，而天使完全的僵在了Dean的双臂中。Dean忍不住叹气，就算和石像跳舞都能更默契吧。

是的，他现在希望Cas能讲点什么 - 因为并不只有目前的姿势让他们尴尬。

仿佛看穿了他的思想，Cas突然的移动了胳膊。天使调整了他们的位置，一只手犹犹豫豫的落在Dean的臀部时，Dean屏住了呼吸。这样更好 - 他们俩都更舒服 - 至少在身体上 - 此时Dean所能想到的就是未来版自己抽掉未来版Cas皮带的画面。

Dean没想过局势还能更糟。他们正像一对饥渴的青少年般调情。他和Sam在之前的电视剧乐园已受够了教训，他不能半途而废。如果剧本要求你诚心的接受生殖器疱疹治疗，你就该TMD全心全意的接受它。如果剧本要求你诚心诚意的接吻…Dean把呻吟咽进肚子。

与此同时，Cas似乎放松了些，依着他的身体不再是完全的僵直。邀舞之初放在天使胸口紧抓住天使领口的手也放松了些，Dean惊奇的发现这么近的距离使他能感受到天使的心跳。Dean的心融化了。

这段时间…他已经很久没有与人有过这样的接触。他遭遇的无非是昏暗的汽车旅馆一夜情，还有Sammy，Ellen和Bobby知道他还活着时的熊抱。已经很久没有与人如此安定的近距离的接触。就算这种特别的接触是有情势所迫也没有关系了。Dean感觉…舒适。当Dean意识到这种悄悄滋长起的感情时，他吓坏了。清了清嗓子，Dean与Cas离开一点距离，忽略掉其实他更想要的是相反的举动，并看向Cas。

"好吧 - 这样就够了，"他说，庆幸自己的声音竟然没有发抖。低眼看向Cas时，他感到脸上刚退却的红潮再度席卷。天使看向他的眼神是惯常的严肃认真，他的眼睛很蓝，混合着由于如此近距离接触造成的不安。

"嗯，还有 - 还有一件事，"Dean尴尬的说，不敢直视天使的双眼。他清清嗓子，喘了口气，"准备好了吗？"

Cas垂下眼帘，一瞥Dean的双唇，然后点了下头。Dean惊奇的发现如此简单的一个动作竟然让他心里小鹿乱撞。

"好的，"他自言自语，在思考之前，他已闭上双眼拉近了他们之间的距离。

这个动作不温柔，也不优雅。Dean不想那样。他把所有对现实处境的愤怒和压抑都灌注到这个吻，把理智抛到九霄云外。他确实想。同时理智还是叫嚣着提醒他一些小花边新闻。比如Castiel的嘴唇惊人的柔软。天使胡茬的触感比他想象的好上太多。还有那原先放在他臀部的双手，紧紧地钳住他，把他们拉得更近…

Dean的大脑混乱的思考着，Cas的嘴唇什么时候张开的，他遵从本能的张开唇加深这个吻，宣告他的控制权。Cas喉中撕裂出欲望的声音，仿佛一桶冷水浇在Dean的头上。

Dean推开天使，沙哑的喘息着结束他们的吻。Jesus fxcking Christ，他究竟在干什么？

Dean不可置信的望向Castiel，发现他的表情和自己一样惊骇。这似乎表明他也全情投入的接吻了。神哪，他想自杀。

掌声响起时Dean意识到整个屋里本来一片安静。周围的人群再次定格了，Dean凶狠的瞪向半仙大人。

"孩子们！"恼人的混蛋兴奋道，"哇哦！哇哦，"笑声不断，"我太兴奋了！"

Dean咆哮。

"我们照剧本演了，该放我们出去了，"Dean生硬的说，握紧拳头忍住不一拳揍上去。

"哦不，不 - 这不是游戏的终点，才刚加了点料而已。"半仙咧嘴一笑。

"现在，开始上演我们的日常节目！"

场景再度变换时，Dean发出长串大声的诅咒。当几秒钟后，Sam问他为什么像刚跑完一场马拉松似的，他撒了谎，很囧的撒了谎。

- TBC -


	3. Chapter 3 Truth or Dare

真心话大冒险（Truth or Dare）

AN：是的，我知道要让天使喝醉应该比描写的困难很多，但为了故事能够进行，我们就假设Bobby有个地下室酒窖什么的吧！

* * *

Castiel没想到他会喝醉。坦白说，他不知道自己有可能会喝醉。Jo和Ellen矢志不渝的灌他喝酒，他就要把Bobby喝的倾家荡产了。Jo和Ellen显然认为这样很好玩，尽管她们自己也喝了不少。天使渐渐明白酒精会让这个世界变得更有趣。

Castiel不确定这是真的 - 他的脑袋迟钝了，视野也模糊起来。

当谈话变成伴酒游戏后，他点了点头，很高兴结交了两位新朋友。直到他们的谈话堕落到享乐主义领域时，他才又开始思考。

"Cas！"Jo大声宣布，把Cas从他的思绪中拉回来。"玩真心话大冒险吧？"

"真心话，"Castiel说，他一向诚实。他觉得与简单的说真话相比，说谎太有难度了。桌对面的Jo倾身向前，眼睛中闪着笑意和醉意。

"你接过吻吗？"她问，语调中有一丝邪恶，Castiel瞬间不知所措。

绝对是酒精的原因，但Cas的脸色确实瞬间走红。这是种令人不安的情绪 - 一种埋藏在他内心深处的Jimmy Novak的记忆里才有的情绪。

是的，他接过吻。就是这个记忆，使他焦虑，使他困惑。Dean压上他时的感觉，猎人的嘴唇占有他的时候，他永远不会忘记。尤其是因为这个经历的每一个细节都永远存在于天使的记忆中。他知道人类的记忆会随时间流逝而变钝 - 他们能深深地埋葬一些记忆永远不再回顾。但天使不能。对Castiel来说，几个月前的那个吻一如它刚发生时那样新鲜。Castiel以前从来没有羡慕过人类的弱点，但正是这些弱点使人类具有忘记的能力，现在他开始嫉妒了。

Dean的吻激烈而强势，又弥足珍贵，每次回想起都让Castiel的理智纠结。天使没有感觉，至少不像人类那样感知，但Castiel知道当Dean的嘴唇压上他的时，有什么东西改变了。有什么巨大而难以控制的东西攫取了他的一部分，并永远的改变了他。他以前从未感到过如此…密切。同时又深感恐惧。

他曾试图与Dean讨论发生过的事，但每次都被Dean回避了。Dean看起来把那段记忆压抑的很好，而Castiel明白只剩他一个人还记得那场意外。

那个吻既是所有，又是虚无。是的，他接过吻。

Jo脆笑出声语调上扬，把Castiel的注意力拉回现实。

"你有过！从你脸上就看得出来！"她叫喊着，Castiel真希望自己一开始就不要加入这个游戏。尤其是听到她接下来问的。

"是谁？"

面对这个问题，Castiel感到内心恐惧的下沉。当然不用说他也知道，Dean不想任何人知道那个吻。但他不能撒谎 - 游戏规则就是这样的，不能无视。无视规则，必成混乱。他的生活就是证明。他正要开口回答，却被Ellen打断。

"哦不，Joanna Beth，你知道规矩的，"她笑着说，"你只能问一个问题。"

Jo看起来愤慨又震惊。

"但是，妈妈！"她叫道，一旁的Ellen笑得开心，给自己又倒了一杯。

"No buts，现在 - 该我了。"

新一轮的提问在暧昧的龙舌兰中度过，Castiel几乎要忘了他差一点就打破了Dean无言的信任。然后。游戏进行了一轮，又轮到Jo了。Castiel看她的脸就知道她要问什么。

所以当恐怖的"真心话还是冒险"到来的时候，Castiel只有一个选择，冒险。就在他以为自己脱离尴尬的时候，他瞥到了Jo昭示胜利的目光。

"你知道的，如果你不敢挑战冒险就必须回答问题是吗？"她迂回地说，Castiel又点了下头。规则，已经，很清楚。

"我要你…吻Dean Winchester，"她狂笑道。Ellen坐在她女儿旁边也狂笑起来，Castiel感到胃抽筋。那一刻，Castiel明白了女人真的很邪恶。

这样…的窘境。讽刺的是，为了掩盖他和Dean初吻的事实，他还得再吻一次。Dean绝对不会喜欢的。

看着面前的两个女人，他权衡着做出选择。他将龙舌兰酒一饮而尽，摇晃着站起，Jo和Ellen的表情 - 似乎证明了酒精能激发幽默感。

"你 - 你真要做？"Jo的声音里有着不可置信。Castiel忽视她，坚定地转身离开屋子，微醺的步伐使他行进稍缓。

"哦天哪，他要去了！"他听到Jo叫喊着，然后是两个女人尾随跟来的声音。

Castiel的皮囊出了些问题。他感到心脏在胸腔剧烈跳动，手心开始出汗。他深吸一口气，试图缓解肩胛骨之间的疼痛，然后意识到自己居然需要呼吸了。这令他紧张，令他发狂。他从未经历过这样的状况，不禁十分好奇人类是怎样忍受这种疯狂的。

Dean在另一个房间，坐在Bobby凌乱的书桌后全神贯注。Sam坐在另一边 - 在笔记本上胡乱涂画着什么。Castiel盯着Dean桌上的啤酒。

* * *

Cas来到Dean身边的时候，Dean抬起头睁大眼睛。

"天哪你还好吗？"他问道，眼见天使乱哄哄的头发和松散的领带，明显一副喝醉的模样。Castiel看起来…很恐怖。

天使没有回答他，只是绕过他，从他肘边抢过啤酒，牛饮般的全部灌进肚子。Dean震惊的看向桌对面的Sam，发现后者和他一样震惊，然后他瞥见了门边站着的Jo和Ellen。

她们欢快的歇斯底里。Dean眯起眼。

"你们究竟把他怎么了？"他问，心中升起一股意外的愤怒。Cas…好吧，Cas是无辜的。从某种程度上说，Dean以前一直试图着扭曲天使的光环，但当别人这么做了的时候，Dean相当厌恶。（这是我最喜欢的一句咔咔~）

Jo喘着气，其实是笑得喘不上气。

"等着瞧吧！"她欢快的语气使得Dean的忧虑指数计飙升到最高。他只来得及回看一眼Sam困惑的表情，然后他老弟的眼睛对着天使突然睁大。他反应过来时已经太迟了。就在他将注意力转向天使时，天使已经紧紧地抓住了他的衣领，把他拖进一个激烈的绝望的疼痛的熟悉的吻。

Dean尖叫出声 - 真的尖叫出声了，他伸出双手想推开Castiel紧挨着他的的身体，双手却背叛他的意志紧抓住了天使的上衣。他可以说是Castiel强迫他的嘴张开的，强迫他加深这个吻的，但Dean知道是他自己默许了那一刹那的疯狂。

再度体验了Castiel的高超吻技，Dean感觉自己…神魂颠倒。

它以疾雷不及掩耳之势发生了，又以迅电不及瞑目之势结束了 - Cas松开他，有些失焦的蓝眼睛半张半阖。被放开的Dean失重的跌回椅子，张大嘴巴望着天使。鉴于房间里死一般的寂静，他确定每一个人都和他一样吃惊。

摇摇晃晃的，Cas看向Jo和Ellen。

"该你们了，"慢慢吐出几个字。然后天使非常绅士的带着出离现实的优雅，倒下了。

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4 Fangirl

我取消了笑文的标题注，因为本文变得越来越严肃了，甚至有angst的趋势，还有Dean的救赎。（是的，Dean的救赎，这里是以Dean为中心的，所以Cas的描述相对Dean是薄弱一些的，这是俺唯一怨念的。。。）

个人最欣赏作者的就是她在严肃的时候让你angst，不严肃的时候就让你捧腹，一如SPN本身的风格。（什么？你说SPN从头到尾都是搞笑剧~？呃，好吧俺承认。。。）而且她相当有文采，使得翻译比我想象中的更加困难。俺对自己的中英文水都很心虚。。。

再声明一次，如果您不乐~完全是在下翻译水平有限！

* * *

第四章 Fangirl

* * *

"Sammy，有些事情，你听我讲。"

Sam对他兄弟的戏剧性的行为翻了个白眼。

"Dean，我说整个世界都在怂恿你的话是开玩笑的，你知道的，不是吗？"他不耐烦的说。

Sam恼怒的看着哥哥开车，坦白说，这还真荒谬。自从那场和Lucifer失败之战前一天的Ellen&Jo的恶搞之后，Dean就变得像猫窝里的耗子一样神经兮兮。他甚至不敢看一眼Cas，这真让人好气又好笑。

所以，是那天使一时犯傻玩了真心话大冒险？Jo还有些恶趣味？在Sam看来整个事情简直是太喜乐了。尤其是当Cas清醒后意识到他都做了什么的时候。隔天早晨，他耷拉着脑袋站在Ellen和Jo的身后的表情让Sam笑了好几天。

Sam从没见过他哥哥在什么情况下完全的丧失幽默感。就算在那场"电视剧风暴"的时候，有个和他长挺像的角色遇到了和这差不多的事情。还有，上一次Sam恶搞的转到G字至上频道时，Dean把脚踩在了荧幕上，好吧也许这个举动也挺缺乏幽默的。

"有些事情正在发生！"Dean咆哮道，"关于我和Cas的。"

Sam翻了个白眼。

"说真的，Dean，那不过是个吻！"他咆哮回去，"还是被迫的！"

车厢内安静了下来，Sam瞥向他兄弟，看到他的下巴肌肉阵挛的仿佛在跳伦巴。（这位作者的修辞就是这么独到~）这是最出卖Dean心事的表情了 - 并且从未逃过Sam的眼睛。

从。未。

"不就只是一个吻吗，Dean？"他控制着自己的声音。那肌肉又跳动了，Sam抑制不住的不可置信的大笑起来。Dean投来可以杀人的目光，却同时证实了Sam的想法。很艰难的，Sam止住大笑变成干咳。

"哈 - 什么时候？"他问。他的脑中闪过各种各样的方法对他的兄弟逼供。这真是最美好的兄弟调情，今天应该被歌颂。他欢快的看着Dean局促不安的表情。

"好吧，是Gabriel，"他急促道，"他把我和Cas关在那该死的破剧里。"

Sam睁大眼睛。

"G字至上？"他问道，忍笑忍到肩膀发痛。他突然间明白了…把Dean放到G字至上真是太有创意了。

"这不好笑！"Dean怒道，让Sam知道他的欢乐有多么让人讨厌。Sam看着Dean无法停止不笑。

"怎么会呢？很好笑啊！"他兴奋倒喘不过气。

"那是错误的！"Dean咆哮道，只听到Sam笑得更剧烈。"我不是同性恋！"

"不，你是天使恋，"Sam热心过度的纠正，然后又笑弯了腰。哦神哪，他好久没这么笑过了 - 他笑的痛了，令人身心舒畅的疼痛。这一瞬间他们的关系仿佛回到了过去。回到Lilith和黄眼魔那些疯事儿之前，回到他和Ruby鬼混，他哥哥仿佛 - 仿佛不认识他之前。天知道这兄弟俩的关系一向不容易 - 哦不 - 但是Sam怀念那有着尖酸的幽默和放肆的调笑的往日时光。他怀念那种有一个大哥哥的感觉。

"你这混蛋，"Dean怒吼，Sam笑得龇牙咧嘴，心情大好的抹了抹笑出眼泪的眼睛。

"拜托，Dean，"他笑的欢快，"如果这事发生在我身上你也不会放过我的。"

Dean思考了一下，无所谓的耸了下肩，完全证实了Sam的猜想。（废柴译者：这怎么像兄弟调情？唉俺不喜欢= =没关系后面有精彩的~）Sam笑着仰靠在座位上，这是对正在驾驶的Dean的妥协，他们还在公路上呢。如果Sam发这么大的火他早就把车开到树上去了。

"所以我们现在去找Chuck做什么？看你是不是被诅咒了？"他问，声音仍带着调笑。

Dean认真的点点头，"差不多吧。"

Sam翻了个白眼，"为什么是现在？"他好奇，"真心话大冒险是几个月前的事了。"

Sam不可能没注意到Dean尴尬的在座位上调整了下坐姿，但还是接受了他哥哥小声嘟囔的"没有为什么"。他已经从他哥哥那里赚够乐子了，从以往经验看，如果他再过分些，他绝对会在未来几个星期内每天被震耳欲聋的Led Zeppelin（齐柏林飞艇，一个英国摇滚乐队）吵醒。

Dean把车停在Chuck那摇摇欲坠的双层小楼前，熄灭引擎。Sam突然想起一些事，一些令他血液凝固的事。

"呃…Becky不会在这吧，你觉得呢？"他问，这种可能性令他充满恐惧。尽管上次他们见面的时候，她已经把注意力转向Chuck了 - 谢天谢地 - 但Sam还是无法忘记他们第一次见面时Becky垂涎又讨好的眼神…还有之后的…

那姑娘太悚了。

Dean，那个混蛋，笑着从车里爬出来。

"我希望她在，"他幸灾乐祸的说，"你完全是活该。"

Sam沉下脸，在他看来没有人活该被跟踪，更何况那家伙的消遣是写小说，关于他们兄弟的扭曲的奇怪的小说。

"说真的 - Chuck有说她在这么？"Dean按响门铃的时候他依然忧心忡忡。

"老弟，我没问，"Dean回头瞟他一眼。

当然，片刻之后，Becky打开了门。天哪，真见鬼。Sam看到她生动的过分狂热的表情就好像游泳者看到了鲨鱼。

"你来啦！"她开心的叫道，Sam无声的呻吟，瞪了一眼笑得得意的Dean。接着，当Becky深吸着气走向他，而不是Sam，Dean的得意瞬间变成惊异，然后Backy拖着哥哥的胳膊进了屋。

Sam惊疑不定的站在门口一小会。很好…

Sam走进屋，关上门，跟着那个狂热粉丝走进客厅，眼前的景象令人困惑。

"Cas？"他问，看到天使站在屋子中央，"你怎么在这？"

Cas表情认真的看了他一会，眼神扫向Chuck。Sam不由得意识到天使的眼睛与Dean几乎没有接触，天使正在逃避Dean的眼神，就好像Dean也在逃避天使的一样。他哥哥不是唯一行为异常的人。Sam几乎笑了，太有趣了。

"Chuck叫我过来，"天使低沉的声音使Chuck恼怒的叹气出声。这是第一次作家没穿着睡衣和那的法兰绒睡袍 - 那种勤奋的作家呆在家时的一贯装扮。可能是Becky干的。

"告诉你一千遍了，不是我 - "

"你给我发了信息，"Castiel打断他。Sam看到屋对面Chuck的眼神，哦…

Dean显然也明白了是怎么回事。

"Becky？到底是怎么回事？"他粗声粗气的说，试着把手臂抽出。至于Becky，她完全没因为被再次抓个现行而尴尬。

"我只是觉得你们两个需要谈谈，"她欢快的说，目光在Dean和一脸困惑相的Castiel之间逡巡。"你们知道…有些事…"她说着，语气就好像要揭示重大秘密。

然后，她恶劣的眨眨眼。好奇的泡泡在Sam心中升起，他似乎有点知道是怎么回事了。全都写在那姑娘脸上了，她意有所指的眼神正在他兄弟和风衣天使之间跳跃。

"Chuck，"Dean发出低沉而危险地警告，"告诉我你没再公开出版。"

Chuck用力的摇着头，"没！当然没有！"他快速的说，在Dean的目光下吓得发抖，"只是…写写而已…"

Dean的表情简直可以震碎玻璃。Sam小心抑制住不要嗤笑出声。

"让我猜猜，你还让Becky看你的草稿了，"Sam说，再也忍不住的笑起来。

"只看了第二章！"Becky激动道，一旁的Chuck疲惫的抚额。"真是…"她停下来又咯咯的笑着喘气，目光继续在Dean和Castiel之间飘移，"…太棒了！"

Sam笑得剧咳不止，Dean几乎用目光把Becky烧了。

"如果这没我的事，我要走了，"Castiel突然缓缓的说，Sam看到他说话的时候眼神飘向Dean。他老哥看了看天使然后点头。

"好，"他说，"我们需要你时再找你。"

Castiel也点点头…没有移动。Sam看到天使皱起眉，疑惑的看着脚下。

"Cas？"Sam问，天使抬起头时，屋中所有人的目光都集中向他。

"我被缚地了，"Castiel严肃的说。

"什么？"Dean叫道，"怎么 - "他马上发现了Sam已经注意到的东西，兄弟二人一致看向Becky，她正笑得猖狂。

"哦，你也是哪都不能去的，"她开心的对Dean说，"除非你们两个 - kiss。"

一段长时间的沉默后，Dean向Sam投去控诉的眼神。

"还说没被诅咒，哼？"

* * *

Dean叹了口气，滑到跌坐在地上。事实上，他是靠在一个隐形的屏障上，一两个小时前他就对这见怪不怪了，现在这该死的什么东西正在向他们逼近。

是的。他和Cas不仅仅是被困在这里，像碗中的鱼一样，这个碗还在缩小 - 把他们推得更近，而不管他们本身是否乐意。

整个下午都被Dean用来叫喊和诅咒，最后他决定找一条出路摆脱他们的困境。但Becky用的是最高级魔法，牢不可破 - 除了一个方法。一个该死的吻。**又是**一个该死的吻。Dean再次咆哮，对面的Cas抬头看向他。

不久之后，夜幕降临，Dean的耐心被消耗殆尽。Dean的脏话就像五彩纸屑飘落，他把Sam，Chuck和Becky踢出屋子，并要求他们锁上门。如果他必须经历这该死的过程，他可不想还被什么该死的观众围观。Sam说他先回汽车旅馆，Chuck看了眼Becky兴奋的笑容宣称他们回Becky住所过夜。

然后，就是现在这个样子了。Dean在隐形球球的一端，Cas在另一端。又过了半个小时，Dean还是没有下决心。Castiel也一动不动。天使似乎对目前的状况和他一样火大 - 这让Dean稍微好受了一点。

太荒唐了，他们又回到了以前的那种窘境。已经两次了，他品尝了该死的天使的嘴唇，如果这还不够糟，他甚至开始做梦。 就是那个问题 - Sam在车上问的那个尖锐的问题。上次Anna在他梦中不请自来的时候，他脑中正在重演Gabriel事件。Dean仍然记得她看到那一幕时扭曲的表情。

"所以，"她说，"这就是你的向往。"

往事不堪回首。现在想到Anna还令他感到有点怪异 - 在她经历了天堂改造后她变成什么了。在某种程度上，这让他对自己的选择感到少许安慰，他吻了Castiel而不是让Gabriel把他传送回老家。

Cas犹豫的，确切的说是笨拙的解释他为什么在Lucifer之战的前一夜和Jo玩真心话大冒险。无疑酒精也发挥了一部分作用，但他不能责怪天使，尽管他非常想。那羽毛脑袋毕竟只是想守住一个秘密 - 这也是Dean所乐见的，除了那悲剧的后续事件。

这估计是整个一团糟里最诡异的事情 - Dean喜欢Cas，天使很忠诚，并且愚忠到了一定地步。最近有两件事折磨着Dean - 关于Sammy的噩梦和无处不在的恶魔。就在他兄弟不断增加他们信任危机的时候，他意识到有一个人一直陪在身边是一件不错的事。坚强，真挚，值得信赖。

他的Cas。

Dean第一次意识到，他在他的"永远不会说出口"的名单里快速大量的增加了一些情感，令他吃惊的是这些完全与女人无关。

思及于此Dean自我厌恶的轻哼了一声，Cas从对面看向他，Dean抬起头。

"你觉得我们被诅咒了吗？"他突然问。尴尬的对话是意料之中的，但Dean发现放任他的脑子乱想会更糟。Cas垂下眼看了他一会，走到他对面，照他的样子坐下来。

"怎么诅咒了？"天使问，声音一如既往的难辨情绪。

"就这样，"Dean比划着他们的状况，"我们怎么总是变成这样？"

Castiel的脑袋倾斜到好奇狗狗的角度，眼神认真，"你是说环境在推进我们的关系，"天使的声音平稳，Dean发出一声嘲笑。

"哼，可以这么说，"Dean随意的说，随意的把玩着仔裤上的洞。"换句话说整个世界都想我们做些下流事。"

Castiel稍微抬起头，"我不懂你的意思。"

Dean翻了个白眼。"就是要我们have sex，"他直白道，语气中满满的挫败感。这证明了他有多么的心烦意乱 - 压力巨大的时候他总会提些囧事。他早该知道的，Cas不会理解，天使生来就没被赋予"可以感到困窘"的能力。

"你不应该像处理男女关系一样处理同性关系，那很讨人厌。"Castiel突然说，机械化的声音。Dean惊奇的睁大眼睛，大笑出声。

"Jeeze，你有何高见？"Dean摇头道。

"这是注定的，"Castiel解释道，眉毛皱成沉思的样子。Dean观察着他的表情。

"然后，你认为呢？"他的声音充满好奇。这估计是他和Cas之间最离奇的对话了。但是，你并不是每天都有机会听到天使发表关于同性关系的意见。Castiel沉默着，似乎在思考措辞。

"我觉得…爱是神圣的，"他慢慢的说，就好像在品尝每一个字的味道。然后天使抬起头，眼中透漏着一丝陌生的幽默感，"而且，我不是男人。"

Dean惊讶的张大嘴巴，过了好一会才笑出来。

"明白了，"Dean点着头，他想他应该叫Sam给他带一两瓶酒什么的。这种情况喝醉了更好处理。

"你认为呢？"Cas问，把Dean从胡思乱想中拉出来。

"关于男人和男人的爱？"Dean问道，看着Cas认真的点点头。Dean叹气，"我觉得那是他们自己的事，反正不关我的事。"

Castiel往前坐了一点，双肘搭在膝上，双手相扣，以一种强势的姿态盯住Dean。

"但是你吻我了，"他说，他的声音爬过Dean内心深处。

Dean干笑，清楚的听到了其中的恐惧，他真希望他没有。

"我是被迫的，"他犀利的说，"并不代表我喜欢这样。"

他刚说出口的时候就意识到自己错了。在脑中认错容易，在脑中撒谎也容易。事实就是，他很享受和天使的吻 - 与别人亲近是一种本能，但对Dean来说，环境现实使他不可能与某人很亲近…的维持很长时间。更重要的是 - 他只在孤独的漫漫长夜，在他内心深处承认过的 - 他不配。在他的所见所闻之后 - 尤其是所作所为之后。就他而言，他已经放弃了与人相爱的权利，自从他在炼狱撕裂第一个灵魂的时候。

但是现在没事了 - 他还健在。他接受了孤单寂寞，他的孤独像一面旗帜包绕着他的内疚。然后，和Cas的这些乱七八糟的事就开始了。就像天使说的，他们被迫靠的更近，从某种程度上说这是Dean所向往的。因为，尽管他认为他不配得到爱，并不代表他不渴望。

Dean抬起眼，看到天使了然的目光，天使知道他在撒谎就像他自己知道的一样。当然，Dean绝不会轻易承认。

突然间，压迫在他后背的一股力量把他向前推了几英寸，Dean高声诅咒。他们之间几乎只剩一英尺了，膝盖碰着膝盖，Dean不能否认他们快没时间了。

Cas利索的站起身，Dean惊恐的看着他，该死的优雅的混蛋。之后，天使向他伸出手，Dean沉重的叹了口气然后抓住天使的手 - 让天使拉他站起来。再然后，他后悔了，因为身后的屏障又紧紧的贴住了他 - 就好像这恐怖的家伙知道他们要干什么一样。Dean发现他们之间已经不足一英尺了，他的全身充满了一种非常熟悉的感觉。他从未想过他可以对另一人的靠近产生如此的生理感应。

自从真心话大冒险的时候惨败给Jo和Ellen，Cas就一直和Dean保持距离 - 显然他们已经经历过了比那个私人空间话题更亲密的二人距离。Dean对此感激不尽 - 至少他曾经感激过。此刻，再一次的，Cas的气息飘过他的唇边，有一个小小的声音在Dean的脑海中窃窃私语着他怀念这种感觉。长久以来，Castiel是唯一愿意与他如此亲近的人 - 尽管只是出于欠缺考虑。

Dean深吸一口气，在他开口前Cas抢先道，"闭上眼。"

天使坚定的说，Dean吃惊的眉毛几乎碰到发际线。显然注意到了他的表情，Cas的目光仿佛软化了些。

"请，"天使说，荒唐的是，就是这个简单的字让Dean的呼吸卡在了喉咙里。这不仅是因为他从未听到过这个字从Cas的嘴唇里吐出来：天使的音调中有些什么 - 有一个音符触动了Dean内心深处的某一部分。

估计这是Dean生命中第一次没有自作聪明的回嘴，而且在自我意识之前，他已合上了双眼。最后一瞥中的Cas正紧紧的盯着他。专注的凝视 - 还有些东西在天使的眼睛里，柔软的和他说请的时候的一样。

被黑暗包围的时候Dean立刻后悔了，因为他身体的警觉性增至三倍。天使的身体传来的温暖仿佛切实有形 - 充满生命力的涌动在他肌肤周围。再加上等待着天使靠近的悬念，令Dean再一次不由自主的屏住呼吸。神哪，他就像个鸡冻过度的中学小姑娘。他突然万分庆幸他赶走了那群旁观者，因为这实在是太困窘了…

然后，Castiel的唇贴上了他的，形势变得不再那么尴尬，而更易于控制。他从未被如此轻柔的亲吻过 - 仅仅是肌肤相亲的接触几乎比其他更多的肉体行为更令他焦灼万分。Dean颤抖着吸了一口气，身子战栗着 - 战栗着，看在上帝的份上，这不是他想要的…

这个想法一旦浮出来，Dean立刻决定结束它 - 该死的还在缩小的鱼缸 - Castiel的举动令他全然彻底的短路，所有的运行着的高级处理一起短路。

一只手顺着他的脖颈滑向他的头部，天使的手指梳进他的发间，头皮的触感令Dean顷刻间迷失了。那是他的弱点 - 小小的弱点，几乎没有人知道。而Castiel一下就发现了它。

Fxxk。

天使微微弯曲手指的时候，Dean不由得颤抖，挑逗般的擦过那些敏感点…Dean的双腿无论如何再也支持不住。然后天使微微歪过头，牙齿扫过他的下唇…

Dean呻吟着，实实在在的，该死的，呻吟着。

Jesus - 他永远不会忘记。这一刻似乎一切都变得不再重要了，因为Cas正极度极度的专注于让他忘记所有，除了那唇齿相触的感觉和轻抚肌肤后的烧灼感。

Dean不太确定是什么时候天使把他压在了屏障上，或者是什么时候他的手纠结上了天使的风衣领，但当Cas的张开唇加深这个吻的时候，Dean发现自己因为这个新感触弓起了身子，尽管脑中有个微弱的声音提醒着他的男子气概已经丧失殆尽。

这太愚蠢，太疯狂了，他想用尽每一个他想得出的英语中描述疯狂的词，但他已丧失了思考能力。整个世界只剩下双手，双唇 - 啊 - 和热望，激烈的，醉人的，热望。因为在他所有经历中，这些年中所有的亲吻和爱抚，他从未如此全然彻底的沉沦。

是一个男人…是Cas使他这样，但这些不重要了，他的身体背叛理智的提醒他这一刻的欢愉。当Cas不可思议的靠的更近，一只腿滑进他两腿之间，他们的腹部紧密的贴合，Dean不可抑制的发出呻吟仿佛生命所需…

即时，屏障倒塌。

Dean所倚靠的屏障瞬间消失，他尖叫着 - 众多关于这个晚上他不可告人的秘密之一 - 蹒跚着，多亏了身后的长椅使他没摔成四脚朝天的姿势。这可能是件好事，因为Cas跟着他摔过来了。现在，他只能思考将会压在他身上的天使。该死的…

结果是，他摔在了一块锐角上 - 他知道这绝对导致瘀伤 - 哑然无声的凝视着伏在他身上的天使。

Holy mother of fxxk...

Castiel颤抖着喘息着，露出一个得意的微笑，一个真实生动的，该死的得意的微笑在天使的脸上。

"你享受那样，"他肯定的说，声音好像爱沙砾小路，而且明显不容置疑。

之后，并不等他回答，天使消失了，只留下空气中模糊的振翅声。

整整一分钟的沉默后，Dean高声咒骂。

* * *

第二天早晨，Becky悄悄地闪进空荡荡的客厅，一抹邪恶的笑容出现在她脸上。

太棒了。

她翻滚过地毯，以最近距离路线冲到Chuck杂乱的书柜前，把乱七八糟的遮掩物移开，露出第六层架子上隐藏着的摄像机 - 显示记录状态的小灯欢快的闪烁着。压抑住兴奋地尖叫的冲动，他按下stop键，然后匆匆的回放录像。

她按了好几次停止/开始才找到她寻找的的那一幕。她全神贯注的盯着屏幕 - Dean叫骂着把他们赶到走廊，只剩下他和Castiel在房间。半个小时过去了，Becky热切的守望着屏幕上的两位，进行专业脑补。

他们的每一个目光接触都暗涌火花，每一声叹息都在渴望彼此。Dean蠢蠢欲动的双手无疑昭示了他想把天使紧紧拥入怀中的冲动。Castiel灼热的目光饱藏深切的渴望。每一个手指的移动，姿势的调整，抛洒出的呻吟都是他们想要撕碎彼此衣服的证明 - Becky完全确信这点。关键时刻越来越近，无形的屏障把他们推得更近了，她的嗓子预备着尖叫出声。

他们站着 - 如此暧昧的近距离，Dean的手指极度渴望着梳理天使的柔发，Castiel的双唇迫不及待的渴望猎人…

当屏幕上的Dean闭上眼睛的时候，Becky无法压抑内心的激动兴奋之情 - 就是这一幕！就是这一幕！

接着。屏幕上的Castiel突然转身，直直的看向摄像机。Becky的下巴掉了下来，她看到天使举起一只手，手指在空中轻轻转动。

图像消散成静态。Becky石化成歇斯底里态。


	5. Chapter 5 Famine

废柴阿草：本章Famine登场，当提到的是天启骑士老爷爷的时候用Famine，其他时候写作 -饥荒-。

8k字啊。。。刚对作者欢快的文风有了一些把握，她就从humor转向angst了。。囧

（这个文是以Dean立场写的，唉Dean的确是个可怜的娃。。。没错本片西皮是C/D!所以Dean你就乖乖当苦情的娃吧~！话说Cas的心理活动，俺当初看文的时候着实是感动了一把的。。。

* * *

第五章 Famine

* * *

Dean很混乱。

自从Becky的恶作剧之后，他已经一个星期没见Cas了，这让他庆幸 — 好吧，如果他诚实的对待自己 — 这同时让他心烦意乱。他甚至不能确切的说出为什么。天知道，在发生了那晚上那样困窘的事后，他一点儿也不想见那个长翅膀的家伙。

如果他放任自己，他仍能回想起Cas的身体压在他身上的感觉，和指尖碰到他肌肤时奇异的压力。他仍然记得 - 神啊，快来帮帮他 - 他喉中破碎出粗糙的呻吟，和事后伏在他身上的天使的脸上胜利的微笑。

最令他羞愧的是，有一个画面恒久的定格在他脑中 - 那个得意的笑容。因为，尽管他的男子汉气概不愿意承认，Cas是对的 - 他确实真正的，实在的，TMD享受那个吻。这个认知就像一处痒疥，他却无处搔抓，永远在那里，永远的骚扰着他。尽管所有的一切都提醒着他不该这样，他发现自己无法自制的怀念起那个天煞的羽毛扫帚。

然后，Sam在一个新近受害者的心脏上发现了个疑似以诺语的符号，Dean自我鄙视的发现他的手竟然有点抖，就在打电话咨询他们的常驻以诺语专家的时候。

几秒钟后，那个羽毛混蛋堪堪的出现在他面前。

* * *

Castiel很混乱。

甚至可以说是数千年绝对镇定之后的仓皇失措。这可能是他堕落之后发生的最糟糕的事情。不知何去何从，不知是对是错。

那个吻…那不是他的本意。至少不是以他希望发生的方式。那样…太不理性了。这些事，这些感觉，都太过于陌生，打破了他一生的冷静自持。

自从他把猎人从地狱拉出来，Dean就埋葬了所有关于地狱的回忆，他自我厌弃，用谎言和玩笑转移痛苦的话题。作为一个生而正直的生物，天使对此感到悲哀。所以，当Castiel发现他能做点什么来改变的时候，他牢牢的抓住了机会。

Dean说他并不享受他们的初吻是在撒谎，Castiel可以从他脸上看出来。并且证明了他的错误。他至少强迫猎人承认了一件他原本不愿承认的事实。然而，显然有什么地方放出错了。他太过专注于Dean，以至于没有考虑这件事会给自己带来什么影响。

他们至今的被迫亲密接触都是 - 被迫的。他们之前有过两次亲吻的经历，尽管从某种程度上说都相当失控，但上一次的那个…

他回想起那种感觉 - 激烈而甜蜜。他尝到了Dean的味道 - 猎人呼吸中的威士忌的味道。但更强烈的是 - 他回想起Dean的呻吟倾泻在他口中的感觉；和猎人在他身下拱起腰时他胸中切实的渴望。还有由此而至的，他所感受过的最纯粹而极致的欢愉。

是的，Castiel很迷惘。所以当他接到Dean的电话，因为一件案子向他求助，Castiel不知所措了，他不知道该如何与Dean相处。但他不否认，他的某一部分渴望的发痛；那种由于他和Dean分开而产生的刺痛，在听到电话里Dean的声音的一瞬间就消失了。

是以。天使立刻飞向猎人的身边，下定决心。但降落的如此之近不包括在内…

* * *

Sam很混乱。

在欢喜与疑惑之间徘徊，一旦事关他的兄弟和Castiel，他的脑子就乱了…不管怎样，那是他们的事。一方面，Dean隔天早上冲回汽车旅馆的时候简直是红光满面，Sam脑补了"Becky惨败"。另一方面 - 他的满面红光在之后的数日都没有消退的迹象。这令他万分不解，究竟发生什么了？

当然，当他试着跟Dean提起的时候，那个顽固的混蛋直接，狠狠地，让他闭嘴了。所以，Sam只好自个儿好奇，并担心 - 因为事情变得越来越奇怪了。

当他告诉Dean他发现以诺语符号的时候，Dean的表情让他真希望他没有发现那些。尽管当天使出现在离他老哥只有几英寸的时候，他们两个的表情还是值得一看的。

接下来发生的…更精彩…

* * *

当温家兄弟冲进里屋的时候，Castiel正对着墙专注的举起手。

"我抓住他了，"天使确定的说，Dean眨眨眼，是的…

他看到天使念诵以诺语时，一丝张力划过他的后背。

"现身吧，"Cas慢慢道，然后垂下手臂。Dean挑起眉毛，四处环顾 - 丘比特还没有出现。

"然后？"他问，走上前一步，"他在哪？"

如果用惊讶来形容那个拥抱，就太含蓄了。被一个傻笑着的丘比特举得双脚悬空还晃来晃去毕竟还是挺令人震惊的。当那该死的小天使放下他而转向Cas的时候，Dean觉得自己基本上是被一个肥胖的裸男调戏了。

总而言之，这件事的走向 - Dean只能怪自己没早点认出那混蛋。直到那个恐怖的生物想要抱起来大脚野人Sam并且摇一摇的时候，Dean才看清了那张脸。

那脸十分眼熟。

"Son of a BITCH!"他喊道，瞬间集中了所有的目光，包括丘比特的。那混蛋的目光也瞄向他。好吧，是他，该死的他被**认出来**了。片刻的宁静之后，丘比特突然咧嘴一笑。

"嗨，Dean，派怎么样啊？"（如果您忘了，请回顾第一章的胖厨师先生~）

* * *

Sam感到偏头痛，他就知道。公平地说，他最近的整个生活都极其令人头痛 - 尤其是他喝恶魔血上瘾。而这事…这让他感到全新的压力。

感谢Dean的喊叫平息，尽管在这之前Dean几乎在丘比特脸上砸断了自己的手。他以为那个傻蛋是明白不能对天使进行人身攻击的，但是，唉 - 激动版Dean - 好吧，是比正常版Dean更傻帽的。Sam叹口气，疲倦的抓抓头发试图搞清楚状况。

最后，他们终于搞清楚了这只丘比特并不是最近恐怖袭击的主使。但不幸的是，争论没有到此结束。

"所以，你们几个月前就见过丘比特？"Sam澄清道，看到Dean眼角抽搐 - 瞪向屋对面时的眼角抽搐。那只丘比特，在被Dean失败的攻击了之后挤出几滴做作的眼泪，然后受伤的撅起嘴 - 亮闪闪，水汪汪的眼睛盯着他的天使兄弟，被抛弃的小狗表情赤裸裸的写在脸上。

"是的，"Dean咆哮，"就是从那时开始倒霉的。"

"现在我们 - "Sam说着，被丘比特打断。

"那是我的工作。"他哀怨的抽泣着，Sam的眼睛受不了的瞪大。

"你的意思是，这些真的是你做的？"他不可置信的问道。都什么见鬼的？

Castiel一直沉默着费力的搞清状况 - 此时突然开口，声音一如既往的禁欲风格 。

"不是他做的，"天使解释道，皱眉看向嘟着嘴的丘比特，"我早该知道…"

"哦，孩子们，"丘比特突然热情高涨，仿佛得了头奖般对Castiel露齿一笑，"让我来告诉你们，让你们相互倾心是个狡诈的尝试。"

是的 - 他感到偏头痛。如果他都有这种感觉，那Dean -

"TMD这是我们的**生活**！"Dean当场大叫出来，吓得Sam后退。"你们不能就这样搞砸别人的生活！"

丘比特似乎真的被Dean的爆发吓住了，睁大无辜的小眼睛对着猎人。

"命令十分清楚，"他开始解释，声音竟然比想象中的冷静。

"谁的命令？"Sam插嘴问道。丘比特看向他咧嘴道，"当然是天堂。"Dean张大了嘴。

"天堂让你把Dean和我安排在一起？"Castiel问道，Sam有趣的发现天使低哑坚定的声音竟然可以听起来这么不可置信。

"是啊，"丘比特欢快的点点头。"极高层命令。"该死的…"多高？"Sam问，Dean给他一个 -'既然你已经有所怀疑，就赶快证实它'的表情。就目前的情况来说 - Sam真的，真的不想自己猜对。

"权力链的顶端，"丘比特眨着眼说道 - 好像这是件值得自豪的事情。Sam无声的呻吟，Dean张大嘴。他们猜对了。这不太妙啊…

令人惊奇的，Castiel抢先发话。

"上帝命令的？"天使问道，Sam看向他，他平静的脸上不羞不惧。这有点奇怪。因为Dean看起来糟透了。Sam不能怪他 - 尽管不是直接受害人，Sam都觉得这件事挺难消化的。

所以，当他老哥突然咆哮着拔出枪，对准丘比特的时候，Sam真觉得不能怪他。

"撤销它！"Dean命令道，丘比特看着指着他的枪，睁大眼睛。

"Dean，"Castiel的声音中有明显的警告，"他们不行 - 他们做不到的。"

"不！Cas，"Dean说，语气犀利中带着愤怒。

"命令 - "丘比特刚要说话就被打断。

"去TMD命令！"Dean吼道，"现在就解除它，不然我绝对把你打得全身是洞。"

"枪杀不死他，"Castiel在一旁名无表情的说。

"没关系，"Dean嚎叫，"总会有办法的。"

丘比特的脸被吓得失了颜色，Sam看到Dean眼中闪过一丝得意。有时他都忘了Dean发起火来有多么恐怖。

"杀了我也没用的，"丘比特颤抖着说，"你的计划是项联合任务。"

Dean危险地眯起眼睛，"该死的什么意思？"

"意思就是并不只有他一个丘比特在做这项工作，"Castiel解释道，"还有其他的丘比特在协调安排。"

Dean仰起头看向丘比特，"有多少？"

丘比特紧张的吞咽了下口水，Sam知道他们中不会有人乐于接受这个答案。

"呃… 所有的我们，"大个子裸男犹豫的说，在Dean的注视下越发畏缩，"这是项大工程。"

"什么意思？"Dean问，声音中满是疯狂的急不可待，然后绝望的看向Castiel，"到底TMD什么意思？"

Sam也看向天使，就好他近来常做的一样。Sam不确定究竟是从什么时候起，Castiel成为了他们队伍中不可分割的一员。他们不再只是温家兄弟 - 漫漫长路的行进中，他们变成了自由意志三人组。而现在，这件事…有可能拆散他们的队伍。

Cas的声音很平板，天使边说边思考。

"就是说，"Castiel认真专注的看向Dean，"我们什么都做不了。"

Sam看到他兄弟望着天使的眼睛整整一分钟，之后夺门而去。

* * *

最糟糕的情况，**史无前例的糟**。

如果说被一个嗑药的肥胖裸男调戏，并且得知了那个惊人的真相还不算糟的话，现在Dean就该高歌一曲来阻止他的兄弟跳下恶魔血节制花车了。

操TMD Famine。最讨人厌的一个天启骑士。Dean的暴躁是有原因的，不能全怪他。

如果说Dean对丘比特的重大揭示有些沮丧，就好像仅仅用有些微卷来形容地球边缘。所有这乱七八糟的…他和Cas之间的不管是怎么回事都糟透了，然而，现在竟然变成了神的干预。

他完全不知所措。

说真的，他的某一部分感到释然。他所遭遇的疯狂毕竟是有理由的 - 有原因的。上帝的旨意。他终于可以归咎与他人，虽然一点用都没有。当然他也是愤怒的 - 对于有人能够彻底的控制他的情感的愤怒。有一个高高在上的神明可以让他做连Michael也无法强迫他的事情：强迫他选择一种非己所愿的的命运。这太恶心了，太不公正了。

复杂内心情感三重奏中还有最后一项，一种他试图否认却无从否认的情感。

彻头彻尾的失望。

Cas和他…所有降临到他们的友谊…关系…上的疯狂和荒唐…不管怎样，Dean无法否认他们已经建立了一种…亲密关系。从某种程度上说，他因为有了可以归咎的人，使得他可以自我承认最近几个月的事确实影响到他了。

他记得 - 每一个亲吻，每一个抚触；每一次呼吸，每一声低吟。更重要的是，他记得Cas看他时的眼睛；天使对他说话的声音；天堂生物被不寻常的事情困扰时偏着的脑袋。不知从什么时候起，Dean不再仅仅把Cas看成是位有益联盟，甚至不是一个朋友。Cas已成为…神啊，成为了什么呢…

这其实并不重要。不再重要。Dean紧紧地闭上双眼。这一切都不是真的。这些想法，这些感觉…听到翅膀拍动的声音时内心深处的颤动…

Dean转过头，发现Impala的副驾驶座上坐着一位天使，怀抱着最大号外卖袋的White-castle。Dean惊诧的看着天使拿出汉堡包，迫不及待的打开包装。

"你来真的吗？"Dean问，声音中满是不可置信。

Cas只是盯着他的汉堡包，咧嘴笑着 - 真的在笑 - 这基本上可以让Dean做恶梦了。

"它们让我… 很开心，"天使用一种更适合放在床上的声音说。Dean翻了个白眼。这是他第一次看到该死的天使热衷于某物，竟然是天煞的芝士汉堡。当然，他的大脑呈现了未来版Cas的画面，他热衷的显然是与食物无关的什么其他。Dean突然很想撞墙。

"我所不明白的是，"Cas说道，把Dean从自残的思绪中拉回现实。"你的饥饿是什么，Dean？"

"啊？"Dean皱眉。Cas不停地咬着汉堡。

"好吧，尽管缓慢，但整座小镇都在被饥荒侵蚀，"天使解释道，"但目前看来，你似乎不受影响。"

Dean不经思考的脱口而出，"怎么？你觉得我应该爱上你？"

Cas缓缓看向他，原本充满震慑力的目光正因为天使刚咬了一大口汉堡而让Dean感觉有些好笑。不然他不会突然间感觉如此TMD不自在。这感觉就像用放大镜捉虫。

"不，"Cas终于说，稍微放松了他审视的目光。"不一定。尽管丘比特标记了我们，并不代表我就是你最热切的渴望。"

"你不是…"Dean有点语无伦次，"我才不**渴望**你。"他大声说。谁都知道，大声说出来的一定是真的…不是吗？

Cas再一次看向他，水蓝的眼睛仿佛轻易地看穿Dean的灵魂，让Dean觉得自己愚蠢至极。混蛋。Dean转开眼，愤怒的目光穿过街道看向停尸间。当他发现那个提着公文包的恶魔出来时，几乎欢呼。

谈话结束。

他们跟踪恶魔的时候，Cas的话语依然会绕在他耳边。这是真的，他没有像小镇的其他人一样受到饥荒的影响。他不渴望…任何事物。食物，性，酒精 - 他思量着，甚至不止一次强迫自己进入"需要"的情绪，但他就是…做不到。他内在的某处似乎有一个大洞，而那个大洞正在自我蚕食。这是相当恐怖的感觉。

* * *

Castiel未被饥荒感染。他的容器，Jimmy - 是他被感染了，这就是为什么他在十二小时内消灭了一百多个美妙的White-Castle汉堡。尽管Castiel还保持着理智。但当他进入餐馆打算切掉Famine手指上的戒指的时候，他意识到一股强烈的力量涌入他的容器，夺走了他的控制权，并把他禁锢在这个只受本能支配的躯体里。他倒下的时候，清楚的意识到Famine在贪婪得意的笑着，然后清楚的意识到Dean走进来，并且被抓住了。

他倾听者，无法让他的容器从吞咽的行为上转移，他听到Famine对猎人说，

"另一位Winchester先生，"他这样称呼他，表示他已经发觉Sam的接近。这对他们来说不是个好兆头。Cas听到天启骑士嘲弄Dean，他的声音破碎而腐坏 - 每一个音节都令他的容器在饥饿中翻涌。他所能做的只有全神贯注于Famine的问话，他问Dean觉得自己为什么没有被感染，与自己在车上问的如出一辙。

"我倾向于认为是由于我的人格力量，"Cas听到Dean说，虚张声势的作为自我防卫。

但没有起到什么作用，Famine直截了当的回复，"我不同意…"

然后他听到Dean压抑的喘息声 - 那声音刻蚀着尖锐而清晰的痛苦，让Castiel有一瞬间找回了自我。他可以抬眼一瞥天启骑士，他的手在Dean的胸口，猎人痛得弯下了腰。

"是的，我看到了，"Famine说，他的声音就像油脂沸腾。"一个深不见底，漆黑一片的虚无在那里，Dean。"

那些话令Castiel的某一部分沉了下去。他知道Dean已然破碎，也知道是因为什么，但是…

天启骑士咯咯地笑起来。

"死不能，生不得，"他嘲弄道，"你所向往的便是永恒的湮灭 - 你自己创造的内心的巨洞。"天启骑士的声音有些阴险恶毒，"让我们看看，如果顺其自然的话，嗯？"

Castiel在听到Dean无法克制的痛叫出声的那一刻，几乎就要爬出了他的精神禁锢。他不能再这样下去，他不能放任不管 - 他一定要做点什么 - 一定要帮上些忙…

他一定要。

Castiel平静下来。他有所渴望了。

他没有被饥荒感染，并不代表他不能被感染。惊人的是这股力量给予他的侵入力。足以击败撞车和火炮，攻城略池就是轻而易举的事了。Castiel知道他可以利用这力量，他静静等待。

这是项疯狂的冒险，本不在计划预期之中。既然人类在Famine的影响下都可以如此具有破坏性，他不敢想象自己的能力将会造成多么大的毁灭。但是，为了Dean。

最后，所有的一切，归根结底，都是为了 - Dean。他降临地狱，他背叛天父，他堕落坠天…为了Dean。Castiel敞开心怀迎接饥荒。

* * *

Dean倒下了，陷入自我意识的一片黑暗。全身涌动的剧痛仿佛血液在燃烧，但远不能与他精神上的痛苦相比，他的精神正在黑暗中被撕裂，粉碎，腐烂。他感到自己的灵魂正在瓦解，被他自我创造出的那片虚无吞噬。

而最恐怖的部分是？他心中有一片黑暗享受这个过程。

Famine说的没有错 - 他厌倦了。厌倦了战斗，厌倦了生活，厌倦了死亡。他只是…再也不想做任何事了。而此刻，他终于如愿以偿。

那炼狱般的疼痛仿佛只是微不足道的代价。

沉重的喘一口气，他的声音窒息在痛苦中，他强咽下恐慌。突然间，一切停止了，Dean感觉到自己在沉沦。

他睁开眼，眼前一片混乱，四周恶魔环绕 - 包围着他，就好像回到了…不，一个声音把他拉了上来…

"Dean！"声音很刺耳。"Dean，别离开我！"

Dean眨着眼，拖着沉重的眼皮想要搞清楚状况。Famine…Famine被…然后是Cas。Cas正在他身后 - 温暖的胸膛贴着他的后背，真实而强壮的手臂坚定地环着他的腰。Famine腐坏的笑声从远处传来。

"一条聪明的狗，"天启骑士嘲笑道，"学会新把戏了。"

他感觉到，而不是听到Cas的怒吼。

"我不会再让你碰到他！"天使的声音传达了他的誓言。

"我们走着瞧吧，"Famine说道他的音调就好像在逗小孩。这让Dean内心深处的某一处紧紧挛缩。透过朦胧的双眼，他看到Famine正抬起眼睛看向他的一群恶魔。在他发号施令之前，一个新的声音响起。

"放他们走，"那个声音说。Dean的视力游移向门口，是Sam。沾染血污的Sam…

"不…"他想说话，但声带不怎么听话。当Sam的目光瞄向他们时，圈绕着Dean的手臂又紧了些。

"带他离开这儿，"Sam命令道。

不。这不可能的…

"Sam不要，"他再一次努力，仅发出破碎的喘息。

"快走！"Sam厉声叫道，Dean感觉得到身后Cas的犹豫，之后，他感到肋骨下被托起的熟悉感，眼前的景象被卷进色彩的漩涡…

* * *

醒来时，有着Bobby睡椅在他脸颊下的熟悉感，这种感知令他舒适，然后他想起了发生的每一细节。

究竟是怎么…

"你睡了很长时间，"一个声音突然想起，令Dean有些惊异。当他发现声音的来源时，他觉得自己像个傻瓜。Cas正背靠着他的睡椅，坐在他旁边的地板上。从他躺着的地方，Dean可以伸出一只手够到天使的衣领，细碎的软发正散散蓬出。他不想那样做，一点都不。该死的。

"Sam在哪？"他问，惊讶的发现自己嗓音沙哑且剧痛难忍。不发一言的，Castiel从桌上拿来一瓶水递给他，目光关切。

"他在楼下，"天使回答，Dean大口喝水。那是当然的。那些叫喊声，恳求声 - 模糊，压抑，却令人心碎，就好像他们身处于同一屋中。Sam…他回想起他兄弟那一刻的画面，眼神凌厉，独自面对Famine，嘴边沾满血污…

哦Sammy。

"我昏睡了多久？"Dean问道，不顾全身肌肉的抗议，费力的坐起身。

"两天，"Cas的回答令Dean再一次沉重的倒下。TMD两天？怎么可能？"你昏迷了，"Cas解释道，"Sam打败了Famine然后送你回来，Bobby把他锁在地下室。"

地下室传来一声粗糙痛苦的嚎叫，Dean闭上眼睛。

"他只是需要再次把恶魔血清除出身体，"又响起一声尖叫回荡在空气中，宣告Cas的安慰失败。

Dean退缩着，再一次尝试坐起。当痛苦的喘息溢出唇齿的时候，他突然发现满眼的担忧的天使。

"不要动，"Cas命令道，声音轻柔中夹杂着训斥的意味，"Famine的力量对你伤害很大。"

当然了。Dean感觉的到 - 不仅是肉体的疼痛，还有什么更深层次的 - 就像胸中有一个空洞。几乎不假思索的，他抬起手拽开自己的衬衣。他要看一看 - 看一看自己是否完整，因为见鬼的他自己感觉不到。匪夷所思的，一个深黑的掌印刻蚀在他的胸骨上。Dean感到一种超现实的恐惧和畏缩，他简直想爬出自己的躯壳之外。当Cas伸出手，覆在那片印记上，Dean本能的畏缩似乎减轻了些。

"你在干 - "Dean的话语被从Cas掌心扩散来的温暖打断，酸痛的肌肉传来刺麻的感觉，那个空洞似乎被织补起来了一点。

"噢，"Dean喘息着，声音低沉沙哑，就好像他刚完成了一场令人身心愉悦的激烈运动。他本不想闭上眼睛，只是Cas的呼吸打在颈上的感觉会让他安然入睡。

"对 - 对不起，"Cas嗓中发出低沉的声音，胸前的温暖渐渐消散。只剩他被冰冷包围 - 尽管已不再像原先那样支离破碎。他睁开眼，Cas的脸只有一英尺的距离，天使神色不安。

"对不起，"他再一次说，声音依旧低沉暗哑。"我不知道会变成那样。"

Dean想问'变成哪样？'。他想装作没有感觉 - 他们接触时的晕眩感；还有无可辩驳的，他的身体习惯于Cas的存在，就像呼吸一样自然。但他不会说出来的。取而代之的是，他抬起手，覆在Cas放在自己心口的手上。

"你做了什么？"他问，声音平和惬意。

Cas没有说话，低下头，Dean顺着天使的目光看到天使举起他们紧紧相握的两只手。胸口的印记已然不再。

非常好。

一声突兀的咳嗽几乎使Dean跳起来，Castiel极快的端坐起身子，带离了温暖。Dean看向厨房边的门廊，脸颊不受控制的升温。Bobby的脸也挺红。

"如果你休息够了，就起来吧，"老猎人生硬的说，然后转着轮椅离开了。尽管现实是无尽的恐惧；尽管他仍能听到弟弟的尖叫从地下室传来；尽管他知道他现在对Cas的所有感觉都是假的 - Dean还是笑了。

有什么东西轻轻的破碎了，只有一瞬间，但真的破碎了。

- TBC -


	6. Chapter 6 Knock, Knock, Knockin'

Knock，knock，Knockin'

* * *

接下来的几日相当糟糕。Dean要么听着他弟弟痛苦的嚎叫从地下室传来，要么便是提着威士忌恍惚漫步在Bobby的废弃物堆积的小路上。并不是酒精能帮他。没有什么能。没有什么，除了…

不 - 他没有那样想。

他尽他所能的避免和Cas的近距离接触。有几次他可以感觉到天使的目光在注视他 - 包含关切的凝视。这每每让Dean磨牙。迟早有一天Dean会爆发，但他自己也不知道他能坚持到什么时候。

* * *

"别那样看我，"Dean吼道，声音嘶哑，带着酒精的气息。对面的Cas斜靠在Sam的禁闭屋的门旁，抬起头。待到他弟弟的吼叫声消停，天使的声音格外清晰。

"我怎么看你了？"他语气嘲笑，声音平静，令Dean怒火中烧。

"就好像我随时会倒下去一样，"他暴躁地说，"得了吧，我没事。"

"你有事，"Castiel确定的说，语气不容置疑。

Dean狠狠地灌了一口 - 今天是Wild Turkey - 毫不在意他的举动完全证明了Cas的观点。"该死的我怎样不关你的事，"他粗鲁的吼道。

Cas皱起眉，Dean努力着不让自己感到愧疚。

"这是我的事 - "Castiel还没说完，就被Dean粗暴的打断。

"为什么，就因为上帝安排我们在一起？"他愤怒地说，言语尖酸刻薄，但不想停下来，"你还要做个好战士听他的话？"

Castiel注视着他很长一段时间，目光深邃凝重，Dean不由自主的看向别处。

"就当是为了我们两个，离我远点儿。"他说道，不管他的声音有多么破碎和绝望，也不管除了自责和恐惧，还有什么能支持他继续走下去。他没能沉溺太久 - 就听到了拍打翅膀的声音弥散在这寂静中，黑暗中只剩他孤身一人。

* * *

Dean很沮丧。这对Castiel来说实在不新鲜了 - 自从他见到Dean，他一直都很沮丧。猎人跟他在一起的时候甚至会更沮丧，尤其是早期Castiel还属于天使军团一员的时候。但他从未燃烧过如此旺盛的怒火。

Castiel突然感到一种刺痛的感觉，这是前所未有的体验。直指向他的挫败感和愤怒感似乎已在他脑中播种，并且生根发芽。突然间他很想发泄和吼叫。于是，他离开了，他不想在Dean面前失去控制。

情绪。只是一个微不足道的名词，或者说他曾经以为是。自从他堕天 - 也许在更早之前 - Castiel就发现自己会受周围万事万物的影响。一个一生坚定于服从天堂的指示的天使，痛苦的发现自己从未停止过思考和反思。更令他惊奇的是，他确定，他的情感 - 就是人类通常所谓的情感 - 是本不应该存在的。

他不是人类，他知道的。他并没有堕落。尽管他的力量由于远离天堂而消逝，但他的荣光完好如初。他仍然是个天使。但他却得到了天使所没有的。他的情感。

如果他对Dean越来越强烈的关注不足以说明什么，那么，他对猎人激烈言辞的反应显然是能够说明问题的。Cas想要发泄。于是，他飞过喜马拉雅山脉，造成一些雪崩。这只是一个小小的发泄，而且那一片没有人类居住。毕竟，对山脉撒撒火还是可以原谅的。

他神游的想着他的天使同胞们会怎样看待他。一个有着肮脏的人类坏习惯的没用的叛徒。还被一个人类拴住了。

显然，这是他目前最大症结所在。

他从各个角度思考这个问题。无论从哪方面讲，天父都没有理由把他和Dean标记在一起。就算天父要这样做，他也该知道，Dean一定会拼死反抗 - 一旦他发觉自己的命运被安排了。至于Castiel自己…好吧，他自己也不太确定他的…哦，他的感觉。

相对Dean的激烈反抗，他并不想乖乖的听从这项指示，就算这个指示来自上帝本尊。当他意识到这点的时候，他感到无比的惊讶和恐慌。违背他的高层监管（就是Sam所谓的上级）是一回事，但是反抗上帝本尊…

Castiel感到迷惘，恐惧，无助。并且孤独。

他尚未意识到自己是多么需要温家兄弟，让他内心安宁，维持理智清醒。被踢出天堂并不只是被剥夺力量，他还被隔离在从前所熟悉的一切一切之外。Dean和Sam，甚至于Bobby - 是他仅存的联系；他最初的反抗的原因。

他正在失去他们。全是因为天父的选择和安排。数千年来，Castiel第一次对天父心存不满。回首往事，愤怒驱使着他找寻丘比特问询原因。愤怒且挫败。因为显然他解决不了问题，他只能试着理解。

* * *

"老兄！"Cupid发现Castiel的时候很热情，片刻后变得震惊，因为他被那一位天使抓了起来 - 拖到了远离小天使玩闹的地方的某处。Cupid觉得很野蛮，尤其是他还没有完成被分配分任务。看了一眼Castiel的脸色，Cupid悻悻的放弃了优先权。

并不是他要旷工的 - Dean Winchester和天使Castiel也是他负责的对象。与流行观点不同的是，他的工作并不仅仅是射出那支爱之箭就万事大吉，哦当然不是。定格出一个欢喜的笑容，Cupid转向怒视他的双眸。

"能为你效劳吗，老兄？"他欢快的说。

"告诉我，你们做了什么，"Castiel命令道，"详细确切的。"

"对你们？"Cupid困惑的说。

"你们是怎样标记Dean Winchester和我的？"他兄弟愤怒的冒泡的声音让Cupid瑟缩了一下。他绝对愿意承认，当他头一次听说Castiel和Dean也是他工作的一部分的时候，他也相当疑惑。就Dean Winchester来说 - 当然，他非常特别，但他仍然属于人类，有着人类的情感，人类的牵挂。然而Castiel…

Cupid抬起眉毛看向直到现在还怒视着他的天使。丘比特是观察人类情感的专家 - 这是职业说明上界定的。他一眼就能看出Castiel的忿怒缘何而来。混乱，焦虑…的单相思。这…太夸张了。

"哦，不，"Cupid说，掩饰不住言语中的惊奇，"我们没有标记你们。"

确实没有。这让离奇的现实更加难以置信。Cupid的内心升腾起快乐的泡泡，一如每次他出色的完成工作时的感觉。

"你说 - "Castiel很困惑，却被Cupid快活的猛拍向他后背的一掌打断。

"指示就是撮合你俩蠢蛋，"Cupid咧嘴笑道，Castiel依然眉头紧皱。这并不令人惊奇 - 他高级别的同胞都是相当缺乏敏锐度的。Cupid和他的伙伴们要做的就是塑造一些感情，并指向正确的方向。

"每个配对都是与众不同的，"Cupid解释道，"有时候，人类是可以改变的，但是…你们俩？"Cupid轻轻的笑道，"如你所见 - 乱搞你们俩的感情是会不得善终的。"

更不用说，Cupid回想起Dean在得知他们被配对时的阴暗表情。恐怖的人类啊。他有些明白为什么他会被指定成为Michael的容器了。

"那么，你们都在…搞些什么？"Castiel有些犹豫的问。这无疑是受了Dean Winchester的影响。Cupid得意的笑起来。

"其他的所有傻事，"Cupid开心的回答，令Castiel的困惑加深。

"什么意思？"天使问道，紧盯着Cupid高涨的情绪。

"我们给你们周围的环境一些小小的推动，"Cupid解释道，"让这个世界相信你们属于彼此。当然，你们本来就是。"

就像恶魔一样难以驾驭。他不知道天父为什么留下这么多难题，成功的希望如此渺茫。直到现在。微妙的表情划过他的天使兄弟的面庞，相当值得一看的表情。

"你们…"Castiel难以置信的结巴了，"你们改变了环境？"

"嗯…"Cupid欢快的说，"这是项大工程。"

* * *

一小时后，Castiel还在消化这个事情。降落在喜马拉雅山上，他思考着，手指漫无目的的拂过积雪。

他的理智。他的情感。其实并未受到丘比特力量的影响。Castiel不知自己究竟是释然了，还是更加沮丧了。因为如果他没有被标记，便意味着，他所经历的一切…感觉到的一切，都是真切实在的。

不承认自己心意什么的就太愚蠢了。如果他诚实的 - 在这以前他从来没有过下意识的诚实的面对自己 - 他承认其实这些感觉早已驻扎在心中。忠诚，奉献…还有其他什么让他窒息的东西。它们一直都在 - 丘比特们只是推进了他的原始意向。

以一种相当独特的方式。Cupid说关于改变Dean的想法和认知是行不通的，这是对的 - 他们现在的状况就是很好的证明。所以，丘比特们就把事情变成简单的…暗示。

暗示的力量。Castiel切实的体会到了这个短语的含义。

因为丘比特们成功了 - 至少在Castiel这边。他对Famine力量的反应足以证明。他永远记得那种撕裂他的渴望 - 那种必要。一定要救Dean；一定要保护他；一定要让他属于自己。

Dean应该知道真相。让猎人被假象蒙蔽只会越来越混乱。下定决心后，Castiel展翅飞向Bobby家。老猎人会知道两兄弟的去处。

当然，他找到他们时，Sam和Dean已经死了。

* * *

Sam正在享受感恩节晚宴 - 他的第一个感恩节晚宴 - 他听到Cas的声音从休息室传来。告诉他已死亡的惊人事实，更加惊人的是他此刻身处何处。

因为，真的么，他？在天堂？在那做了那些事情之后？

让他气恼的是，Cas似乎也很惊奇他上了天堂。他讽刺的表示'靠，谢啦'但没能改变天使面无表情的脸，天使只是简单的回答'不客气'。然后Cas告诉他沿着路走，找到Dean，然后去找Joshua - 天堂里唯一能与上帝通话的天使。太简单了。

哈！

沿着路走 - 太简单了。然而找到Dean时…神哪，Sam希望他没有。当他步入Chuck的客厅时，他就知道自己应该转身。但他没能做到，他看到了Dean和Cas，就他们两个在屋里。这会儿已经太迟了，来不及闭上眼，塞上耳朵，嗯就像个三岁娃娃逃避责骂。

不，他看到他的兄弟和Castiel深陷情欲不能自已，附带环绕立体声效果。当Sam想象 - 尽管他非常非常努力的不去想 - 他兄弟和Cas那晚上的吻应该是一个痛苦万分的轻啄 - 或许还夹杂着诅咒叫骂和无与伦比的尴尬。绝对不…不是**这样**。

Sam看到Castiel的手指插入Dean的发中，他的兄弟难以抑制的呻吟 - 真的是呻吟…就好像是两个原本真心相爱的人终于发现了彼此的心意！这是Castiel，天哪，一个纯正的**处子**，正在亲吻他的老哥，让他颤抖呻吟。这完全是观赏兄弟搞基嘛。

Holy mother of FXXK.

他看到Castiel把Dean挤在一个隐形屏障之间，一只手仍停留在他的发间，另一只手覆上他的臀部，把他们之间的距离拉的不能再近。老天，赏他个钢丝球吧，他需要擦一擦眼睛。

尽管场面恐怖，但Sam就是挪不开眼。太TMD离奇了，看到他的兄弟全然放松。Sam见过Dean和女人 - 虽然他希望他没有 - 但他的兄弟从来没有这样过。彻头彻尾的青涩和全心全意的…投入。

Sam不由想到，如果他兄弟能明白自己的感情会怎么样。也许就不会在Famine之战后听到他们分别的话语了。

Sam一直都很奇怪Dean关于Cas突然消失的理由。或者说没有理由。他兄弟在某些事情上是极其顽固的，所以Sam只得到一个模糊的回答'我们叫他，他就会来'，事实也是这样。（操你当我们家Cas是callboy啊！）鉴于目前的状况和丘比特的标记问题，他想他已经对事情的概况和原因有了全面的了解。

Dean是个顽固的，愚蠢的，天煞的蠢蛋。

他面前的景象突然变换，魔法屏障轰然倒塌，Dean和Cas一起摔倒了Chuck的椅子上。Dean痛叫出声的样子太乐了。天知道，他必须找点什么好笑的，不然他会精分。

如果那声痛呼没让他发笑，Dean看到Castiel得意的微笑时的表情绝对可以。Sam笑得停不住，直到Dean犀利的回头。Castiel拍拍翅膀飞走了，Sam做出一个超级鬼脸。

"所以，"他欢快的说，"这就是你的天堂。"

Dean此刻的表情令Sam觉得所有恐惧都是值得的。

"我的啥？"

* * *

Dean恨死天堂了。

如果让Sam看到他最丢人的瞬间还不糟糕的话，那么追踪到Joshua，亲耳听到他说上帝的旨意显然够他郁闷了。

"上帝拯救了你们，把你们放到飞机上。他带回了Castiel。他传达指令给丘比特们…"

"耶，那真感谢他，"Dean咆哮，"让我像个妞似的。"

Joshua只是看着他，定定的看着他仿佛世纪般久远，Dean忽然感觉很不自在，他知道Castiel那特别的天赋是从何而来了。他还没来得及问为什么上帝认为他应该和天使配对，他们就被逐出了天堂之外。

最囧的是，当他把Joshua的话告诉Cas时的表情。天使的心在他面前碎裂成两半，他还没来得及伸出手，Cas就慌慌张张的飞走了。

他们有好几天没看到天使了。Dean自我厌恶，却又被不由自主的担忧啃噬着心神。

去TMD天堂。

- TBC -


	7. Chapter 7 Final Tour

Final Tour

* * *

Castiel发过誓不再饮酒的，就在他第一次卷入麻烦的时候。但那是在他被天父抛弃之前。

失去信仰会令人重新思考之前的信仰。

并且，当他收到Sam的语音留言的时候已经醉的一塌糊涂了 - 或者，用温家弟弟的话说，他"露出真Castiel本色了"。就Castiel自己而言，他并不很关心这些。他确定的告诉Sam与他们周旋的那姑娘不是先知 - 竟然怀疑他，他简直想叫他蠢蛋 - 他们开始着手调查研究。

确切的说是Sam开始调查研究。Castiel翻出了Sam的iPod，正嗡嗡的播放着歌曲。

AC/DC，小屏幕上显示着。Castiel发现自己还挺喜欢的。

Sam的表情，显然是很不寻常的。即使这样，当温家弟弟清了清嗓子开始说话的时候，Castiel还是没能听出弦外之音。

"所以，呃…你和Dean，"Sam尴尬的开口。

Castiel眨眨眼，耳中正回响着美妙的Back in Black,"Dean和我，"他重复道。Sam本来很犹豫，而现在很无语。（Back in Black是AC/DC的一首歌…很有味道，很特别）

"我，呃…"Sam的大手胡乱的抓着毛绒脑袋，"…在天堂看到你们两个。"

Castiel皱起眉，"我不在天堂，"他指出，这使猎人更尴尬了。

"呃 - 是的，不…我知道，"Sam语无伦次。

Castiel正处于醉酒状态，相当烦躁，"你到底想说什么，讲不清就不要讲了。"他不满道，不出意外的Sam给了他一个白眼。

"你在Dean的天堂里，"Sam脱口而出 - 尽管Castiel还没有理解他的意思 - 他的脸更红了。

"通往花园之路就是你过往的记忆，"Castiel平静的说 - 脑中的醉意却激烈的翻涌着。更重要的是，那条路是重温人类最美好的回忆。那些他们经历的，甚至享受的 - 在某种程度上对他很重要。Dean享受与他一起的记忆？

"是的，"Sam清清嗓子，回答道，"我知道。"

这回是Sam避免与Castiel的眼神接触了，Castiel突然明白了Sam看到的是哪一段回忆。好…窘啊…

Sam在天使审视的目光下局促不安，最终猎人鼓起勇气。

"所以…你喜欢他吗？"Sam突然问。

Castiel困惑道，"当然，我喜欢Dean，"语气平板。毕竟他是为了那人堕落的，显然他在心中是占有一定分量的。

出于某种原因，这个回答让Sam很纠结。明显人类在使用某些词语的时候是加入了一些微妙的含义的，而含蓄的暗示Castiel永远都不会全懂。

"我的意思是你喜欢他吗…"Castiel有趣的看着Sam脸部肌肉痛苦的抽搐。"爱情方面的？"

Castiel深深的皱起眉，陷入他和Cupid的对话的回忆中。他对Dean的感情可以说十分复杂。

"我…不知道。"

他不确定。他知道自己关心Dean，知道他需要他…

"好吧，那你喜欢和他接吻吗？"Sam问，声音既认真又好笑。Castiel回想起他和Dean的那些吻。那，至少是个简单的问题。

"是的，"他坚定的陈述，"Dean反应很好。"（responsive是个美妙而富有内涵的词语，废柴草在敏感羞涩和热情响应之间摇摆~）

他看到Sam的脸惊恐的扭作一团。

"老兄 - 我不需要知道那个，"猎人悲催的呻吟。

"那你别问，"Castiel沉下脸。

他们两个一起沉默下来，直到Castiel不堪忍受Sam的扭捏躁动。显然猎人还有什么话要说，但是说不出口。

终于，挫败的温家小弟豁出去了。

"Okay，我想问，"Sam突然开口，表情中纠结着一半恐惧，一半好奇。他接下来的话语是Castiel没有想到的。

"你从哪学会那样亲吻的？"

Castiel体会到了一秒钟之前Sam的窘迫。血液中的酒精丝毫没有减弱这种窘迫感。

"你…不会想知道的。"他犀利的回答。

这让Sam更加好奇了。Castiel惊疑的看着猎人倾过身子，完全忘记了面前的文献。"怎么？为什么？"

Castiel皱起眉，"因为你和Dean不赞成我读取别人的思想。"

Sam睁大眼睛，"你偷窥了别人的脑子？来获取…接吻小贴士？"

"不是所有的内容，"Castiel防备的辩解道，有点懊恼。他以前从不认为读取别人的思想关乎道德问题，直到Sam和Dean提醒他。"只是关于Dean和我的。"

Sam显然大脑当机了，"别人心目中的你和Dean？"无法言喻的惊奇，"比方说…在一起？"

Castiel点点头，Sam的脸色变得更加惊悚。

"那是受丘比特力量的影响，"他解释道，他也是从光P股天使那得到答案后才逐渐明白的。"所有人都认为他和我应该发生性关系，所以他们自行想象了。"

Sam的表情好像生吞了一只死猪。

"那太…邪恶了，"温家小弟濒临崩溃。

"你无法想象，"Castiel赞同道，声音一本正经，"我还看到一些…不该看到的。"

是真的。服务员们，收银员们，大街上擦肩而过的人群 - 无一不在想象着他和Dean，或情愫暗涌，或干柴烈火，有时甚至是一些不可思议的体位。尽管，他承认有时会见到些很有趣的幻想，但其他的…令他无语，只有恐惧渐渐渗入。

Sam的嗤笑出声将他拉回现实。而他此刻的表情似乎给了猎人给更多的笑料，Sam笑得快要滚到地上去了。

"Cas"Sam抽着气，眼睛水汪汪的，"你…你个大变态！"

Castiel看着面前的Sam笑得疯疯癫癫。

说真的，_他_才是喝醉了的人啊。

* * *

当Dean终于满手鲜血的出现在汽车旅馆的时候，Castiel醉酒的嗡嗡作响已经变成了恐怖的宿醉。他坐在汽车旅馆门外，手托着头痛欲裂的脑袋。Dean走近他，拿着一瓶神奇小药片。

"我该吃多少？"Castiel没精打采的说，Dean在他旁边坐下，递给他小药瓶。

"你？"Dean嗤之以鼻，"整瓶全吃了吧。"

Castiel点点头，继续用手托起脑袋。如果他心无旁骛的话，痛苦是在一点一点减轻的。但后颈突如其来的触感让他一瞬间僵住了，随后便沉溺其中。他感到猎人的手指张弛有度的按摩着他后颈的肌肉，蚀骨销魂。

"这…很舒服"，天使喃喃低吟，在猎人指掌间的魔法中放松下来。

"这个叫做颈部按摩，"Dean告诉他，声音中有一丝娱乐，"对宿醉最有效。"

Castiel想如果宿醉能得到如此，他宁愿多醉几次。他感激的不仅仅是痛苦的解除。他不确定从什么时候起，他开始如此享受Dean的抚触；他只知道，此刻 - 猎人在他身边温暖的感觉和肌肤上令人喜悦的触感 - 他胸腔中温暖而实在的什么东西，绽放了。

一小时前的Sam的话闪过他脑中。

Dean的天堂。他们的吻是Dean天堂的一部分。而据丘比特的解释…

Dean…Sam问过什么来着？啊是的 - Dean_喜欢_他吗？

"我理解你，你知道的，"Dean坐在他旁边，"我也有个不负责任的老爸。所以，是的，我能体会你的痛苦。"

突然间，Castiel再一次被害他沦落至此的原因击中，顷刻沮丧下来。

"那你是怎么解决的？"他问，看向Dean的眼睛。

猎人回视他一种邪恶的了然。

"找个好日子，找个漂亮妞。"

* * *

他本想趁此机会告诉Dean丘比特的话。猎人的手在他的后颈，他们目光胶着，这是一个好机会。除了Sam和牧师也冲了进来加入他们。

其余就没什么好说的了。他们的第一次猎杀失败了，盛怒下的巴比伦娼妇使用了专门针对天使荣光的黑魔法咒语，然后Dean…Dean突破了圣经的教义，用双手杀死了那个娼妇。确切的说，他没有打破圣经 - 他遵守了。

痛苦使Castiel没能及早发现情况，发现Dean能够杀死巴比伦娼妇意味着什么。当Dean目光沉重并痛苦的看向他，随后转身离开汽车旅馆的时候，他才恐惧的意识到发生什么。

"放松，我只是去拿些绷带，"他对Sam保证。但他眼中的神色彻底的背叛了他。

"不…"Castiel喘息着提醒Sam注意的时候，Impala的引擎已经发动了。

他们已经失去了他。Castiel失去了Dean。

* * *

Dean想去看看Lisa。靠，他甚至还想去看看Cassie。但他最终哪都没去。不管他做什么，未来都不会改变。他确信她们得到了很好的照料 - 他当然知道，但再去说什么都是不重要的了。

他想过告诉Lisa，他最快乐的时光就是与她在一起。如果他的人生不是这样，他希望和她和Ben在一起。他真的这样想过…确切说，是很久以前。如果他向往普通人的生活，他会希望那样，但他早已不在向往普通的生活了。这就是为什么他的处境这么难以言喻的糟糕。

上帝已经剥夺了他的理想。为什么不让Michael实现？

于是，他回到堪萨斯州的劳伦斯。因为事情是从那开始的，应该在那结束。

后来回想起来，拜访一个开放着Winchester频道的灵媒师居住的小镇，实在不是明智的举动。Missouri女士从她的巫师帽子中找出Cas的电话号码。

* * *

Dean正在收拾他的个人生活用品，手里提着半瓶Jack Daniel，不经意的一瞥，他从浴室的镜子中看到了Cas的怒容。他并不是十分的惊奇。他早知道有那么些可能，他可能会在事成前被追踪到。但来的是Cas…主啊，Dean真希望不是Cas。

叹了口气。Dean又垂下头，收拾起牙具"滚开，Cas。"

"不，"天使在他身后说，声音如岩石般冷硬。Dean对自己犯了个白眼。

"你不能阻止我这样做，"Dean说，转过身来面对天使。刚转过身，他就后悔了。

Dean一直刻意的不去想Cas - 不去想他这么做的时候那个天使会怎样。他知道Sammy会失望。Bobby会狠狠的教训他。然而Cas - 他不敢想Cas会怎么对他。尤其是对Cas来说，他把自己献给Micheal更是一种背叛。

所以他采取了对付其它令他不安的事情的措施 - 忽视它。而此刻他知道了原因 - 因为在他混乱了的思维里，从未找到过面对天使的愤怒和痛苦的解决途径。

"我已为你付出所有，"Cas暴怒道，声音因愤怒而颤抖 - 比Dean见过的任何时候都更愤怒。好吧，Dean是个善于火上浇油的家伙。

他狂笑一声，受虐狂本质让他几乎享受Cas危险的目光。

"那是你犯得第二个错误，"他回答道，那痛苦又嘲弄的声音每每令Sam咬牙切齿。"第一个错误就是把我拉出地狱。"（抽死你丫个混蛋！

"我 - "

"是的，你服从命令，"Dean吐了口口水，怨怒如毒药般弥散。"而你是个听话的小战士，不是吗，Cas？"

Cas眼中闪过的一道亮光，表明他也想到了上一次Dean这样指控他时的情况。

"应该是Micheal，"Dean咆哮道，并不在意自己的口不择言。他胡乱的发着脾气，并极尽所能的让他的声音更恶毒。"他才是那个该拉我出来的家伙。他是个混蛋，但他有优先权。"（丫个混蛋抽死你！

他看到这番话对Cas的打击了，比子弹更残忍的穿出血淋淋的窟窿。他感觉自己的某一部分枯萎了，而另一部分…神啊，另一部分在享受。他终于意识到自己在做什么。他想说他不愿意伤害Castiel，但那是骗人的 - 他就是想伤害他；想看到天使的眼中闪过痛苦和背叛。因为伤害导致憎恨。如果Cas恨他，他将会更轻松些。

Cas没有看到那把枪，虽然它很明显。Dean在Cas眨眼之前把枪压上自己的太阳穴。这是既愚蠢又绝望的举动，但Dean真的已经到那个地步了。如果Zachariah不能在他死后找到他，那他不配抓到他。

"现在我就这么做，"他恨恨的说，尖酸刺耳。

但是，TMD，他太低估Cas的速度了。

所有一切都是在一瞬间发生的。他扣下扳机的一瞬间，便是满眼的深色风衣，着了火的袖子和手中被拧烂的枪。出于本能的，Dean猛烈还击，直到被重锤般的一拳打到下颌。

Dean挨了一拳后，已经站不稳的就要倒下，而Cas的行动更快，他提起Dean，双脚离地，然后把他摔在浴池上方的玻璃上。

"这就是我为之反抗的？"天使喘着粗气，眼色青灰，与Dean几乎鼻尖蹭着鼻尖。"让你像个懦夫一样认输？"

Dean感到心中有什么碎了。整个世界只剩下痛苦，磨难和悲伤 - 如此深重的悲伤，和绝望。他闭上眼，想要逃离Cas和其它一切一切该死的可以逃避的一切。

"我为你而战！为你而死！"Castiel吼道，把他狠狠的推向背后的碎玻璃。从某种程度上说，Dean期望这样，欢迎痛感。那是种真实的感觉，真实的仿佛只有此时此刻此景，再无其它。

"对不起，"Dean的声音破碎，感到Cas紧握着他的手在颤抖。他本不想说对不起的，待说出来后才发现那是真的。真实的，除此之外别无其它。Dean睁开眼睛，看到Castiel的纯蓝，吸引着他沉溺；吸引着他去感受。

"对不起，"他再一次啜泣，抓住Castiel袖口的手渐渐滑向光裸的肌肤。那本是一项无意识的举动 - 本是无关紧要的，然而当他们肌肤相触的时候，整间浴室的电频都改变了。Dean的呼吸令Cas的眼睛染上情欲的颜色。

谁都不知道是谁先行动的 - 那一刻仿佛凝固了，他们凝视着彼此，下一刻Cas的嘴唇就与他的贴在一起了，天使激烈地索求着，紧实的压向猎人。Dean永远不会承认他渴求他。

这是他们第一次不为外物所迫而接吻。第一次不是迫于什么该死的畸形的生存游戏。而是出于两颗破碎的心灵和纯粹的热情。第一次Dean没有思考，他不需要思考。因为，如果这是世界末日来临前的最后一个吻，他不会让什么该死的命运或者顽固迂腐的异性恋说辞阻止他享受。

他已经半坐在浴池边了，Cas的身体完全的压上他，一直处于引导位置，他没有抗议。当Cas利用他的体位优势分开他的双腿的时候 - 就算想着这些是他常常对女孩子做的事情 - 也没能停止他的战栗。他们的吻还没有中断，Dean的感觉沉溺在熟悉的欢愉中。

Cas吻得就好像他是个溺水者，而Dean是氧气 - 极尽所有的绝望和热望。此刻，他毫无顾忌的对自己坦诚了，这就是总能让他身体里产生纯粹的欲望的什么东西。但所有的一切都比不上看到Cas随着他的旋律而沉沦的样子。

当Dean的腿挂上天使腰部，并研磨他们下体的时候，Cas溢出了纯粹的喘息，这声音几乎把Dean送上天堂。

"Dean…我要 - Ohfuck…"

这是第一次Dean听到Cas说脏话。就当他觉得有一点好笑的时候，他发现Castiel充满情欲的声音是那么的性感。

被本能的快感驾驭着，Dean唇角挂着银丝，沿着天使的脖颈向下，然后，一口咬下。再一次把他们的身体紧密的贴合在一起，不顾Cas的激烈反抗 - 他高亢的呻吟令Dean的心脏漏跳了一拍。

"Dean，我们不能…"Cas喘息着，声音粗糙，而双手却不住的停留在Dean的臀部摩擦；把彼此拉得更近。

"不，我们可以，"Dean咬牙道，震惊于自己声音中浓浓的苦涩。"没关系的。一切都无所谓…"

哦，神哪，他本不想那样说的。不想那么恐惧和无助。他感觉到Cas在他怀中僵住，他受收紧臂膀。

"请不要，"他听到自己无助的恳求，"不要停下。"

时间悄悄划过。他尽情享受这片刻的忘却 - 忘却他该做什么；忘却为何他要那样做；甚至忘却此刻 - 这些时光都是虚幻的…

"求你了，"他轻轻的祈求，紧紧的抓住Cas的衣服，把自己的脸埋在天使的颈窝。手指插入发间的感觉令Dean感到久违的愉悦。

"对不起，"Cas低声说，他耳边的声音柔软而沉重。"我应该早点告诉你的。"

Dean还未来得及思考便被拖入了黑暗。

清醒时，他已经在干燥整洁的地下室，被绑在一根金属管道上。

"TMD怎么回事？"Dean暴跳道，看到面前阴影变动僵了一下。那个身影实在是Dean最不想见到的一个。

"所以，"Cupid害羞的说，"我们得谈谈。"


	8. Chapter 8 Plan B

Plan B

* * *

Castiel是个胆小鬼。这是他的新头衔 - 一个他永远不会想要争取但不知不觉就被冠上的新头衔。仅次于愚蠢和命中注定。

他本该告诉Dean的。在第一时间告诉他。当他发觉Dean嘶哑而绝望的与他决裂的时候，Castiel知道自己犯了不可饶恕的错误。他可以说自己没有机会，没有时间，但Castiel知道，这些话只是 - 借口，非常可悲的借口。他太过醉心于自己的消沉，因为被天父遗弃，以至于对周围发生的事情漠不关心。

几乎可以说是…人性的弱点。

此刻，显然Dean正被Cupid的话语所困扰，Castiel不能原谅自己竟然没有早些发觉。他更不能原谅自己的是竟然把告诉猎人的责任推卸给Cupid。

这是有理由的。他本能的认为，相比从自己口中说出，Dean更能听的进去Cupid的话 - 尤其是在上次的遭遇之后。他也知道，Dean需要时间来认真整理他的情绪，就像他自己一样。Castiel自己也不轻松。知道真相，不管怎样，并不能消除他心中的顾虑和不安。

当他一无所获的回来时，Sam和Bobby看着他，就好像他长了第二个脑袋。他不能怪他们，那只不过是他们看到他仓皇撤退时表现出的自然反应。一个陌生的灵媒师打来电话，他就飞走了，愤怒与担忧为他加速。他现在知道了，他不该这么草率 - 面对Dean之前，他应该给自己一个冷静下来的机会。然而冲动的代价显然就是非理性。他揍Dean的那一拳也吓到自己了，瞬间的冲动让他的愤怒暴涨，行动不再经过思考。

但是…他现在的感觉不知是好还是坏。Dean伤害他了，比他想象的更深。所以Castiel回击他。那是痛苦的人类的冲动，纯粹的情绪反应，是一种六个月以前的Castiel还不可能明白的，但如今却身陷其中的一种感情。

那个吻…那个吻是完全清新的什么东西。 他们第一个不受外界影响的吻 - Castiel怀念那混合着痛苦和欢愉的一刻。还有其它在他胸腹中燃烧的什么东西。

Dean亲吻的时候就好像着了魔似的；黑暗而索求。他必须得忘记 - 脑中那挥之不去的爱抚，呻吟和燃烧的热望。但Castiel同时渴望着，渴望感觉到猎人；渴望确定他没有失去他 - 还没有。

然后，Dean的话语仿佛把他的心脏直直的烧出个洞。

"无所谓，什么都不重要了…"

从来没有任何事给Castiel如此大的打击，让他如此内疚和绝望。这就是他所做的一切。他只希望事情还未到无法挽救的程度 - 希望Cupid的话能弥补。

一定要能。

* * *

Dean正在经历他生命中最离奇的体验。包括在一个假的基情电视剧里和一个天使调情。

Cupid对他解释了一切缘由 - 虽然他尚未理清头绪 - 然后他被解开绳索，带出了地下室。他惊悚的发现自己身处Missouri Mosley女士的厨房。那时他便明白了Castiel是如何找到他的。

那个傲慢的老妇人看了他一眼，用极具威慑性的眼神盯住他，轻哼了一声。

"我本来要扇你，不过看起来你的天使替我省了麻烦，"她评论道。五分钟后，Dean发现自己老老实实的坐在她的厨房里，一块巨大的生硬的牛排拍过他的脸，如此持续剧烈的疼痛，绝对会留下大片淤青。

他早就领教过，千万不要惹毛天使。

期间Missouri女士盛情款待了Cupid - 他们明显是在给Dean理清头绪的私人空间。这一切也许并不是那么诡异，除了Cupid常年裸着身体就像他第二次闯入Dean的生活时一样 - 虽然这并不影响光P股小天使和女巫师就像唠唠叨叨的老妇女在做头发。

Dean几乎忘了Missouri其实是多么的不寻常。他惊讶的发现自己想念她。

但是，鉴于此场景的怪诞，他真想狠狠的掐醒自己，Cupid的话就像命运的弹珠在他脑子里横冲直撞，搞得他脑子里一团糟。说真的，他都不知道该笑还是该哭。

一方面，他的情绪是自己的。上帝并没有向他原先想的那样，操他的命运，这是个令人痛苦的安慰。他没有失控。他没有迷失自我。

但另一方面…他的情绪TMD是自己的。每一次的搞砸，恐怖的意外。每一个人都在令他无意识的找寻Cas的温暖，每一个人都在使他的目光纠结于天使的嘴唇，他附近三英尺以内的人，都能感受到他想起天使的吻时的温暖和激情。

他全然不知所措。

"如果你已经结束了自我恐慌，我有个漏水的水管需要你看下，"Missouri的声音突然切入，把Dean拉出…是的，好吧 - 他的恐慌。

Dean看着那个女人，眨眨眼 - 一个孤独的女人，两个空茶杯在他身旁的桌上。Dean皱起眉，"Cupid去哪了？"

"他还有工作，"Missouri简单的说，以Dean意想不到的超高效率把杯子放进水槽清洗。鉴于目前情况，Dean感觉相当不真实。

"但是 - "Dean说，但马上被打断，Missouri背对着他嗤笑。

"但是，你以为他是你的专职保姆，"她说道，她的声音暗示了这种假设是多么不现实。"专门来阻止你把自己献给一个大天使，嗯？"

Dean只是呆呆地望着她，口吃道，"呃…是吗？"

Missouri继续哼哼唧唧的说 - 这是她非常擅长的。显然经过练习。

"你还是一如既往的愚钝，亲爱的，"她简单的说，"你可以做任何你想做的。"

Dean几近蚊吟，"但是Cas - "

"Castiel了解你胜过任何人，包括你自己，"Missouri打断他，她的话令Dean的嘴唇不安的干燥起来。"他给了你选择，"她解释道，定定的目光仿佛穿透他。"你可以继续自我毁灭，不然就省省你的抱怨，做一个你的天使相信你能成为的人。"

整整一分钟，Dean无言以对。尤其是因为她把Cas称呼为**他的**。

"对于一个失去信仰的天使来说，他似乎对你信任过剩，孩子，"Missouri评论道，她的声音比之前柔软了少许。但来去匆匆的，很快又被她一贯的傲慢所替代。"现在，你如果没事了，水龙头可不会自我修复。"

* * *

Sam不知道发生了什么，这使他抓狂。当杀死巴比伦娼妇后，Dean也不知所踪，他几乎扯掉了自己的头发来搞清他的笨蛋兄弟究竟会去哪。

如果是六个月前，他一定猜得到 - Lisa，或者Cassie…但是，与Cas发生的一切显然改变了Dean的告别旅行计划。他不知该从何下手。然后Cas接到一通电话，Cas脸上的完全的愤怒令Sam后退了一步，之后天使就匆忙的飞走了。

Sam仍然不知道电话另一端的人是谁，或者Cas飞去了哪里。只是他回来的时候没有带着Dean一起，但是向他们保证情势尚在掌控中…'目前尚在'。该死的目前 - 究竟是**TMD**什么意思？但是除了恼怒和吼叫，他不可能从简洁的的天使那挖出答案。

于是，Cas为了逃避那销魂的偏头痛，再一次消失了，留下他们一副紧张的'有什么事情发生了'的样子。此刻，Sam很担心他的牙齿，因为他最近过多的咬牙和磨牙都是不健康的。当然，不出一分钟，Dean就表示支持 - Dean大摇大摆的走进门，就好像刚去酒吧喝了几杯一样。当然，那片天煞的占了半个脸的淤青不是这么说的。

"哪里的 - 什么 - "Sam挣扎了一下，脑子里的问题全在打架。

"我也很高兴见到你，Sammy，"Dean开玩笑道，让Sammy祈祷那片该死的淤青并没有看起来那么该死的吓人。因为他也想揍他一顿。

"你脸怎么了？"他问道，抓住最直接的一个问题。

他看到Dean伸出一只手，碰到那片丑陋的淤青时面容抽搐。"给你一个提醒，Sammy，"Dean挖苦的说，"不要惹恼呆天使。"

Sam睁大眼睛，"Cas打你的？"

Dean点点头，就在此时，Bobby决定宣告他的存在。轮椅虽然笨重，却可以令行动悄无声息。

"非常好，"老人咆哮道，声音中的愤怒令Sam都吓了一跳。"省的我动手。"

Dean起码的羞愧还是有的，"Bobby，我 - "

"不要叫我Bobby，"Bobby吼道，活像一只带着卡车司机帽的熊，"我TM知道你想干什么，除非从我的尸体上踩过去。"

"我知道我 - "Dean犹豫道，似乎在思考什么。这个，坦白说，吓得Sam灵魂出窍。Dean竟然在话说出嘴之前，思考将要说出口的话？真是极度难得的临界体验。

"你看，"他兄弟说，语气真诚。"我不会撒谎。我处境糟糕 - 而且，是的，我准备say yes."

Sam长大了嘴巴要说什么，但立刻被Dean用眼神阻止了。

"但是…还有些事…我得到了些解释，"他的兄弟停顿了一下，"长话短说 - 我会坚持住。至少过段时间。"

Bobby听到'至少过段时间'的话血管都快爆炸了。非常坦诚的说，Sam同情他兄弟。尽管如此，他还是在Bobby回嘴前发问。

"什么使你改变主意的？"Sam问道，只看到他的兄弟 - Dean Winchester，男人中的真汉子，TMD**脸红**了。

片刻后Castiel的突然降临更是锦上添花。身体无意识的抓紧双拳…不至于啦。

"帮个忙，"Castiel大声说，把一个泥人放在Bobby的沙发上。

惊奇了一阵后，两兄弟和Bobby才冲进了大厅，但即使这样，Sam就算瞎了眼也不会错过Cas和Dean脸上的表情。天使深吸了一口气，在看到温家长子的时候几乎僵住了，眼中闪烁着许多复杂的情绪，最后，他的注意力转向新的来人。

Sam跟着学，把深入了解的想法暂搁一边，说真的，有什么能让Castiel看起来仿佛被抽干所有气息的事，一定是值得深思的。然后他认出了躺在沙发上的身影，所有事都浮现在脑海。

"Holy shit!"他惊叫道，相当简洁。Dean的咒骂随之而来。

"怎么了？"Bobby问，"他是谁？"

"我们的兄弟。"

* * *

Adam并不领情，这对Dean和其他人来说显然很痛苦。还有他继承了温家人面临绝境时的风格的事显然也令人痛苦。Dean马上发现他和Adam的气场太相近了，以至于一个屋子容不下两人，于是他把Adam交给Sam处理，自己离开了。他稍微感到有点内疚 - 谁让Sam是个更有耐心的兄弟呢。

他溜出后门想透透气，没想到Cas也跟来了。正如他也没有想到他看到天使时心跳会加速一倍。

"来确定我不会再逃跑？"Dean讽刺道。

"如果我要限制你的自由，我会把你锁在地下室。"Cas认真的回答，走过来和他一起靠在Impala上。Dean呛了口口水。

"Cas，你这变态的家伙，"他回吼道，因为该死的，形势已经够紧张了 - 他还火上浇油。该死的天使看向他的目光并不能说明什么 - 有什么东西在蓝色的边缘闪耀。

Dean清了清嗓子，突然间想喝点什么。嘿，照这样下去他要变成酒鬼了。

"Cupid已经向你解释清楚了吗？"Cas问道，瞬间有效的把Dean的不安情绪放大。

Dean翻了个白眼，"是的，"他粗声粗气的答道，"我想我已经清楚了。如果早一点儿知道会更好。"

令他出离惊奇的是，Cas听到他的话竟然垂下了眼，看起来…很后悔。"是我的错 - 我不应该被其他的事情分心…"

出于某些原因，以前，想到Cas会给自己道歉就能吓晕他。尽管他其实很想 - 此刻 - 真真实实的天使垂着头，看起来那么…那么悲伤，Dean感觉如芒在背。

"嘿 - 不 - 你还有自己的破事，"他强调，"我只是…"他叹了口气，好奇他的生活什么时候变成了没完没了的言情小说的桥段。"我只是有点迷惘。"

"你以为天堂剥夺了你的选择权，"Cas轻轻的说，令Dean内心深处某个地方痉挛。是的 - 他就是这么想的。

Cas的目光与Dean的交汇，水蓝的目光与他相视，"我永远都给留给你选择的余地。"他的声音低沉而庄重，坦诚而真挚。仿佛誓言。

Dean发现自己被这些话鼓励到的时候，有点受打击。他尴尬的清清嗓子，咧开嘴，"等你发现我改变主意，你也不会这么想了。"他苦笑着说，脸上的刺痛提醒着他。片刻之后，那刺痛变成了全然不同的原因，因为Cas的手抚上了那片瘀伤。

Dean终其一生都不知道自己当时为什么没有挣开。他本该挣开的 - 在发生了那些事之后；在那一拳和Cupid的洗脑解释之后。他本该挣脱的。当面部传来治愈的温暖时，Dean发出了令他自己无地自容的舒服的叹息。Cas并不像以前一样强大的可以治愈一切损伤，但那轻微的缓解几乎是…恰到好处的。

"我不该伤害你，"Cas喃喃道，声音轻柔而亲密，非常亲密。

Dean不知道自己是什么时候闭上眼睛的，也不想再睁开它们。某种程度上说，黑暗使这种感觉更容易忍受。就好像他不用面对自己享受这种感觉一样。他轻笑着说道，"我活该，"他承认，声音比他意想的还要轻柔。

"是的，你活该，"Cas同意，脸上的温暖消失了，Cas垂下他的手。Dean笑了，这足够打破魔咒了 - Dean睁开眼，看到Cas的眼睛完全的不再有禁欲的神色，一向严肃的嘴角也轻轻上扬。

这是美妙的一刻。在所有的混乱中，美好的一刻。使得Dean有希望他能创造出一个比原来想象的稍微好那么一点的结局。

Hell，如果Cas能有点幽默感，**一切**皆有可能。

* * *

天使们找到Adam后，事情变得非常糟糕。Castiel早该知道平静不会长久。

他们首先攻击他，用与几天前被巴比伦娼妇攻击时相似的魔法 - 一种他永远不想再经历的痛苦，更不用说他还没有完全复原。他那时正站在厨房，看着温家老大和老二为给他们自己和Adam和Bobby做的三明治吵得不可开交，他发现自己喜欢Dean和Sam - 即使他们打架，也闪耀着兄弟爱的光辉，无聊的斗嘴恰如其分的表现了这些。

一股强大的力量突然的击中他的荣光。他抑制不住的痛呼出声，眼看脸就要摔倒桌子上去的时候，幸好Dean接住了他。

"Cas！"

"抓住…Adam…"Castiel费力的说出声，疼痛使他的眼前一片昏暗。Sam首先行动起来，迈开他的超级长腿两步跨到客厅门边。Dean没有动，Castiel身旁的他的存在温暖而坚实，Castiel甚至无法责怪他没有遵照自己的指示，因为圈着他的手臂实在太舒适了。

Dean低下身子，他们一起坐到地板时Castiel没有异议 - 他的腿早就软了。一秒钟后，Sam冲进来，表情在Castiel意料之中。

"他不见了，"Sam说道，声音挫败，"Adam不见了。"

* * *

这计划糟透了。非常糟。Dean绝对不支持。

"不，嗯 - 呃 - 一定还有别的办法的，"他坚持说道，他闷闷的盯着Cas手中的天使之刃。

"没有了，"这大概是Cas第三次辩驳了，他的声音点恼怒。"那里有五个天使。除非这样，你不可能进到里面去。"

"如果你错了怎么办？"Dean不依不饶，"如果你死了怎么办？"

"那至少给了你一个机会，"Cas简单的回答。他盯着Dean，Dean明白他的意思，而他的眼中还含有什么温和柔软的东西。

"去死吧，"Dean沮丧道，"你在为我牺牲自己。"

"这不是第一次，"Cas提醒他，Dean想勒死这个混蛋。此刻他最不愿想起的就是Castiel上次背叛他兄弟时，落得Chuck头发间的一颗牙齿的下场。

他此刻还没有想到这是多么不可思议，Cas从来都没有否认过，他所做的一切，并不是为了拯救世界，不是为了什么更高尚的目的 - 而是为了他。

"抱歉打搅，但我们时间有点紧张，兄弟们，"身后的Sam突然说道。Dean恼怒的看了一眼他的兄弟，Sam抱歉的耸耸肩。

"就这样吧，"Cas严肃的说，仿佛起誓般，令Dean再次发飙。

他本该恐惧的，想到他可能就此失去Cas，他失去自控。他的手在发抖，看在上帝的份上 - 稀薄的空气正扼紧他的喉咙。

操。

"把刀给我，"他命令道，他的声音一定足够急切，因为Cas只是犹豫了一下，就皱着眉头把刀递给Dean。Sam也露出同样困惑的表情。

"转身，Sam，"Dean直接说，看到他兄弟困惑的眨眨眼。

"啥？为什么…"

然后，他兄弟看到Dean脸上意有所指的表情，那种'该死的**猜猜看**'的表情 - 每当Dean做出这种表情，他接下来要做的事总是令Sam要么极度恼火，要么极度不安，要么二者兼有。而Dean此刻不像是要惹恼他。Sam明白了 - 温家小弟的嘴巴张成小小的'O'型，毫不迟疑的转过身背对着他们。

Dean想用手指堵住耳朵就有些过分了。

翻了个白眼，Dean转向Cas，天使正茫然的观赏着他们兄弟的互动。公正的说，Dean自己也有一点儿困惑。但是该死的，Cas就要去送死了，然后他和Sam一旦被Zachariah抓到也要随他而去了，所以有什么关系呢。他正在遵循本能的驱使，宝贝儿。

Dean抬起手抓住天使可笑的外套的衣领，慢慢把天使拖近，直到他可以够到衬衣的扣子。他做这些的时候并没有向上看，而是仔细的盯着自己的手，划过每个纽扣到下一个 - 手指偶尔擦过肌肤。

"你将会去搞定它，然后平安回来，"Dean平静的命令道，"你进去，驱逐掉那些混蛋，然后一定要在回到我身边，让我好好收拾你。明白了吗？"他解开最后一个扣子，不等Cas的回答，便把天使猛地拉入怀中。

Dean善于制造痛苦。他在地狱的那些年狠狠的，狠狠的教会了他。但是折磨是个双叉路口。当你知道如何能伤害的更深，你也知道了如何减少伤害。Dean压在天使身上，稍稍前倾，使自己的呼吸幽幽的打在天使的颈间，满意的得到天使紊乱的喘息。

"闭上眼睛，"Dean喃喃道， 仿佛不久之前天使也对他这么说过。Cas轻轻的颤抖了一下，显然也联想到了这是他说过的原话。然后，来不及思考更多，Dean前倾身体，牙齿陷入Cas的颈肩交接的部分。

效果是即刻显现的。

Cas突然屏住喘息，不住的微微的颤抖，一声低沉的热望的呻吟自喉间溢出。如果不是当下这种情况，Dean绝对会得意的笑出来。因为，说真的，Castiel - 神奇的主的天使 - 有着嗜咬情结。

片刻之后，Dean拿出匕首，天使发出了迥然不同的声音 - 急促的，无意识的，但远非它应有的尖锐。

Dean确信这点。


	9. Chapter 9 Human Conditions

第九章 Human Conditions

已经过了两个星期了。两个星期中他们消灭了异国诸神，两个星期中他们见证了Gabriel死于其兄弟之手，两个星期中他们与一个恶魔达成了暂时联盟，两个星期中Dean无时无刻不在等着电话响。因为Cas会给他打电话。因为Cas没有死。他妈的绝对没有。

随着时间推移，情况越来越糟。每当Dean拿起电话，表情从充满希望到失望，再到 - 没错，Sam和Bobby交换神色的样子都让Dean发狂 – 悲哀。他们不相信Cas还活着，他们脸上写着呢。Dean甚至拒绝相信有那种可能。

所以，就在他们将要出发寻找Pestilence的时候，他的电话响了，他的喉头一如每次接到电话时一样收紧，但在听到电话另一端传来的声音后瞬间放松。他听到了Cas的声音，神哪，他几乎想要跪下。

"Cas！"他叫道，Sam和Bobby睁圆了眼睛看着他。待会儿再和这俩人算账。"谢天谢地！你在哪？"

"医院，"Cas回答道，声音疲惫，Dean深深的皱起眉头。

"你还好吗？"他问道，低沉的声音充满焦虑。

"不好。"

Dean死死的撕扯着自己的头发，勉强道，"能详细点吗？"

"我刚醒来，"Cas解释道 – 电话的背景声音中充斥着医院的嘈杂喧嚷的声音。"医生们很惊讶，他们以为我脑死亡了。"

"究竟发生什么事了？"

"在Van Nuys事件之后，我昏迷着满身是血的降落在Delacroy的一艘渔船上，"Cas接着说，"据说吓坏了船员们。"

Cas竟然会担心那些个什么船员。Dean大大的吹了声口哨，如释重负。因为尽管那该死的天使听起来像被十辆卡车碾过了一般，Cas还在那里。Cas还活着。

"好吧，听着伙计，你来的正好，"他有点得意的笑着说，"我们找到了敲开撒旦盒子的方法…"

这似乎引起了Cas的注意。"如何 - "天使来不及说完便发出了呻吟。这使得Dean从头到脚的焦虑。

"说来话长 – 那，现在我们正在追踪Pestilence – 所以如果你想瞬移过来…"

"我不能瞬移了，"Cas平板的告诉他，他声音中的某些东西令Dean握紧电话。

"什么意思？"他问道，对答案充满恐惧。

"可以说我的电池 – 没电了，"Cas解释道。

"什么？你没有天使魔力了？"Dean不可置信的问道，Sam听着这单边对话挑起了眉毛。

"我是说我现在口渴又头疼，"Cas叹了口气，"我被虫子咬了，不管怎么抓都痒得不行。我是说我现在竟然像个…"

Oh Jesus Christ…

"人类，"Dean替他说完，他的胃快要翻出来了。

Castiel在电话那边叹了口气，就是这个意思；疲惫和挫败让Dean的脸色沉了下来。"我们来接你，"他坚决的说，看到Sam夸张的瞪了下眼。向上帝保证，如果他兄弟拿世界末日优先来要挟他，他绝对会揍他。令他吃惊的是，Cas拒绝了他。

"不要，Dean，"Cas说，他的声音比Dean想象的还要疲惫。Jesus，他还没听过Cas如此…人类般的声音。"这可能是你们抓住Pestilence的唯一机会。"

"我不管，"Dean咆哮道，言辞激烈的甚至吓到了他自己。他只是情不自禁。他只是…需要确认Cas确实安好 – 用他自己的双眼。

"我会没事的，"Cas说，有些什么淡淡的安抚爬进了他的声音。"我只需要些钱来…来坐飞机。还有食物。还有一些止痛药。"

整整一秒钟，Dean不知该为Cas要坐进一个带翅膀的脆弱的人造金属管飞过天空而沮丧，还是为他作为个普通人过早的依赖了麻醉药而忧虑。

"好吧，"Dean勉强同意，基本上是对自己而不是对别人。"好吧 – Bobby会给你转账，"他说，忽略Bobby的不满和白眼。"只是…"有一瞬间Dean似乎恐慌的说不出话来。他闭上眼睛，不自在的抓捏着自己的鼻子 – 事实上他发现Sam正用BITCH的眼神审视着他。"千万小心。"

"我会的，"Cas答道，肯定的语气令Dean情不自禁的舒了口气。"你也小心，Pestilence很强大。"

他们挂电话时Dean的脸上还挂着那该死的傻笑。Cas受伤了，而且可能变成人类了，但是谢天谢地，他还活着。至少他不会再因此做恶梦了。

* * *

追踪Pestilence并非很难，而且Dean竟然遇到了一大票好事，他和Sam悄悄潜进大厅 - 朝着他们在监控室探查到的那间屋子前进。然后，当然了，他们很快开始反胃并且摇摇欲坠。

是哒 - Pestilence是个混蛋。Castiel的出现的那一刻是Dean所能期望的最神圣的一件事。直到天使跪倒在地，咯血不止。

"太美妙了，"Pestilence说道，弯下腰对着咯血的天使。"你的小天使已经一点不剩了，不是吗？"

Dean看到Cas的眼中流露出痛苦，但很快又被别的什么所代替。决心。一种人类似的决心。当天使跳将起来，抓过他面前地上的刀子，Dean几近欢呼。

"也许还剩了一点，"他喘息着砍掉了那个混账骑士的手指头。

然后恶魔小卒进攻失败，Pestilence放出威胁，但Dean没有在意 - 他的注意力在Cas身上。Cas就在他面前，活生生的，温暖的，**就这样**在他面前。Dean把他拉进自己怀抱的时候，天使发出了'呜'的有点滑稽的声音，但是Dean笑不出来。如释重负的感觉在他血液里快速热烈的流淌着。一个小小的惊讶的停顿后，Cas回拥向他 - 紧紧抓住他的双手出卖了天使平静的外表。

片刻过后，一切恢复正常。又过了一会，听到Sam意有所指的清嗓子的声音，Dean有爆掉他的头的冲动。Cas推开他的时候，Sam挨了一记眼刀。

回Bobby家的途中…张力十足。Sam声称自己梅毒后衰竭，占去了整个后座，于是Cas坐在了Dean的旁边。这也许是件好事，因为Dean的目光似乎离不开他。几秒钟就匆匆一瞥旁座令Dean脖子抽筋，但他就是停不下来 - 就好像他的大脑需要一次又一次的确认那该死的天使就在那里。

而Cas，皱着眉，一路上盯着车窗外面，仿佛在经受什么痛苦。无论如何，他应该找个安全的地方看看天使的伤怎么样了，这个想法缓缓的持续的折磨着Dean。

Castiel，受伤了。这种模糊的想法敲击着Dean的意识，显然是向一些不好的方面。上帝啊，他都干什么了？

当他们开夜车赶到Bobby家的时候，老猎人的目光看向Cas，并挑起眉毛。"去洗个澡，小子，"这个命令令Dean吃惊，"这对你有好处。"

Cas听到老猎人话后的表情实在是笑感十足。Sam显然也注意到了他的表情，轻轻笑着。"来吧 - 我们给你找条毛巾，"他建议到，Sam领着Cas上了楼，这让Dean松了一口气，真谢谢他的兄弟。

"Dean，给Cas找套换洗衣服，"Sam指示道，回给他一个完全了然的表情。Dean的脸部快速的抽搐了一番，他开始好奇自己什么时候变成这么见鬼的**疯狂**的家伙了。

* * *

让Dean为Cas换衣服的主意太混账了，尤其光是想象天使换掉从与他第一次见面就一直穿着的黄风衣，Dean就几乎僵住了。花费了一番功夫后，他最终选定了一套旧式运动裤和一件AC/DC的T恤，因为太小他已经好些年没有穿过了。Cas比他小一些 - 至少感觉上小一些，从他们这几次的…呃…是的…所以Dean认为这些比较合身。他发着牢骚，尽量忽视Sam看笑话的表情，走上楼去。

Bobby的房子简直就是个迷宫，自从Dean认识他的时候就是这样。就算在他的腿出事之前，老猎人也很少上楼。其实，Dean知道这和Bobby的家人 - 他失去的妻子和孩子有关。Bobby把他所有的痛苦都推到了楼上，让它们落灰，而他的生活仅限于厨房旁边小小的起居室和同样狭小的套房中。

当他们住在那的时候，他和Sam拒绝了老人让他们住在楼上的建议，更多的是出于尊重，而不是楼下更暖和 - 他们是这样告诉Bobby的。Dean知道Bobby其实也清楚 - 这只是他们诸多个没有明说的默契之一。

但是，浴室是另一回事。因为不想挤在Bobby的小房间里，温家兄弟每次过来都使用楼上的浴室。浴室就在那里，Dean步履艰难的走上来，寻找一个这辈子从来没洗过澡的天使。

这时他才想到，他该为是Sam教了Cas如何使用这些乱七八糟的东西感到庆幸。此刻他的处境是，他不知道如果让他和这个神奇的羽毛造物单独相处会发生什么。当他意识到这些时，显然吓坏了。到底从什么时候开始他在Cas身边就会变得如此该死的反复无常的？

当他走进与浴室相连的备用房间，准备把Cas的衣物留在床上的时候，那些思绪还在困扰着他。然后，就在他放下衣物的时候，浴室的门打开了，湿热的蒸汽溢出，还有潮红的，湿漉漉的，几乎裸着的Castiel。谢天谢地还有一条浴巾，这是Dean逡巡的眼神唯一可以停顿的地方 - 他痛苦的意识到了什么，他欲罢不能。Cas脸上的表情更是火上浇油。

天使看起来非常的…欣喜。

"我想 - "天使说道，天使的声音异常低沉，异常欢愉，每一个音节都磨砺着Dean的神经，" - 我会喜欢上热水浴的。"

Cas一只手抓着腰间的浴巾，向床上的一堆衣物走来，Dean拼尽全力忽略自己沉重的吞咽声。

整个丘比特炸弹之后，Dean开始接受了一些事情。他接受了他有点喜欢Cas - 一种尚未经过认真琢磨的喜欢，但就是喜欢。他也接受了，显然他可以从与一个男人的亲吻中得到欢乐。这并不算糟 - 要怪只能怪Cas学习颈吻技巧的能力出奇的惊人。而且，说真的，实质上，当湿热的唇舌划过，这与异性之间的没有什么不同。但是…

Dean发现自己正专注的盯着一颗水珠，划过Cas的锁骨。

他真的**对一个男人有兴趣了**。而且毫无理由否定那内心深处如刺一般的吸引力，这真是太疯狂了。

Jesus Christ，他对一个该死的天使感性趣。

Dean简直想要夹起尾巴仓皇逃窜。但Cas稍稍转过身子去取床上的运功裤时，一道巨大的丑陋的擦痕出现在他的肩背上，Dean感到他心里有什么抽紧了一下。他完全无法适应Cas受伤的什么事实。

"天啊，Cas，你的肩怎么了？"他脱口而出。而Cas飞快的转过肩膀，面向Dean的时候稍微的后退了一小步。

"据说我着陆的…"他停顿了一下，似乎在思索措辞，"…很艰险。"

天使不在意的耸耸肩，Dean只是眨了下眼，他的举动太过于人性化了。

"还不算太糟，"Cas评论道，Dean嗤之以鼻。

"穿上裤子，然后过来这边，"他指示道，朝着浴室走去。"这里应该有急救包。"

故意忽略隔壁房间传来的悉悉索索的布料摩擦声，Dean专心翻找着水池下的急救包，翻出绷带，凡士林，安全扣针，还有一管抗炎软膏。他站起身的时候，Cas光着脚走进了浴室，Dean不得不注意到，低低的挂在天使紧窄的臀部的破旧的运动裤丝毫没有遮掩住新鲜出浴的天使诱惑。神哪，他感觉重回地狱了。意淫天使可不是件好事，或者说，比不是好事还严重十倍？

"过来，"他向Cas招手，让他站在镜子前面，背上的伤痕朝向Dean。当他抬眼看到镜子里Cas水蓝的眼睛也正看向他，上次他们在浴室里发生的事情如雪球般砸向他的大脑。

哦不是吧…

重重的咽了下口水，Dean垂下眼，专注于那道擦伤。软膏碰上伤口的一瞬间，Dean感到Cas退缩了一下，Dean也龇牙咧嘴。

"不好意思，"他抱歉道，声音低沉，"会有点痛。"

Dean看到镜中的Cas点点头，然后闭上眼，垂下了头。他默默工作了很长时间，把软膏轻轻的涂在天使的肩背上，然后天使发出了叹息。

"这种疼痛的感觉…"他不确定的思索着，"很新奇。"

Dean抬起一道眉毛，回想起他曾在天使的胸口刻上的印记。"不过，你以前感受过疼痛的，"他看到镜中的Cas点了点头。

"是的，但是，这…这不一样…"天使停了一下，"这很难解释。"Dean等待着Cas的思考，"这个 - 我现在的情况 - 我感觉，从某种程度上…挺不舒服。很刺激。我还不太习惯人类的感觉。"

回想起Anna解释的她为什么怀念人类的感觉的原因，Dean皱起了眉头。天使没有感觉。他和Cas至今的经历已经足以证明那是言过其实了，但是…

"有那么糟糕吗？"他问道，拇指抚过Cas肩胛骨下方未受伤的肌肤。这个不经意的举动震惊了Dean，也同样震惊了Cas，因为天使正急促的吸了一口气。Dean抬起眼再一次遇上Cas镜中的目光，有什么正在令他唇干舌燥。

"不太糟，"Cas回答道，声音是Dean从未听到过的低沉 - 低沉的不可思议。"只是有点不同。天使有感觉 - 只是通常没有人类的强烈。"

Dean没有漏过'通常'这个战略性的措辞。不知是什么原因，或者是镜中与他对视的Cas的眼神，使他鬼使神差的…离开了已经照料好的伤口，丢下软膏，然后抬起手，手掌轻轻抚过天使肩胛内侧 - 那个他想象中天使生长翅膀的地方。

镜子中的Cas瞪大了眼睛。

"你在 - 干什么？"天使断续着说出，Dean坏坏的一笑 - 这显然是充斥着性张力的时刻，他简直能感到有火花在他的肌肤上跳动。

"我在看是否能让你喜欢上人类的感觉，"他露骨的回答着，然后，掩饰住内心的狂跳，他坚定的用他的嘴唇代替了他的手。

他的嘴唇碰到天使的一瞬间，天使发出的声音令他欲火中烧。尽管强烈尖锐的冲动令Dean不能自已，他还是从容的，沿着Cas的脊柱，舔吻过每一个椎节直到天使的颈部。几缕湿发贴在天使的脸颊，就像他们上次见面时的一样。

"噢…"当他的牙齿轻轻啃噬着天使的颈动脉时，天使在他身下瑟瑟发抖，Dean的一只手悄悄滑向天使的臀部，把天使紧紧地拉向自己的身体。那急剧的，美妙的压力令Dean发出深沉的低吟，配合着天使唇间破碎的呻吟。

"D - Dean…please…"

啊，神哪，那种声音。Dean抬起眼，透过朦胧的睫毛看向镜子 - 唇，齿和呼吸仍不遗余力的让Cas喉间发出细小的热辣的呻吟。眼前的画面令他几近疯狂。

Cas沉醉其中，闭着的眼睛，拱起的颈部，以及完全压在Dean身上的重量。不知什么时候，Dean的手掌自然而然的划上了天使光裸的胸膛，稳稳的扶住他 - 棕褐的皮肤与苍白形成鲜明对比。Dean几乎可以感到那里的印记的轮廓，现在还留下浅浅的痕迹。他的另一只手抓住天使的髋部，使他们紧紧的紧紧的贴合，他感到Cas的手覆上了他自己的，十指相交着握紧…

Cas下身碾压着与他摩擦着，Dean咒骂着放弃了天使的脖子，在他耳边喷吐出热气。"你再这样我要失控了。"

镜子中，Cas睁开双眼，充满情欲的目光与Dean相交，Dean不由得粗声喘息。然后，明显故意的，天使扭动着下身，压向Dean，瞬间Dean睁大了眼睛，喘息变成呻吟。

Mother FUCKER.

情况的发展很快超出控制，尽管心中警铃大作，但是看到Cas熏醺到极致的眼神，Dean管不了那么多了。

他应该更紧张的，他想。他抚摸着带来快感的唯一男性身体是他自己。这是他生命中永远不会改变的实事之一 - 就像Sam很混蛋和Bobby习惯以侮辱他的智商来表示关心 - 然而，当Dean滑向运动裤的前端，隔着布料握住Cas的下体，他甚至不假思索。掌中的坚硬并不属于自己，开始时令他有一点奇怪的感觉，但Cas的反应足以让Dean忽略那微不足道的尴尬，完全服从于本能的驱使。

他看到镜中的Cas的眼睛大睁，瞳孔淹没在一片深蓝，在Dean的怀抱中抽紧身体。

"Oh - Oh fxck!"

Dean在Cas的颈边暗笑着，"会说脏话了嘛，Cas，"他喃喃低语着，故意把热气喷在天使的耳朵里。

"你 - 啊！- 都是被你带坏的，"Cas挣扎着喘息，然后紧闭上双眼，Dean手上一个巧妙的抚弄令Cas再一次呻吟出声。Dean的下体仿佛有了自主意识一般，牢牢的压住不安扭动着的Cas - 这种摩擦让Dean恨透了他正穿着牛仔裤。

此刻，这里只有呼吸和喘息和呻吟和抚慰…然后，一个特意的突如其来的抚慰令Cas呼吸哽咽，颤抖着瘫倒在他怀中。

"Dean - 我不能 - 啊…"

Dean读出Cas声音中的绝望交织着欲望。

"没关系，"他怂恿着，在Cas颈边的声音低沉沙哑，"放松。"

然后，紧紧盯着镜中的Cas，他咬了下去。Cas瞬间绷紧了身体，张开双唇发出无声的喘息，圆钝的指甲插进Dean环绕在他腰间的手臂的肌肤。可恶啊，如果Cas的高潮不是最TM令Dean不能自已的情景。

突然间，Dean对他的牛仔裤的挫败感完全消失了，他发现自己跌跌撞撞的栽向前去，释放的快感令他眼前一片刺目的白光。

他意识恢复的时候，发现自己是被Cas支撑着 - 他的前额埋在天使的颈部的曲线中。之后的很长一段时间内，他能做的都只有闻着干净肌肤和什么蚀骨销魂的证明了他们刚才的所作所为的味道，最后，他终于拾起力量抬眼看向镜子。

Cas的脸，潮红而放荡，也看向他。

"我想我应该更积极的态度看待我目前遭受的挫折，"Cas极为认真的说，Dean笑着吻向天使的后颈。Cas有点惊讶的看着Dean的动作，然后嘴角微微上扬，Dean认出那是一个天使版的微笑。

然后，Dean试着不去考虑他内心还想再来一次的愿望有多么强烈。

* * *

Castiel跟着Dean下了楼，醉眼朦胧。所以说，那就是性。或者说性行为。

他必须承认，因为他有偷窥的恶嗜好 – 观赏一场高潮与亲身体验是有着天差地别的。他的腿到现在还在发抖 – Dean在浴室清理自己的时候，他瘫软在了床上。他跟随着Dean下楼的时候，不禁好奇的想，那样的快感是否只是纯粹的人类的感觉，还是说即使存在天使力量他也可以感同身受。

这种想法带来了一个更压抑的话题；他并不是严格意义上的人类 – 他可以感到自己周围世界与真正的凡人世界的些许不同，他知道的。但他也不再是个天使。Pestilence关于他容器的评价是对的。他的荣光已消失殆尽。至于这种情况是否会持续至永远，只有时间才知道了。但在这期间，他是个凡人，或者说是个像个人类一样的失去荣光的天使。而他现在可以感觉到…一切。

他仍然记得和Dean唇齿相印的感觉；Dean的牙齿轻轻咬噬着他；Dean的双手带给他令他眩晕的高潮。但更多的是 – 比肉体的欢愉更强烈的是 – 胸中翻涌的痛感，难以抑制，并且无限恐惧。渴望陪在Dean身边的欲望竟如此强烈，自从Famine激发了他的欲望之后，他再无感到如此的渴望。

然而，不管怎样，Castiel发现这所有混乱的经历竟然如此微妙的…令他兴奋。

于是，他跟着Dean，从薄薄的衬衫中窥视着猎人厚实的肌肉。自从他第一眼见到Dean，把他复原，他就知道那就是人类所称的 - 吸引力。而且作为那个以自己真身的形式抚慰猎人的灵魂的他来说，Dean从来都是美好的。

这种新的认知…Castiel垂下眼，他发现自己咬着嘴唇。这是完全不同的体验。

突然间，Dean停在楼梯间回过头，睁大眼睛。Castiel几乎来不及抬起眼看他。

"你在哼Back in Black吗？"猎人语气奇怪的问道。

Castiel歪着头，皱着眉，他意识到，是的，是的他在哼唱。在不自知的情况下。他身体的行动全凭本能，这令他非常不安 – 他原本对容器的绝对的控制变成了自身与其更稳定的融合。Jimmy Novak当然还在 – 他能够感受到他的存在，所幸还是被掩盖着并且深深埋藏着。这样Castiel现在比以前更能体会一个容器所经受的苦痛。然而现在，没有了天使荣光做为他和容器之间的缓冲，他甚至觉得这副身体就像从前是属于Jimmy一样的，现在属于他了。

Castiel发现自己正在耸肩，一个非常人类化的动作，却几乎出于自然。

"我想可能是因为T恤的关系，"他解释道，抚摸着这件Dean借给他的衣服的毛边。出于某些原因，一想到他正穿着猎人曾经穿过的衣物，他便感到胸口滋生起了温暖。一种他希望永远不要消逝的温暖。Dean看向他，对他的回答表示怀疑。

"你知道AC/DC？"猎人说道，那种熟悉的深沉的声音。Castiel生动的回忆起几十分钟前耳边相同的湿热的声音。Castiel点点头，Dean稍微的靠近他，这令他屏住呼吸。然后，突然有声音从楼下的客厅传来。

Castiel看到猎人挣扎了一下，然后咆哮着转身下楼。

他们走进厨房，看到Sam恐怖的皱成一团的脸正看向Bobby。而老猎人正不遗余力的扮作一辆消防车。之后，Castiel注意到了房间里的另一个身影。那个狂妄嚣张的商人，除此之外，还是个恶魔。

"Crowley？"Dean在他身边叫道，"你在这TMD干什么？"

"他和Bobby做了个交易，"Sam告诉他，他的声音介于震惊和愤怒之间。Castiel看到猎人的脸都黑了。

"你都干什么了？"Dean大吼道，死死的看住Bobby，老猎人在审视下不自在的耸耸肩。

"都世界末日了，"Bobby小声解释道，"小小的灵魂什么的无足轻重。"

Castiel看到Dean的脸都快要气炸了，然后Sam突然插话。

"等一下 – 那你亲他了吗？"他问道，声音中奇异的混合着忧虑和好奇，就好像他询问他和Dean的真实感情时候的一样。

Dean很默契的厉声叫道"Sam！"。这显然不合时宜，不过…不能否认，就连他也有点好奇。

突然间Bobby发现所有的目光都指向他自己，瞬间老猎人似乎不知所措，然后他大声喊出，"没！"

Castiel甚至不需要高级的人类思维，也知道老猎人在撒谎。片刻后他的猜想被证实了，Crowley清了清嗓子 – 向所有人展示了他手机上的一张照片。温家兄弟的目光从照片转向Bobby的时候，Castiel的幽默感呼之欲出。老猎人的脸色已经窘得发紫了。

"你为什么要照下来？"他喃喃道。

Castiel看到Crowley挑起一边眉毛，"你为什么要用舌头？"

"你法式热吻一个TMD**恶魔**？"Dean大声呼喊，Crowley轻蔑的笑起来。

"公主殿下，在你做过那些事后，你没资格评论，"恶魔畅快的嘲弄着。不知是因为恶魔的嘲弄，还是Sam抑制不住的憋笑，或者是Dean急速涨到通红的脸色，Castiel发现自己竟然情不自禁的嘴角上扬。Dean注意到他时，他还没来得及收回表情。

"你又在笑什么？"猎人难以置信的质问道。Castiel认了，抬眼看向众人。

"他很搞笑，"Castiel简单的答道，朝Crowley点点头。然后，似乎想了想 – "对于一个不洁的地狱居民来说。"

屋子对面的Crowley笑了，"过奖过奖，你可真会说话。"

然后，Dean愤怒的"嘿！"几乎淹没了Sam的嗤笑声。几乎。


	10. Chapter 10 Last Night on Earth

10. Last night on earth

世界末日即将降临，而温家兄弟正在干他们最拿手的 - 端着啤酒数星星。简直既矫情又荒唐，尽管有些事情Dean绝对永远不会承认，但他不能否认这种时刻是他和Sam经历的最宝贵的时光。当然了，让他同意并支持Sam的自杀行为非常有损今晚的惬意。

即便如此，Dean靠向他的宝贝，他不后悔自己的决定。尽管他兄弟曾犯下滔天罪过，他不得不承认他对Sam的信任迟来太久。而且该死的，世界末日了，如果他不能从此找到一点信念，那么他将永远不再有机会。

所以，此刻 - 他们醉醺醺的 - 就这样也不错；很惬意。除了Sam只过了一会就打破和谐。

"所以 - "大脚野人说道，从他的声音Dean知道他要开始过分关切的婆婆妈妈了。的确如此。"你和Cas…"

Dean忍住不翻他白眼，狂饮一通啤酒拼命地掩饰脸颊上升起的热度。

"我们怎么了？"他咕哝着说。

"你俩…还好吧？"Sam问道，他的声音恼人的混合着压抑的幽默和关切的认真。

"他不是我的什么校园小甜心，Sam，"Dean咆哮着又灌了自己一口啤酒，忽略Sam了然的笑声。他要**杀了**Crowley，说真的。自从那个该死的恶魔把他和Cas的…亲密公之于众，呆在Bobby家就变成一件异常尴尬的事。其实Dean很吃惊，Sam竟然过了这么久才提起这个问题。

"但你关心他，"Sam言辞敏锐。这个问题本不至于让Dean如此咬牙切齿。即使这样，他也无法否认 - 他不在意的耸耸肩，手拎着瓶子搭在膝上。

Sam很长时间没有说一句话，Dean叹了口气。他的兄弟显然正纠结于什么少女言情般的情绪中 - 而且正被可能的永别催化加强着。看来他不说点什么Sam是无法走出这种情结的。这太混账了，因为他至今没有认真思考过他和Cas的感情。

他告诉自己，全都是因为天启 - 他的脑袋已经被别的事塞满了；世界上还有更重要的事 - 但内心深处他勉勉强强感到：他对Cas的感情其实令他全然恐惧。他不经常这样情绪紧张的。事关家人时他会情绪激动因为…当然，因为是家人，但这个…不管他和Cas之间是什么…

Dean抬眼看向Sam，"我是关心他，"他不情愿的承认，"也许还关心过头了。"

"是男人间的 - "Sam不确定的说道，Dean发现自己在意识到自己在做什么之前就已经摇头了。之后，他意识到Cas是个男人的事实并不影响什么。当然了，这将会使他们之间的身体行为变成…嗯，很新鲜的体验，但是管他呢，都世界末日了！相较之下，一点新鲜的性体验什么的是多么微不足道。

"不…我的意思是…"Dean停住了，继续灌酒。主啊，这不是他预想的他和他兄弟之间该有的对话啊，更何况是对着一个需要冷静的家伙。"别理解错了 - 这有点见鬼的奇怪 - "

Sam用鼻子发出嗤笑声，被Dean瞪了一眼。Dean接着说，"只是…我不…"他艰难的寻找措辞，"我不善与人相处 - 我不会对别人好…"

Dean显得局促不安，Sam认真的审视了他片刻后，微笑道，"那就让Cas来决定，怎么样？"

Dean干完了他的啤酒。

* * *

他在门廊处找到Cas，天使正一脸专注的盯着咖啡矮桌上被拆卸开的来复枪。Dean悄悄走过去，掂着新开的酒瓶，靠在廊柱上。

"你以为只要你抑制盯着它，它就会自动拼装好了？"他问道，声音中流转着一丝笑谑。这很奇怪，真的 - 尽管还在被现实的重量和恐惧压迫着，他仍然在与Cas相处的过程中寻找些许轻松。他看到Cas的一边嘴角微翘起来。

然后，无声的，天使倾过身子，迅速的并且有条不紊的 - 就好像他干了一辈子似的 - 把枪组装了起来。

Dean抬起眉毛，"是Bobby教你的吗？"他问道，由衷赞叹。当Cas摇头时，不由更加赞叹。

"不，"天使简单的答道，咔啦一声他备好枪，然后把枪放回桌子上。"每个零件都是整体的一部分。"Cas抬起头，凝视着Dean的目光令他内心翻涌。"而我善于修复碎片。"

Dean情不自禁的脸红了一下，长长的灌了一口酒，企图忽视那再明显不过的暗示。"如果我们能末日幸存，记得提醒我给你买一摞拼图，"他原本想用更轻松的语气，但不太成功。他要对Michael say yes的那天他对Cas甩出了一些很伤人的话，此刻正回响在他脑际。_本该是__Michael__的…_

Cas绕过矮桌走到Dean身边，和他一起靠在廊柱上，Dean从思绪中解脱。当那该死的天使从他手中接过瓶子，他本该抗议的，如果不是Cas深深的啜饮的画面太过于…令人分心。看来他对男人感性趣这种事比他想象的持续的还要久。Dean发现自己不止一次的打量着Cas - 用目光耕过一个原本就不属于他的身体…

说到这儿。

"那么，Jimmy喜欢啤酒么？"他问道，Cas眨着眼看向手里的瓶子再看向天使。

"我不知道，"他简单的回答，Dean叹了口气。微妙晦涩到此为止。

"就是说他不能，你知道的 - 感觉到你在做什么？"再一次的，他想表现的轻松却没有成功。

Cas看向他的眼神看起来有些顽皮。"你是问，Jimmy是否知道我在做什么，"他发现了。

Dean抢回他的啤酒 - 大灌一口，该死的他的脑袋正为他和某人分享了什么莫名的小事，比如说一瓶啤酒而兴奋。"是的 - 是的。"

他看到Cas似乎思考了一下，Dean内心升起一股恐惧，这个问难的答案似乎不那么简单。不是一个简单的是或不是能回答的。

"Jimmy是我第一个容器，"Cas说道。"我一进入他的身体的时候就联系到了他的灵魂 - 他的意识。我需要他的生活经验帮助我在这里生活。"

Dean理解的点点头 - 言之有理，他知道。他看到Cas偏开了头，就好像在…害羞？内疚？

"我不知道这会使他痛苦 - 对他来说这段时间就像个宿主。"

啊…Dean想起那次见到Jimmy Novak - 那个男人对作为一个天使瓶子的描述。他并不知道Cas是怎么发觉的 - 他甚至不知道Cas知道这些。毕竟，当年Cas不过是众多混蛋天使中的一个 - Dean从未想过他竟然会为给他的容器带来痛苦而不安。

"当我再次回到这个身体我…我不再完全执行标准，"Cas接着说道，他的声音几近羞怯 - 就好像他在承认一个可耻的错误，Dean想也许他真的犯了什么错。"我完全埋葬了Jimmy的意识，用一片…"Cas微倾着脑袋，嘴角一抹纠结的微笑，"…好吧，可以说是我的灵魂，压抑住他。"

"什么意思？"Dean问道，脑中窜过巨大的秘密将要被揭示的感觉。

"就是说Jimmy很安全，无痛苦，无意识，"Cas解释着，"但是以我为代价。"

"什么代价？"Dean簇起眉。

"如果我离开这个容器，我会留下自己的一部分，"Cas说，"我的灵魂的一部分，用来压抑Jimmy的那部分，会被剥离。"

Dean久久不能合起张成O型的嘴巴。"会疼吗？"

"会很痛，"Cas说，声音远比Dean想象的随意。他一定是看到Dean的表情了，因为他的目光立刻变得柔和而使人安心。"只是一小片，"他快速说道，"就像上次一样。"

Dean皱起眉，忘记了手中的啤酒，"上次？"

当Cas的目光垂下看向他的手臂。他烙下掌印的手臂。Jesus CHRIST.

"你不是被我们从地狱拉出来的唯一的人类。"Cas说着，Dean挣扎着抬起下巴。

"我拥有你**灵魂**的一部分？"Dean不可置信的叹道。

Cas点点头。"我也有你的，"他指出，Dean不可理解他怎么可以如此泰然处之。"这很不寻常，"天使接着说，那记忆使他微微皱眉，"当我拉起你时，我紧紧的抓住你的灵魂…"

"怎么不寻常了？"Dean打断他，声音既震惊又好似听天由命。他看到Cas摇了摇头。

"不寻常的是，你的灵魂也紧紧的抓着我。"

Cas再次拿过Dean手中的啤酒喝了一口，Dean毫不在意，只是晕晕乎乎的无声的喝干了剩下的。那又怎么样呢，他们都已经见鬼的分享灵魂了 - 这一杯啤酒又算得了什么呢？

他们无所事事的望着远方仿佛过了一个世纪，Dean感到了他只有在…天啊，家人身旁才有的惬意 - 最终Cas打破沉默。

"Sam将会say yes,"天使平静的说。

Dean喉中一紧，就好像每次想到这个问题时一样。

"是这样计划的，"他艰难的答道。去他妈的混账计划，他们唯一的计划。神哪，他们唯一的计划。

"所以这是我们的最后一夜，"Cas说道，正切入他的沮丧。Dean微皱起眉，瞄向身旁的天使，描画着他的轮廓 - 深邃的蓝眼睛凝视星空。Dean突然明白的他的弦外之音。

"你是 - 你是说你和我的地球上的最后一夜什么的？"他问道，不确定他是震惊过度，还是见鬼的欣喜若狂。

Cas笑盈盈的看着他 - 嘴角轻轻上弯，眼中闪耀着…顽皮的神色 - 他下定决心。然后Dean笑了 - 这种时候的傻笑显然不合时宜，但这感觉实在是太棒啦。

紧抓住Cas的AC/DC T恤把天使拉进怀中的感觉更棒。

* * *

Dean都不知道他们究竟是怎样上楼的。是怎样避开Bobby和Sam的耳目上楼的 - 好吧那是个精诚所至的奇迹。尽管，即使他们被抓到，Dean也不认为自己还能停下来 - 当他把Cas压上门板时，天使发出的声音实在是 - 天啊，难以言述。

不知怎么撞开了门把手，两人跌进屋中。Dean几乎忘记了要关上门，他只能感觉到火热肌肤上的双手 – 游移在他的衣摆内和他的头部。但是神啊，这太美妙了，当Cas撤去双手而以嘴代替 – 热烈而有些笨拙，但是TMD太美妙了。

Dean没有意识到他们正在后退，直到他的膝盖后部撞上床沿失去平衡，双双栽倒在床垫上。谢天谢地，Cas倒下的时候用手撑住了自己，以双手撑在Dean头两边的姿势，而未把所有重量压在Dean身上。即使这样，Dean还是发现他的激情经历又添加了崭新的一页。

Dean曾在女人身上，或者她们身下 – 该死的，穷尽所有姿势 – 但从未有过像这样的感觉。被一个与他不相上下的重量压进床垫；感受着平滑的肌理和紧绷的肌肉，而不是柔软的曲线…这本是他所不能想象的。而现在，Cas噬咬撕磨着他的脖子，强有力的双手紧握着他的腰臀，以美妙的力度揉捏着，Dean的意识越来越浑浊。

他正在喘息。性福在上。

"C-Cas…噢！"

好吧，也许不只有那该死的天使喜欢动一点粗。Cas再一次咬上Dean脖子上的敏感处，Dean颤抖着听到天使的声音，热腾腾的喷在耳边。"我想要你。"

见鬼的，如果这不是他听过的最销魂的情话。

"你已经得到我了，"Dean说道，声音断续粗糙的远超出他的预料。Cas似乎停了下来，稍微直起身看向他的眼睛。

"不，我 - "Cas的声音弱了下去，他皱起眉，似乎在用目光做无声的征询。随即Dean明白了。

Oh fxck..

Cas一定是懂了他的眼神，于是天使突然起身。"对不起，"他缓缓道歉，"我太过了 - "

Dean本该吓坏的；天知道他的大脑正眩晕着Cas未问出口的请求。但此刻他所能注意到的只有Cas正在离开 – 带走他的热度，他的肌肤，还有天哪他的气息，和他内心深处的一部分；这使得Dean本能的恐慌。

"不！"他脱口而出，贪婪的抓住Cas的手臂把他拖近自己的身体。"不，"他重复着，想要自己的声音听起来平静一点。因为，该死的，他真的准备好了吗？

"这不算太过。"

显然是的。

他一边试图搞清楚此刻的状况，一边把Cas拉的更近。他什么时候竟然…不觉得…与一个男人滚床单是件匪夷所思的事了。不，他没有。此时此刻，所有的一切 – Sam，Michael，Crowley – 世界末日什么的…Cas只是这个疯狂世界里众人皆醉我独醒的一个刺痛。TMD还有比这更糟的吗？但相比较他的生活中其它乱七八糟的事，被一个花花天使吸引又算得了什么呢？

而现在，天使要与他做爱。活生生的，贯穿的，抽插的，同性爱。Dean可还从来没有在床上拘谨过。除了4年前，在Milwaukee和酒吧女一起莫名其妙醒来，Dean不记得更丑的情况了…浑身上下叫嚣着疼痛，他知道他的身体对那些行为…并不陌生。但这次…愚蠢至此的，这是他的底线。

他竟然爱上了和Cas的耳鬓厮磨 - 尽管他一直不太承认 - 而今早他们在浴室的所作所为无疑是个巨大的打击。而从手活到实实在在的性…

Castiel伏在他身上，舌头与牙齿轻轻的，欢快的…温柔的起舞，Dean被拉回现实。这种全新的感觉，对Dean来说，巨大的 - 强烈的难以面对。他感到胸口轻微的痉挛，气息卡在喉中，然后，Cas的吻由简单的肉欲变得近乎虔诚。

一个该死的天使的信任。

就是这时，Dean真正的想起了Cas是谁。是那个把他从地狱拉出来的Cas；是应了他的要求，为了帮助他不止一次牺牲自己的Cas。那个该死的愚蠢的只会付出的混蛋！而此刻，Dean找到了可以回报的方式。不仅如此 - Dean发现自己确实，确实很想那样做。

当他想起他曾经的诺言，恍若隔世 - 那时他们都还正常 - 他简直要发笑。"I'm not going to let you die a virgin."

Cas一定是感受到他的情绪了，他稍微抬起身，疑问写在那燃烧着欲火的脸上。

Dean邪笑着，不仅是因为Cas堕落的表情百看不厌。"呆在这，"Dean说道，从天使身下爬出，钻进浴室。Cas看着他离去，微微蹙起眉头 - 但目光信任。

Dean找到凡士林软膏，回到卧室，他暗自提醒自己要买一管新的…你知道的，如果他们能从天启末日中幸存什么的。

Cas看到他手中的软膏时了然的表情令Dean相当的毛骨悚然。但在他开口解释之前，他已经被拉入一个温暖而熟悉的怀抱。

Dean费力的剥下Cas的T恤，肌肤相亲的感觉实在是太…美妙了。Cas的身体不像猎人般肌理坚实，但绝不缺乏健美的线条 - 早上Dean正面全裸着与新出浴的天使…已经给Dean留下了深刻的印象。但从欣赏一个男人的身体到急切的想要抚摸他…Dean不知道如果不是Cas，他是否能被其他同性这样吸引。

不知从什么时候，他们的举动再次狂乱起来 - 火热的掌心紧紧抓住彼此，火热的嘴唇相互索取。当Cas的吻离开他的嘴唇攻向他的脖颈，Dean又一次的哽住呼吸。这个动作吸引力Dean的注意力，他没有注意到Cas握住了他仔裤的前部，直到身体不由自主的弹起。

"Fxck！"

"看，"Cas在他颈边粗糙的呻吟着，"坏影响。"

Cas找准机会轻捏了一下指端，Dean的笑声立刻变成抽气声，然后Cas的手指找到了仔裤的纽扣。一会过去了。

"需啊帮忙吗？"Dean邪笑道，看到天使与纽扣作斗争的挫败的表情时闷笑出声。从某种程度上说，Dean有些释然 - 尽管他有着令人震惊的吻技和一些匪夷所思的认知，但Cas其实青涩的一如他自己所述。

"快把它弄好，"Cas命令道，Dean注意到那语调，咧着嘴轻松的解开扣子。除去衣料的轻松感很快就被Cas采取主动的强烈的快感所淹没。

Jesus Christ 这- 在Cas的抚触下，Dean的喘息卡在胸中，本能的弓起身子 - **这**就是为什么他越来越难以把Cas和处子联系起来。他从未犹豫，从未不安。他只有欲望 - 和令Dean叹服的欲死欲仙的技巧。好吧…那是大多数的时候。比如此刻，他就快失去控制了，而他的喘息却从未消停过，这使得Dean有点小小的尴尬。

他抓住Cas的手腕，令天使停下动作。Dean从未见过有任何人如此饥渴的看着他。

"衣服…"Dean喘息着，"脱掉衣服。"

片刻笨拙的悉悉索索之后，他们都剥掉了剩余的衣物，因为他们似乎不能有一刻离开彼此 - 时不时的偷吻，Dean还从未被如此不顾一切的火热的目光注视过。当最后一只袜子掉到地上，Dean还没有来得及暴露在空气中，便被Cas坚实的压回床上，继续索吻。天啊，如果Cas光裸的胸膛可以用美妙来形容，那么这 - 天使的身体压着他的，划过他摩擦着他 - 这简直TMD欲仙欲死。

Dean更加用力的拉近Cas，圆钝的指甲扣进他的脊背，天使发出了令Dean永生难忘的急促的呻吟。然后，Dean更加挑逗的，敞开双腿，让他们的下体恰如其分的对准…

这回轮到Cas抽气着差点中断他们的吻了，但Dean没有空抱怨，他的眼猛然闭紧 - 咬紧牙关用尽全身的力气克制着自己即将爆发的火热。天哪，即使在那该死的青春期，他也没有像这样挣扎在爆发的边缘。Cas显然还在火上浇油，他奋力抬起身子喘息的时候，无意识的倾过身体，于是更加激烈的感觉窜过Dean的下体。

"Dean…我不…我要…"

这实在有些可笑，Cas - 也就是主的正直的天使 - 被情欲所困时竟然这么无厘头。同时又全然的性感。Dean的一只手圈上Cas的脖子，把他拖进一个灼热的吻，另一只手徘徊在床单上寻找…就是那个。Cas在他身上撑起来的时候，Dean已经拧开了凡士林的盖子。天时地利人和。之前的一个瞬间Dean已经决定了他在这种同性爱中准备做到什么程度。因为在他脑中关于…呃…上位和…嗯，下位，还是有着天差地别的。不，简直就是两个世界。或者两个星系。

令Dean惊奇的是，他做的决定并不像他想象的那么难以接受。但是呢，Dean又是个在遇到新情况时会有些缩头缩脑的家伙。当他把凡士林递给天使的时候，天使的表情相当有趣。

"我猜你知道怎么用这个？"他讥诮着说道，而他马上就笑不出来了，因为Cas证明了自己会用这东西。

开始时有点不舒服 - 这不可否认。而Cas的熟悉的深入他骨髓的热吻稍微的减缓了这种拓展的和…被侵入的不适感。然后Cas做了点小动作 - 稍微曲起手指。按压在_那一点_上，Dean几乎失去了呼吸从床上弹跳起来。

"The FXCK?"

那种感觉已经令Dean惊吓过度了，而悬在他身上的Cas脸上的表情是那么…疯狂。充满情欲，如饥似渴…和完全了然。

"Jesus，你怎么**会**这些的？"他抽气着说道。如果Cas不满于他渎神，他没有表现出来；相反的，天使露出了奸笑的表情，Dean立刻回想起了上一次天使盘旋在他上方露出这种表情时侯的情景。

Cas歪着脑袋，就好像在讲一个内部笑话。"我是个大坏蛋，"他简单的说，Dean正准备要求一个更明确的答案，而Cas…又重复了**那个**小动作。Dean瞬时明白了男人和男人是怎样进行的，还有怎样进行更销魂。

Cas的绝望感似乎消退了一些，因为他现在的全部精力都在Dean身上，他的目光灼热，深深的凝视着Dean的脸庞，同时证明着他的新手好运气。而Dean的欲火 - 他实在难以相信这些是真的，更不用说被如此激烈的注视着，每次Cas的手指划过他体内的那一点都带给他灭顶的快感。

"Fxck，"他大叫道，"Cas，求你…"

是的，他正在祈求。该死的。而他并不感到十分后悔，更不用说片刻之后Cas又覆上了他，绝望的索求的热吻。

"Dean我 - 我不能…"Cas在他颈边低声喘息着，Dean从未听到过如此破碎的声音。这使得一簇纯粹无杂的欲火窜遍他的全身。这就足够了；足够他回应Cas无声的请求，并引导着Cas进入他自己，那点小小的恐慌感是可以忍受的。

Cas挤进他身体的感觉实在是…难以言传。这与进入别人身体的感觉完全不同 - 撕裂，窒息，和信任…天啊，这种Dean前所未有的信任…

而Cas得到了，身体坚实的紧绷着 - Dean不得不赞叹他的自控能力，因为他确信自己第一次的时候绝不可能缓慢温和至此。天使正在颤抖，Dean掌下的肌肤嗡嗡的冒着热气。Cas完全的蓄势待发，是Dean造成的。这样的想法让Dean…疯狂。

当Dean拉下天使尽情的吻上，Cas发出了近乎呜咽的声音，但Dean一点不觉得好笑，因为天知道他自己会发出什么样的声音，如果他不让自己的嘴巴时刻忙碌着。

有一点痛 - 这是不可否认的事实，但远不如Dean想象的那样糟。毕竟，他已经经历了…好吧 - 他享受这种微妙的刺痛。被侵入的感觉也渐渐消去，淹没在Cas的热度中；Cas的嘴唇柔软而火热，一如既往的，难以言述的美妙的吮吸着他的唇。Dean甚至没有注意到Cas停止抽动了 - 只是紧紧的填满他 - 直到天使停止了他们的吻，在他颈边大口的喘息，颤抖划过他整个紧绷的身体。

这深深的震到了他 - 他在做什么，他在和谁做。如果是六个月前，Dean一定会认为自己无可救药的疯了，而现在，他只关心自己能不能撑过这种激烈的…啊，紧张感。

Dean抬起手，抚过Cas的脊背，感受着掌下肌理的变化，直到到达目的地，然后把手指梳进天使的发间。"你还好吧？"他问道，声音是他难以想象的破碎。天啊，他甚至还没有真正的…好吧，开始最紧张激烈的那部分，他已经听起来活像跑完一场马拉松了。

Cas在他颈边点点头，抬起身子直直的看进他的眼睛。尽管Dean的声音就像被碾碎了一般，但远不能与此刻Cas的表情相比。Dean的胃小小的抽搐了一下。

"这个…"Cas的声音卡在喉间，猛的合上眼睛。Dean还不想他这么快就结束；他知道。那种进入别人身体的感觉销魂的令人眩晕，但他的第一次仿佛是一个世纪以前的事了，他的最初的美妙的感觉已经模糊不清。而他正是给予Cas这一切的人，这是多么的…疯狂 - 又是多好的方法。

"好多了。"然后，完全出于本能的，他迎合起身体，把Cas和他的距离拉到不可思议的紧密，使Cas进入到更深的地方。瞬时剧痛，而Cas凄厉的呻吟和猛然睁大变暗的眼睛让一切痛有所值。

"D - Dean - "

"动起来，"Dean命令道，于是Cas，完美的主的天使，不需要被命令两次。

Cas开始了缓慢而沉稳的律动，Dean情不自禁的羡慕起这家伙的自控能力。这本是如天堂般美妙的事情 - 他绝对还剩了点天使成分 - 因为没有人类可以做到这样克制自己。话虽如此，但Dean感到，Cas的每一下撞击，都伴随着无法抑制的细碎的短促的呻吟。当然Dean不会你抱怨的。

Dean从来都是人们所说的那种主动的一方。那个词在他看来挺讽刺的。比如现在，Cas的每一声该死的呻吟，每一个急促的喘息都把他送上新的高度。Dean通常会在别人高潮的时候释放自己；对他来说既是慷慨又是自私。而Cas的高潮似乎就是更加猛烈如锤般的撞击他，这似乎是个不错的奖励。

然后，Cas用一只手圈着Dean的膝盖，稍微抬起身，让他的下一个冲刺撞上Dean体内甜蜜的一点，Dean弓起身子。

"Oh God！"

他立刻为自己的渎神受到了惩罚，他被一口咬在肩上，而Dean无论如何还是停止不了那破碎的呻吟。被打开的疼痛早已远去，被强烈的快感所淹没，而Cas似乎不乐意让他轻易的释放。每隔两或三下激烈的推进都可以看到Dean喘息着，将圆钝的指甲刺入苍白的肌肤；就像开始的时候留下的印记一样。

"Cas，求你 - "

Dean甚至不在意这是他第二次发出乞求了，特别是他同时得到了一个强硬的吻，和一只更加强硬的手掌，紧紧的包围着他，Dean的欲望冲向爆发的边缘…

"去吧，"Cas怂恿着，声音沙哑低沉，Dean不知道究竟是那嘶哑的浸透的绝望的声音，还是Cas巧妙的手活，但他就是释放了。Cas随后也到达了顶点，天使呜咽着靠在他的颈窝，Dean抱住天使不断颤抖的身体，心怦怦作响。

长久的沉默中，只有断断续续的喘息声，Dean过了好大一会儿才意识到他始终没有停止抚摸Cas；沿着紧实的肌肉，品味光洁的肌理。更令他惊奇的是 - 天啊，他爱死这样了。

高潮余韵中的Cas筋疲力尽仿若无骨，Dean发现自己正宠溺的轻笑着把他们调整到更舒服的姿势。Cas轻轻的睡着了，Dean的手指滑进那该死的他再也无法纯洁的正视的乱蓬蓬的黑发，他感到…他感到…

Fxcking hell.

"我竟然TMD爱上天使了，"他大声叹道。因为，除此之外他无话可说。暂时没有。


	11. Chapter 11 Swan Song

11. Swan Song

"哦，他不再是个小天使了，"Dean说道，尽管口气挖苦，但当他瞄向后视镜里的Cas并皱着鼻子嗤笑出声的时候，Sam却在他兄弟的眼中看到了明显的温柔。这令Sam感到既温暖又恶心。

Sam已经看着他的兄弟围着天使转了一段时间了 - 尽管多数时候非他本意，而且总是带点胆怯。但就像他在误打误撞进Dean的天堂时挪不开眼一样，他无法克制自己对他兄弟和天使的好奇的目光。

这简直…太见鬼的不可思议了。Dean在以为无人注意时看Cas的眼神；不自觉的留意任何穿着风衣的家伙，当天使出现在视野范围时无意识的整整衣领。怎么说呢…Dean已经见鬼的太**习惯**有Cas在身边。Crowley离去的时候爆料了他们已经亲密到了何种地步。这真是既恶心又笑煞众人。

说到这…

"你昨晚肯定把他累坏了，"Sam奸笑道，满意的看到Dean被呛得无语凝噎 - 红着脸一副受够了的表情。Sam乐的不能自已。接着他装出一副呻吟着喘息的模样。"哦，Dean！耶，干我吧Dean！"

"他**没有**那样说！"Dean咆哮着，当他意识到他差点承认了Cas说了**其他的**什么东西，他的脸更红了。Sam大笑着，有点佩服Cas竟然都没被他们的玩笑吵醒。他睡死的就像一个从来没有睡过觉的家伙。

从某种程度上说，Sam觉得很不公平。Dean和Cas之间的，不管见鬼的是什么东西，都是无尽的喜乐之源 - 那是Sam终其一生所追寻的。除了兄弟爱不说，不可否认的是Sam和Dean可以狠狠的作弄彼此。而今天的行动之后 - 无论成败 - Sam都不再有机会这样了。他不再有机会做很多事情。

比如说，看到他的蠢笨愚钝的兄弟发觉自己恋爱了。

因为他就是这样。Sam可以看到那是刻在Dean骨子里的。他的兄弟也许感情迟钝，但当涉及他所关心的人时，他的感情不难辨认 - 至少对与他相处多年的Sam来说是这样的。

每当他兄弟看着那该死的天使时，Sam都能感觉到，Dean深陷其中。这样很好。不久的将来，他要采取某些行动 - Dean将会需要其它些什么作为支柱，当他离去后。Castiel会对他很好。Sam只希望他的好兄弟不要搞砸了这一切。

于是，他逼Dean发誓不再去管那笼子 - 让他烂在地狱里，他让他回到Cas的身边。

"你要过自己的生活 - 你将会和Cas继续你们肉麻的同性爱，开开心心的生活下去。你就当是为了我，Dean。答应我。"

Dean答应了他。尽管Sam不可能假装自己没看到他兄弟的心碎。

* * *

万事皆糟。糟糕是一个可以描述Dean近年来情况的一个术语，而且就目前状况再应景不过了。

Sammy成为了容器然后失败了。世界即将毁灭，就是发生在堪萨斯州的的劳伦斯，因为显然一切破事都发生在了他们家乡。Dean当然直接去了那里，因为显然他不像他的其他家人一样顽固。在通往与Satan和大天使对峙的途中，他的大脑本该忙于惊慌犹豫的，而他所能感觉到的只有悔恨和歉意。因为他甚至没有说一声就离开了Cas…

神啊，他根本不知道。他为就这样离开Cas感到后悔，即使天使的该死的悲观主义确实惹恼了他。

所以，当Cas出现在仪式现场，带着他的威力满点的燃烧弹和很欠效果的assbutt，Dean简直想要欢呼。或者啵儿他一口。或者二者。

然后，他的兄弟打了个响指，Dean感到他的整个世界轰然坍塌。他几乎没有感觉到Lucifer砸来的拳头 - 直到Bobby的两发子弹射向他兄弟的身体，他才回到了现实 - 就在那时他也失去了老猎人。

也许世界早就终结了，但在那一刻之前，都不是真的；Bobby的身体倒地，浸入Cas的血肉，Dean明白了这些意味着什么。他孤独无助，他行将死去，这对他来说更好。他唯一的安慰就是他和Sammy在一起，直到最后。

然后，突然的，他的兄弟证明了他一如既往的从来都是个顽固的混蛋。

"没事了Dean…就快好了…我制住他了。"

但其实没有。没有什么事情是好的。

* * *

爆炸的感觉很不好。Cas已经经历了两次了，但他一点没觉得轻松。第一次的时候被上帝复原了，这一次又是…这有些令他困惑。

还有点困惑的是那股窜过他容器的力量 - 他的荣光在涌动。他不仅仅是被复活了…而Dean，Dean伤得很重。

"Cas？你还活着？"猎人哽咽着。当他抬起鼻青脸肿血迹斑斑的脸时眼中的神色令Cas的心都碎了。

"比那更好，"Cas轻轻的说，两个指头按在Dean温暖的前额。他可以治愈身体的创伤，却对Dean眼中的哀伤无能为力。他散发着治愈的力量，Dean抬起双眼神色中混合着难以置信和恐惧。Castiel知道他已经感觉到他的变化了。

"Cas…你是…"Dean哽住了。"请告诉我，我不是和上帝睡了，"他低声问道，Castiel禁不住嘴角微微上扬。

"我不是上帝，"Cas宽慰道，"尽管我相信是他带我回来的。"

Castiel只想知道为什么。

* * *

在回Bobby家的路上，Dean花了整整一个小时拾起勇气发问，"你现在打算怎么办？"

车内的气氛越来越沉闷，他把眼睛移向窗外。他听到Cas叹息的那一刻，Dean就知道自己不会喜欢这个答案。

"我… 我想我要回天堂去，"Cas回答道，尽管语气不很确定，但仍像锤子一样砸在Dean的心上。

"你_想_？"他不可置信的吼道，狠狠的瞪向旁坐的天使。因为愤怒总比表现出在他心中紧绷着的其他的什么情绪要好。就算Cas正坐在Sam的位子上又怎么样。Dean想到他有可能在一天当中被第二次抛弃，不由得烦闷起来。

"Michael被关在笼子里，上面一定很混乱，"Cas柔和的解释道。

Dean哼笑着，密闭而狭小的空间里声音显得破碎而痛苦。"那又怎样，你要新官上任了？"他不屑道。

Cas - 该死的混球 - 竟然无耻的笑了。忧伤的，悲哀的近似于一个微笑，但不管怎样毕竟是个笑容。

"我很乐意，"他说道，"是的，我想是的。"

Dean勃然大怒。

他的脚使劲踩上刹车，宝贝儿Impala打滑着狠狠的撞上路肩。Dean完全没有在意，他看向座位旁的天使。

"就这样吗？"他嘶哑的吼着，"上帝给了你一双新翅膀，你就突然又要为他卖命了？"  
如果急刹车令Cas着恼了，那他并没有表现出来 - 他神色平静，又有点儿悲伤的看向Dean。Dean突然想揍他，只是从过去的教训他知道痛扁一个刚充过电的天使是不可能有好下场的。于是，Dean转过身，推开车门，跌跌撞撞走入夜色想要清醒一下头脑。一秒钟后，Cas出现在他面前，伴随着熟悉的羽毛扑打的声音，这更令Dean的愤怒火上浇油。

"怎么？你连门都省的用了？"他咆哮握紧拳头，Cas朝副驾驶座的车门看了看 - 似乎他也很惊奇自己竟然没有用门。

"Dean，我 - "

"算了吧，"Dean不屑道。"你这个可悲的家伙！你知道吗？在经历了这么多事后 - 这么多事 - "Dean看向Cas，突然间说不出话来，喉头不受控制的哽咽。Cas正在向他告别，Cas即将离开他 - 就像他生命中的其他的所有人一样。殴打天使是自讨苦吃 - 既然这样，Dean也不知为什么，他转身一拳打在Impala的玻璃上。

玻璃深深刺入，在他的手上画满血条，片刻后Dean才意识到疼痛，而那一刻Cas已经在他面前，轻轻的覆上Dean受伤的手。治愈的温暖就那样涌进他的身体，Dean只感到更加被激怒。他连自残都不行？

"我不知道上帝想要什么，"Cas喃喃的说，声音低柔亲密，但Dean就是不愿看他。因为他知道，他抬起眼一定会见到天使过于湛蓝的眼睛中的怜悯。"我甚至不知道他会不会回来，"Cas接着说道，"我只是…在做看起来正确的事情。"

Dean不禁讽刺的笑起来。"也就是他所希望的，你的意思是，"他反驳道，最终他起眼挑战性的瞪向面前的Cas - 看他怎么否认。

Cas稍微别开脸 - 估计这是他变回全能天使后做出的最人性化的举动了。

Dean不禁想要庆祝胜利。但他同时感到异常紧张，仿佛他也输了一般。

"我…"Cas顿住，然后抬起眼，神色中的什么东西狠狠的刺进Dean的心口。"希望以后还能见到你…"

好像所有的愤怒都回来了，比之前的更加激烈，因为现在还夹杂进了一些熟悉的疼痛。所有人都离他而去 - 总是离他而去。每次天杀的他们都以为这很轻松；总想着他们会回来 - 就好像他们的离去把Dean撕成碎片也没关系，只要他们想回来的时候随时回来就可以。

Dean没有意识到他的手一直被Cas握在手里，直到他转过身背对着天使时抽回了手。话语不经思考脱口而出，"你现在走了以后就不要回来，"他厉声吼道，死死的抓住Impala的车顶。

之后的时间似乎无穷无尽。漫长到Dean的脑中闪过无数种抗议。_不要走。不要离开。我需要这…我需要…_

然后Dean听到翅膀拍打的声音。此刻，只剩下坚实冰冷的Impala支撑着他不滑倒在地。


	12. Chapter 12 Dodge

Dean驶向Lisa的住所。他也不知道为什么 - 他只是不想爱呆在Bobby家。一个充满着他和Sam记忆的地方…不，回答错误。他也不会去Missouri，因为他不认为自己能受得了她出奇敏锐的洞察力。

Lisa曾经是…好吧，曾经他以为她就是他的幸福所在。这是个矫情而荒唐的想法，但却陪伴着他度过了一段艰难的时光。她和Ben就是他想象中的正常生活中的一切。之后，自从他咬下神奇的蓝莓派，就不知不觉的走上了一条越来越远离正常的不归之路。

但也称得上是一条超级奇幻之路。

Ben和Lisa…是安全的。他们什么都不知道，并且没见过Cas。他不会被迫谈论天启和其他什么乱七八糟的东西，他只要…神啊，他自己也不知道 - 他只知道他不想孤独一人。

Lisa，多么好的一个人啊，敞开心怀的欢迎他。提供啤酒很快的变成了提供沙发床，不知从什么时候，Dean开始接Ben下学，围着房子忙这忙那 - 做各种奇怪的工作和零碎的杂物，使自己不像个完全的废物。保持忙碌就是最好的方法。人忙碌的时候就没有空思考。

失去Sam对他的打击不言而喻。每天早晨醒来他都会感到 - 心脏被攫紧的窒息感。Cas…神哪，只是想到那该死的天使就令他头痛，还有如那晚在公路边相同的愤怒。他的怒火并未消减，他的某一部分知道他的怒火不仅仅是出于愤怒，而他的另一部分却忙于添柴加火。因为如果他允许自己发现那愤怒背后隐藏的真相，他会活不下去的。

令他吃惊的是，Lisa并不怎么能帮助他正常的生活 - 并不是说这个女人不够好。说实在的，对Dean来说，她几乎就是修女特雷莎（Mother Theresa）。经常的，一杯冰镇啤酒把他从阴暗的思绪中拉回现实，无数次的她讲述着她做瑜伽教练时发生的有趣的无意义的小故事。不对 - 到了最后，是Ben给了他最大的慰藉。

那个孩子，奇迹般的，正是Dean所需要的。他的年轻活力让Dean无法陷入沉思，这经常是唯一能帮助Dean支持一整天的东西。后来，Ben为他介绍了Stu。

Stu是他们家邻居。有着和Bobby相同品味的头发花白的老人，他的头发就好像早晨起来的时候把手指插进了插座似的。他还有着与天启前的Dean相差无几的幽默，而Dean的幽默已被末日剥削的所剩无几。这些都使Dean很欣赏Stu - 但真正使Dean膜拜这个老家伙的是他竟然修复了一辆1973年的战马。她就像是他宝贝姑娘的邻家姐姐。

Stu看了一眼Dean欣喜的表情，发表了一堆诸如他花了多久多久修好她的废话。"如果我能再生出一双手就好了，"他意有所指的叹息，连Ben都能听出他的意思。

"那你要请我啤酒，"Dean简单的说。

就这样，这些成了他的日常生活。Dean会早早起来给Lisa和Ben做早餐，Lisa给Ben打包午餐（她不放心交给Dean做，因为有一天Dean塞给Ben一盒子的巧克力，告诉他自己去和别的小朋友换些健康食品）。

修车的活很容易。Dean成日的泡在机油和机械零件中，T恤上每多一块脏污和油迹，他便感到失去一部分自我。他过的不好 - 一点都不好 - 但他还活着。艰难度日。有些日子比其他时候更难熬。有一天，他的电话响了，他接起来听到了一个既陌生又熟悉的声音。

* * *

"Dean？Dean Winchester？"那个声音说道，Dean皱起眉，把抹布扔进厨房的水槽。

"是的，你哪位？"

"Jimmy - Jimmy Novak."

Dean突然腿软的坐倒。幸运的是他身后就是把餐椅。

"我，呃…我听说了你兄弟的事情…嗯，我只是想说声对不起，"Jimmy接着说道，电话另一边的Dean挣扎着吸进一口气。他明白了 - 理论上他早就知道Cas已经走了，但知道是一回事，但活生生的与别人谈论是另一回事。Jimmy的声音与Cas不怎么相似，Dean很庆幸这点 - 因为他真不知道该怎么办，如果Cas的容器有着和Cas一样的声音。

"呃…谢谢，"他最终挤出一句感谢，揉着鼻子力图保持声音平静。"你回到家人身边了？"

"是的，我回去了。她们见到我很惊讶。"Dean感到Jimmy的苦笑。"这不能怪她们。"

Dean也这么认为。毕竟他们最后分别的时候，Jimmy的妻子以为她再也见不到自己的丈夫了。但Sam从魔术帽里拉出了大白兔，上帝够恩典Cas又把他的身体复原，显然 - 给了那个容器新生的机会。尽管他几乎失去了所有，Dean有点欣慰的是终究有人在这乱世之中得到了幸福，即使这种感觉相当苦涩。他在挂电话之前，告诉 了Jimmy他的心情（当然，省略了那苦涩的部分）。

然后，他把脸埋进双掌，久久无法呼吸一口新鲜空气。

* * *

之后的两个星期里，自从接到Jimmy电话的两天后，Dean开始与Stu聊天。一开始是关于Sammy和他老爸，然后聊他妈妈，最后，有一天喝了很多很多啤酒，他开始说恶魔和天使和存在这个世界上其它的乱七八糟的超自然力量。

显然，Stu就是认为Dean在胡扯，但不知为什么老家伙表现的泰然自若。他不予评论；不嘲笑，不翻白眼 - 他只是聆听。奇怪的是，正因为他不相信Dean嘴里说出来的任何一句话，这使得Dean似乎更加畅所欲言。Dean告诉了他一切。关于黄眼魔，Lilith，还有天启什么的。他聊Sam，Michael和Zachariah。最后，只剩下一人始终无法开口提及。

Cas。

于是，命运的齿轮吱呀呀的扭曲了 - Stu老先生准备自己提及那该死的天使。（至于Stu老先生是谁么。。。）

* * *

"那现在谁一统天堂？"老人家问道，手里挂着啤酒瓶，舒服的躺在折叠椅里。Dean正要灌酒的瓶子僵在了唇边。他的大脑休息了五秒钟 - 老Stu躺在折椅上安详的晒太阳。而他的话却令Dean的脊背发凉。

"哈？"他卡住了。

"天堂，"老人家重复道，"上帝没有回来，Michael还在笼子里。那现在谁来管事呢？"

Dean十分奇怪，这个人明明不相信他说的任何一个字儿，怎么会提出这么尖锐的问题。就好像世界上最好的角色扮演玩家正坐在他的对面，调戏着一个精神病患者，但Dean并不讨厌这样。就因为这家伙不会问什么需要Dean提起…他…的问题。

"Cas，"他说道，被自己的声音吓了一跳。这是他第一次大声的说出Cas的名字，自从…天啊，自从什么时候的？他清了清嗓子，挑起眼看向疑惑的Stu。"Castiel，"他重复了一遍那有些陌生的全名。"他是个天使。一个…不那么混蛋的家伙。"

"他是你的朋友？"Stu问道，带着笑意。

Dean狠狠的咽下一口啤酒，希望分散自己的注意力，却只是回忆起他和Cas共享一瓶啤酒的那晚。低头看向手中，Dean苦涩的发现它们竟然该死的是同一个牌子的。

"差不多吧，"他轻轻答道，"他…他走了，不过，"他解释着，勉强使他的声音接近平和，而在下一句出口时崩溃。"我再也见不到他了。"

"但是你想见他，"Stu在一旁提醒他。那不是个问句，太糟糕了。更糟糕的是Dean无从否认。

* * *

那天糟透了。Dean醒时仿佛心脏被嗜咬着。痛失兄弟留下的空洞一直存在着，但他昨天又被揭开了一道新伤疤。Cas。去死吧。他什么都不该说的。就好像只是提起那该死的天使的名字就可以使往日重现 - 所有的痛苦和愤怒；背叛和其他的什么…

不，他不想这样的。他要忘记的 - 忘记那似乎久远之前的一夜。因为Cas离开了。他不会再回来了。正如Sam一样。

一整个早上他都在自动导航仪前转来转去，心不在焉的煎着培根，Lisa向他投来担忧的目光。当Ben和Lisa离家后，他终于支持不住瘫倒在椅子上，脸埋进双手，使劲压抑着肩膀的颤抖。

过了会儿他才意识到，颤抖的不仅仅是他的身体。

微波炉爆炸声响起的时候，Dean猛的抬起头，窗外天色乍暗，乌云蔽日。太TMD夸张了。闪电划亮屋子的时候，Dean甚至一点都不惊讶 - 一个人影出现在他面前的墙上。

Dean叹气着，费力的站起身，转过脸面对入侵者。Raphael瞪着回视他。

"来之前也不说一声…"Dean挖苦道，重拾他许久不曾出现的幽默感。都是因为天使 - 这些混蛋似乎总能激发他的幽默感。

"你搞砸了一切，"Raphael指责道，声音中的什么穿透了他的骨髓 - 一如他们的第一次见面。Dean不否认面对如此强大的力量是非常令人不安的。但即使这样…

"事实上，相反的，"Dean随意的说，"是你们的破坏被阻止了。"

闪电再次划过的时候，Dean没有退缩，Raphael怒极的面容白了又黑。当他再次开口的时候，大天使的声音如刀片般刻进他的皮肤。"我的兄弟在笼子里 - "

是吗？Dean发出尖刻的嘲笑，"那我真为你难过，"他尖酸的说，不顾Raphael眯成一条缝的眼睛和震颤的屋子。Dean翻了个白眼，"你想杀了我？"他叹了口气，"来啊，反正我什么都没有了。"

这些话他不该大声说出来的。他知道，一旦说出来就等于他输了这场战斗；他之所以继续战斗着，是因为Sammy - 愚蠢的倔强的Sammy - 他答应过他的。但现在，他累极了。所以当Raphael瞪视着他的时候，Dean不禁感到…如释重负。冰冷而痛苦，却又如此…

"如果你以为我会给你个痛快，你就大错特错了，"Raphael咆哮道，近乎暴走的边缘，他走上前一步。"我会把你的灵魂撕成碎片。"

然而Dean笑了，货真价实的漏齿而笑，陌生而扭曲的展现在脸上。

"试试看啊，蠢蛋。"

Raphael抓住了他。Dean不知道为什么，在Raphael紧紧抓住他手臂的时候，他听到了一个低沉的声音，熟悉的甜蜜的刺痛着他的耳朵 - 记忆深处的一个声音。_闭上眼睛…_显然，Dean已经完全失控了 - 他照做了。

霎时，剧烈的白光充满屋子，他被震得身体摇晃，Dean想如果这就是Raphael所谓的折磨，那也太小儿科了。不可否认这股力量非常强大 - 完全而纯粹，但还有些其他的什么的感觉…一些痛苦的…

直到抓住他的手被强硬的剥开，他才意识到Raphael在痛苦的尖叫。然后，来去匆匆的，白光消失了。几秒钟后，Dean睁开眼，环视空空如也的厨房。

此刻发生的一切，沉重的压在他身上，压得他屈膝跪下。

* * *

Castiel是天堂的新任治安官，这是真的。但与治安官不同的是，他的办公室并不在本土。此刻，他悠闲的降临在喜马拉雅之巅 - 他想到就到了。被Castiel仍在山峰上的Raphael砸出了又大又深的雪坑。

"你竟敢 - "真身的Raphael说着，愤怒的站起来。他有些惧怕 - Castiel并没有夸大，当他几个月前对Dean说天使是天堂最恐怖的武器。但那只是过去时。

"不要挑战我，"Castiel阴郁的警告，"你不会赢的。"

Raphael沉默了一会儿，理解了Castiel的警告，脸色愈发阴暗。Castiel知道他是怎么想的。力量 - 完全的，纯粹的，凌驾万物的力量。新上任的天堂总管具有毁灭任何造物的力量。

"你看起来就像容器，"Raphael吐出。Castiel低头瞧了一眼自己的真身 - 与以往大不相同。的确是的 - 他的天使真身就像Jimmy Novak一样 - 还穿着黄风衣，系着松散的领带。天使们并没有实体；不像人类那样的实体 - 他们的真身是随着观念变化的。Raphael的形态，比如说，就是种可怕的生物 - 高大，强壮，光芒闪耀 - 令人畏惧的光芒闪耀。

相较之下，Castiel的形象显得可怜，他知道，但从某种程度上说他享受这种差距。如果他想，他可以改变他的真身；但他没有，似乎这对他来说是一个奇怪的什么约定。很奇怪，但是很合身，起码Castiel自己这么认为。

Castiel耸耸肩，享受着这种感觉。"是的，"他承认，"在人间的这段时间，我的观念改变了很多。"Raphael对此嗤之以鼻，Castiel眯起眼睛。"而你没有。"

"我们的兄弟正在笼子里腐烂，而你却在保护那个害他至此的人，"大天使控诉着，无奈于Castiel白热化的强大力量。

"不许你伤害Dean Winchester，"Castiel大声道，不能完全控制他的怒火。他身边地动天摇，荣光混乱的绕在周身。这太…奇怪了。Castiel一向自制 - 自从他回到天堂就是一次又一次的验证，他从未失败；从未动摇。直到现在。

直到事关Dean。

他出离震惊。Castiel以为他回到天堂就是回到了从前的波澜不惊；冰冷的信念就是自他诞生亘古不变的支撑。当他对自己承认他其实有些怀念人性的某些方面，怀念…不。那扇门已经对他关上了 - 用愤怒和怨恨关上了。

他接受了自己的身份 - 接受了这似乎是上帝的旨意。

他以为他已经做到了，以为他已摆脱了人类情感 - 摆脱了那甜蜜的疼痛的感觉。但是，他又看到了Dean。Dean，此前他一直不允许自己见他。完全是因为Raphael带着巨大的能量和复仇之心冲向人间，才引起了Castiel的注意，对那个彻底背弃他的猎人的注意。

Dean一如Castiel记忆中的那样破碎而美丽。看到猎人微笑着面对和拥抱痛苦的死亡…他的真身闪耀过锐利的白光。

终于，Castiel意识到了，他未曾摆脱，未曾消逝的情感。他只是用十分人类化的绝望埋葬了它们，而看到猎人的不经意的一瞥，就让所有一切浮出水面。他发现自己似乎很隐晦的知道了，为什么堕落天使不能重返天堂。如果有这样一种感情持续的伴随着你 - 如果即使天堂的力量也不足以将它销毁…

"我能嗅到你身上的，"Raphael猛吸一口气，将Castiel从混乱的思绪中拉回。"可悲的人类的感情。懦弱。爱。"

爱。

爱对天国来说是个陌生的词语。忠诚，祈祷，职责 - 天使们更懂这些。而不是爱。爱是人类的词语，人类的感情。爱与服从无关，却是欲望之源 - 自私的，人类的_欲望_。—

"你真丢脸，"Raphael不屑道，但Castiel什么都没听进去，他没有看Raphael，兀自弯起嘴角。因为瞬间Castiel明白了他…没错，他**最想要的是什么**。当他抬起头 - 露出一个货真价实异常愉悦的笑容，Raphael面上的表情震惊至极。

"我不干了，"他简单的说，Raphael的嘴巴很不天使范儿的掉地。

"啥？"大天使难以置信的叫道。

"我要纵容自己 - "Castiel目光流转，"- 沉溺在'可悲的人类感情'中一段时间。"

Raphael看起来好像刚被人用咸鱼抽了脸。"你 - 你不能！"他怒吼道。

Castiel歪着头，笑盈盈的看着面前的大天使。

"为什么不行？"

之后的几秒钟，Raphael都只能瞪大眼睛寻找一个有说服力的答案。而他找不到。天堂日趋稳定 - 或者说在没有上帝的情况下已经相当稳定。Castiel的工作繁重而高效。Lucifer和Michael一样被圈着。没有末日天启逼近；多数恶魔藏身地底，或撤回地狱。还有，最重要的一点，Castiel是天堂里最强大有力的生物。位于权力链的顶端 - 就算天堂还是一团糟；就算他没有什么责任感 - 也没有什么能阻止他离开。

你不能蔑视规则，当你面对那个立规矩的人。

Castiel笑了，看到Raphael的脸上闪过了然的表情。

"正是，"他说着转过身。张开双翅预备启程，Castiel回头一瞥，"再打Dean Winchester的主意我会灭了你。"

Raphael吞了口口水 - 一个非常人性化的举动，Castiel想也许他的兄弟还有救。

然后，他飞走了。


	13. Chapter 13 Choice

13. Choice

Dean心不在焉的踢上汽车旅馆的房门，夹着快餐袋和威士忌走进屋子，然后把它们扔在角落里污迹斑驳的长椅上。

距离Raphael的小小拜访已经过了两天，Dean一直没有回Lisa家 – 他不能让她和Ben冒险受到另一个天使杀手的骚扰。他有点奇怪为什么他直到现在才被突袭。随即他想到，也许是他肋骨上的魔法标志还在发挥作用。

他回避了那个混蛋大天使是怎么找到他的这个实质性问题。但管他呢，Dean的生活本来就是一团糟。

从油腻腻的袋子里捏出几根薯条，一屁股砸在长椅上，拽过一瓶Jack Daniel。这是在Lisa家时他不允许自己沉溺的。除了啤酒，做客她家时他几乎滴酒不沾 – 他不想太失礼。更不用说，他不想Ben把他看成一个玷污他妈妈床的醉猴子。有几次他和Stu喝的晕头转向，老人家都为他提供了睡椅，露出对Dean无言的承诺十分了然的表情。

所以，今夜是Dean第一次在Sammy走后有机会独自醉酒。他甚至有些情绪化的期盼着这样。于是，在他听到熟悉的振翅声的时候，他紧紧的抓住瓶子，他发誓听到了自己指关节嘎吱嘎吱的声响。因为他已经知道来的不是Raphael。他见鬼的能_感觉_到。

"Hello Dean，"Cas说道，Dean真想把头撞到椅子上。

"你能不能再过，呃，"Dean垂着眼怀疑的看着面前的瓶子，做出一副思量的表情。"- 半个小时回来怎么样？"

"不。"

Dean叹着气转过身，最终抬起双眼。Cas正站在屋子中央 – 实在的，真实的，和深深的深深的熟悉感。天使歪着脑袋，环视着有些破破烂烂的四周。这里显然不是什么好地方，但这是Dean最后一张伪造信用卡所能支付的了。Cas看起来评判的表情让Dean有点愤愤不平。看在上帝的份上，它至少还带个厨房呢。

直到Cas湛蓝的眼睛回到他的身上，Dean才意识到看前的画面有些不对劲。

"你TM真是个混蛋。"

Cas就那样歪着头，Dean真想揍他一顿。结结实实的揍他一顿。绝对没有其它的。

"我以为你已经把身体还给那个可怜的家伙了。"Dean挥手示意了一下天使的容器。

Castiel随着Dean的手势，几乎是亲昵的拉了拉那不知是什么料子做成的风衣。"是还给他了，"Cas简单的说，抬起眼睛。"这不是Jimmy Novak的身体。"

Dean哼了一声，再次拿起瓶子，似乎只是为了有什么事可以做。"长得可真像他啊。"

在他拧掉盖子的时候，他看到Cas的眼睛一直跟随着他的动作，他已经回想不起来上一次Cas的眼睛这样密切的注视着他是什么时候了。

"这是我自己造的，"Dean灌酒的时候Cas解释道，"以Jimmy的身体为基础造的。"

Dean不由得 – 瞪大了眼。他没有被呛死，"你TMD克隆了他？"

Cas再次垂下眼，握起一只手，这让Dean有点小不舒服。"应该就是那个技术术语，是的，"天使淡淡的回答道 – 就好像他不是在说什么科幻小说的题材。"他给我许可了，"他补充道，抬起头。

Dean闭上嘴巴。就算为这个问题再吵一架又怎么样呢。该死的。

"那你为什么不能早一点克隆他呢？"他质问道，因为该死的，他需要一个发泄愤怒的靶子。

"这违反规则。"

Dean不由得翻了个白眼，"那现在呢？"

"现在，我就是规则，"Cas回答道，声音低沉沙哑，Dean绝对不会承认他想念这个声音。Dean吞了一大口酒想要掩饰 - 几乎感觉到Cas的目光把他少了个窟窿。炽热的熟悉感令他窒息。完美的，令人窒息的，突然间Dean发现自己受不了了。无理的嘲弄，尖刻的言语…他只是…他只是太疲惫了。

"你回来这干什么，Cas？"他问道，声音越来越弱，疲惫至极。但TMD只能这样；Cas早办完事早走，Dean早继续他的威士忌。他早回到装作那个天使不存在的时候，因为他该死的完全没有心情做其他的事情。

"我…"Cas顿住，声音中的某些东西令Dean不由自主的抬头。不期然的看到一个小小的Cas式的微笑出现在天使的脸上。

Dean仿佛挨了一记重拳。

"为什么这样说？"Cas继续道，坚定的看向Dean。"我…辞职了。"

Dean的大脑卡了一下。"你 - 啥？"

他看到Cas慢慢向他走来 - 幸好停在了他面前几尺远的地方，靠在长椅旁，因为Dean不认为他此刻有能力面对更亲密的距离。

"我要暂时离开天堂，"Cas解释道，Dean真想掐上他的脖子，因为天使的语气 - 随意，平淡，就好像在谈论天气什么的，而不是终极的背叛。再一次的背叛。

"上帝不恼你吗？"他听到自己问话的声音，当他看到Cas的回答是静静的看着脚下的瓷砖和另一个小小的微笑 - 就好像水泥中藏尽了所有的答案，Dean感到有些动摇。

"应该会吧，"Cas同意道，Dean不由得 - 冷哼一声。

"而你觉得无所谓吗？"他难以置信的问道。

笑容消失了，顷刻间Dean在天使的脸上看到了执着和毅然决然 - 那种表情自从处理瘟疫骑士事件之后就再也没有出现过。

"在发生这一切之后，我应该得到选择的机会，"天使坚决的说，钢铁般的目光凝视着水泥砖。"我应该得到我想要的。"

在思考之前，Dean已脱口而出，"是什么？"

Cas抬起头，定定的看着他，仿佛说出了…一切。Dean发现自己的呼吸卡在了喉咙，他紧紧抓住身后的长椅。

"我以为你知道，"Cas轻轻的说。这简直太过分了 - 在这一切之后。上帝啊，他离开了；_他最终离开了…_

Dean没有意识到他已紧紧的闭上了眼睛，直到感觉到一双温暖的手覆在他提着威士忌的手上，他感到了突然间变得亲密的呼吸。那只手轻轻的从他手里夺过瓶子；轻轻的碰撞声告诉Dean它已经被放回了长椅上，片刻后温暖的手指描绘着他的脸颊。

"Dean，我 - "犹豫着。"请你睁开眼睛。"Cas的声音低沉而轻柔，还该死的_性感_。

Dean挣扎了几秒钟，终于屈服着照做了。

Cas比他想象的距离还近。他的热度仿佛在触摸他的身体；他的目光深邃而幽远，狠狠的攫取Dean的心脏。

"你TM离开了，"Dean狠狠的咬紧牙齿低语，诅咒他自己碎不成声的控告。Cas的指尖移上了Dean背部的敏感带，Dean感到自己的呼吸再次卡在喉间。

"我回来了，"天使反道，语气亲密而切实。

这就是那个伤他最深的答案；Dean本应该愤怒的。本应该…除了之后Cas靠近了他，闭上了眼睛，炽热的气息喷吐在他的唇边…

刚开始只是犹如蜻蜓点水般轻柔，虔诚而纯洁 - 就好像那该死的天使在征求许可。在某种程度上，Dean确信，他确实是。他给了他选择的机会，一如Cas从前承诺的一般。他可以抽身 - 远远的推开。他可以拿起枪赶Cas滚蛋并且永远不要回来。让天使随心所欲为所欲为应该是一件很简单的事。非常简单…

他本来可以秉持自己的骄傲的。他本来可以愤怒的。不然他会溺死在内心滋长出来的那种感情里。

可笑的是，就在他动摇的那一瞬间，一段擅自涌入的记忆替他做出了决定。一张Sam，他的兄弟的脸，挂着沧桑的表情看着Dean一次又一次的搞怪。Dean甚至不怎么记得那次是怎样的状况 - 因为太多次了。

"_不要再傻了_，Dean。"

于是…Dean…

他的双手找到熟悉的位置，抓住天使大衣的领子，拉向自己，张开嘴的同时迫使他们的身体紧挨在一起，天啊，他再一次品尝到了世间最美妙的滋味。

* * *

Castiel担心过。在最初的意识到他甜蜜的感情的时候，在他展开翅膀飞向凡间之后，他有些动摇。Dean警告过他不要再回来。尖酸的刻薄的话语那时伤他很深 - 现在仍然是。他虽然明白了自己的感情，但他不愿勉强另一个人接受他。

他本来是想要问清楚的 - 确切的提出疑问 - 但是一看到Dean，苦涩而悲痛，而且知道这些全都是因他而起的…他想要安慰他，他被自己强烈的欲望吓到。那个吻就是询问 - 是选择。轻轻的，虔诚的，用尽力气让它以一种纯洁的方式。因为他允诺过的。

于是Dean做出了选择。

用双手和嘴唇和非凡的决心做出了选择，Castiel觉得没有比这更不可思议的事了。他甚至没有意识到他们横贯了屋子直到他的腿撞在床沿上。

Dean几乎是用蛮力的把他推倒压在床上；嘴巴，牙齿，手指 - 都生生诉说着索求和占有。每一个苦涩的拥抱，每一个绝望的亲吻都使他愈加发狂。

作为人类，如此清晰尖锐的疼痛令他兴奋的毛骨悚然 - 他记得那时在Bobby家浴室时Dean在他身上刻画时的感觉。然而，作为天使，这种感觉…更加复杂。那种清晰，战栗感是_Dean_的感觉，_Dean_的欲望，驱使着他，感染着他。

Castiel在Dean的抚摸下战栗喘息 - 圆钝的指甲在白皙的背部留下痕迹。

他曾担心他不能有和人类一样的性反应，无法纵情于那激烈的洪流。没想到他的担心是如此的离谱，他增强的荣光甚至给了他新的感觉。

Dean此刻百感交集。痛苦，激情，盛怒，欲望，还有什么更深的…所有情绪在这一瞬间爆发。每一个抚摸，每一个亲吻都使他淹没的更深，神哪，他却愿意永远沉溺其中。

混战中，Dean脱掉了Castiel大部分的衣物。随后猎人坐起身扯掉自己的T恤，Castiel终于意识到自己处于什么样的情况。他的大衣和夹克已经不见了，只剩下可怜兮兮没怎么扣好的衬衫。他的领带也不见了。他身上唯一逃过这场突袭的物件似乎就是他的裤子 - 于是，针对下一个目标，Dean俯下身，牙齿咬上苍白的髋骨，手一边不停歇的解着皮带。

Castiel不禁颤抖的声音 - 颤抖的声音很快变成破碎的呻吟，因为Dean再次证明了自己是个超乎Castiel想象的解扣能手。

"D-Dean…啊！"

Dean的手掌坚定而美妙…天哪，Castiel怀疑这些日子自己究竟是怎样度过没有Dean的时光的。

Castiel在一个巧妙的抚摸下弓起身，却在那双手离开的时候，咬住几乎脱口而出的呜咽。他抬起眼看到Dean正在扯他自己的仔裤，然后一只一只的拽掉Cas的的鞋子。下一个是他的长裤，Castiel觉得有点好笑，主的天使竟然也需要抬起屁股好让那细条纹的底裤被扯掉。

然后，Dean在他身上 - 贴着他 - 紧紧契合的肌肤火热而美妙。他们的相拥着，熟悉的韵律激烈的涌动着，Dean的唇再次覆上他的，Castiel不禁呻吟 - 唇齿相缠让他的理性荡然无存。有一瞬间甚至 - 他的世界只剩下双手，喘息和肌肤。当Cas沉醉其中的时候，他本能的知道Dean想要更多 - 每一个急切的抚摸都昭是着，每一次有意的下体的碾压…直到Dean的一只手伸进天使不知为什么还没有被脱掉的衬衣，狂热的气息喷吐在他颈边，Castiel感觉到了他的迟疑 - 他的犹豫。粗略的一扫便知道了猎人在想什么。

"你不会伤害到我的，"Castiel告诉他，声音沙哑而破碎。他并没有说不会痛 - 因为他会痛。但从某种程度上说，他想要这种疼痛 - 他想要强烈的感觉。他想要献祭，因为Dean - 不管猎人怎么想 - 他应该得到。于是，因为Dean仍在犹疑，Castiel自己行动起来。

天使主动迎合着拉过Dean，瞬间令Dean被巨大的快感所淹没，Castiel自己亦不禁喘息。

"C-Cas-"Dean的声音卡在喉间，Cas以吻封缄 - 以一个火热的，缓缓搅动的舌头作为宽慰。Dean似乎很快理解了他的意思。当Castiel挑逗着摇摆起来，猎人接受了这个暗示主导起他们的韵律。没有任何的，其他_任何的_感觉可以与此媲美。

摩擦的灼烧感可以以微弱的荣光稍微缓和，Castiel看到Dean瞪圆了眼睛，下体稍微停止了律动。但仅是几秒钟。

猎人目光灼热的折起天使的一条腿，Castiel在猛烈，深入的撞击下弓起身子。

"啊！"

他感到自己紧抓着的床头板都在附和Dean疯狂强劲的旋律。这种感觉与Castiel以往任何的经历都不相同。每一个粗暴的刺入，Dean的每一次占有，Castiel能做的就是拼命让自己不被席卷而去。因为他必须承受。因为Dean需要这样，Castiel感觉得到 – 他需要标记，占有和确定，以一种野蛮的方式。他需要控制。所以Castiel顺从他。因为Castiel需要Dean。

每一个疯狂的刺入都令他仿佛飞上云端，这是个出乎意料的惊喜。

Castiel不知道自己已经多么接近边缘，直到Dean稍微减轻力道，适度的抽插唤起他身体深处的的愉悦，纯粹无杂而又尖锐清晰的划过他的身体。床头板在他手中粉碎，他的喘息破碎而粗糙，随即他感到他的翅膀正在挣脱束缚。

这是超出他预料的。作为一个凡人的高潮是释放，完美和激情的。而作为天使 – 是失去某种控制 – 这样很危险。但谁都不想停，不想回头。Dean有意的顶向那一点，Castiel再次弓起身子弹离床面。

"D- Dean…啊！Dean – 闭上眼…"

Castiel的声音仿佛重击般砸向Dean，令Dean不由战栗，在Castiel反应过来之前，Dean便倾下身体，狠狠的攫取他的嘴唇。猎人的高潮将Castiel带上了顶点。瞬间Castiel只希望Dean遵从了他的指示闭上眼睛，在他的双翼挣脱控制之前。

那种感觉 – 激烈的，晕眩的释放是美妙的。他在余韵中喘息着，品味着瘫倒在他身上的猎人的热度 – 猎人的脸埋在他颈边。自然而然的他先用手臂圈住猎人，然后是翅膀。当羽毛划过猎人的背部，猎人先是有一点惊奇，然后发出轻轻的咕哝声。

"你能感觉得到？"Castiel轻轻问道，卷起一只翅膀抚摸Dean的脊背。猎人轻轻的颤抖给了他答案，然而，Dean还是在他颈边点了点头。

"Mmhmm，"Dean喃喃着，声音粗重而满足。"那是什么？"

"我的翅膀，"Castiel回答道，Dean猛的抬起头不可思议的看向天使，Castiel本能的抬起一只手，艰难的掩住猎人的眼睛。

Dean抽了口气。"我可以感觉到他们，但是不能看他们？"

"他们是我真身的一部分，"Castiel解释道，"看的话会伤到你的。"

即使他的手盖住了猎人的眼睛，Castiel也可以感觉到猎人在翻白眼。

"当然会了，"Dean哼道，Castiel重聚起力气后收回了双翼，然后移开手掌。Dean眨着眼看着他，神色放荡 – 过了片刻他才想起该怎么描述 – 全然坦诚。那一刻，Castiel感到他从未如此确定过什么 – 他们之间的事情。

一定是有什么感情写在了他的脸上，因为Dean别开了眼睛，一抹潮红窜上了他的脖子。想到Dean竟然会脸红，Castiel几乎要笑了，更不用说是刚沉迷于肉体欢愉后的这一刻。他拉下猎人进入一个慵懒而深沉的吻 – 一种肯定的感情在他胸腔中鼓动。

许久之后，他们安静的躺在一起，Castiel的手安抚的梳进猎人的头发，Dean发出满足的叹息。Dean四肢展开，半个身子搁在他身上，打起盹来 – 就好像他下意识的不断确定着Castiel在他身边。如果不是这其中绝望的意味过于明显，Castiel也许会觉得好笑。

Dean是个不善言辞的家伙，Castiel知道，但此时此刻无需言语。

Castiel伤害过他，深的超出他的想象。事后想来，当然，这是很明显的。Castiel知道，Dean对被抛弃有一种根深蒂固的恐惧 – 这种情况似乎永恒的残忍的注定陪伴他一生。人们来来去去，往往复复，每一次都销蚀着Dean的灵魂。Castiel知道，Sam的离去正缓缓的从内而外的啃噬Dean的灵魂。他始料未及的是，他自己的离去给Dean造成了同样大的伤害。

人类的感情也许对他来说陌生而神秘，但即使是Castiel也知道，要重拾他不知不觉丢失的信任还有很多功课要做。所以，他会的。因为唯一一件他完全确定的事情就是，Dean值得他这么做。

过了一会儿，Dean打破沉默，Castiel被拉回现实。

"所以，你选择了我胜过天堂，"Dean说道 – 显然，尽管他努力使自己平静，声音还是有一些不安颤抖。Castiel几乎要笑了，知道Dean需要多大勇气才能问出这句话。

"不，"Castiel声明，拇指揉过猎人颈部的敏感点 – 享受着猎人作为回应的放松。"我选择了自己胜过天堂。"

他感觉到Dean停顿了一下，然后隆隆的笑声喷吐上他的肌肤。"你这蠢蛋。"

Castiel发现自己笑了。

"不，我无拘无束。"

* * *

Dean醒来的时候已人去床空，床突然显得又大又空，有那么一瞬间他感觉到了恐慌，然后他听到了淋浴的声音。由于某些愚蠢的原因，意识到Cas又一次沉浸在他钟爱的热水浴让他很是舒心，他伸着懒腰，感到疲惫的肌肉得到了良好的伸展。

他本该奇怪的，甚至自省。昨夜很…狂野。Cas在他身下的感觉，包绕着他的感觉 – 以最亲密的方式向他臣服…这本是很奇怪的。但当他为自己明显的失控而有些懊恼的时候，他似乎提不起勇气去面对。因为，在数月的麻木之后 – 深沉的，痛苦的 – 他感到…

真实。

他不是在开玩笑。不可能这 – 不管这究竟是什么，都不可能长久持续。他已经见识了太多，经历了太多，不可能自欺欺人的认为胸口的温暖可以永存。在这个遭受诅咒的世界上，一切温暖都将会离他而去。而此刻 – 仅此刻 – 他享受了。

从某种程度上说，这简直是个见鬼的奇迹。不久以前，Dean还不认为他有能力承受背叛之重；感觉 – 从此无知无觉。

"兄弟，你真是个悲观主义者。"

Dean僵住了。因为，不，绝不可能。他转过身，床单乱缠在腰间，身体撞在床头板上，睁大眼睛死死盯住…盯住…

Sam在床那头对他漏齿一笑。他瞬时清醒 – 每个细节历历在目。在对方把他的大掌插进衣兜的时候，Dean被逼的连连后退。Dean简直想吐。

"你不是Sam，"他呛到。

那双不是Sam的眼睛皱成狗狗样，似曾相识。"是的 – 基本上，"对方承认。"但我也不是你想的那位。"

然后，突然间传来了微弱的翅膀拍打的声音。他还湿着，显然是直接从淋浴下瞬移来的 – 尽管Dean发现他至少给自己穿上了一条运动裤。

Dean莫名其妙的惊诧的看着Cas咆哮着 – 确实是咆哮着 – 冲向面前的假Sam，双肩紧张准备好战斗。然后，假Sam轻轻的看向天使…_微笑_。不是嘲笑，不是得意之笑 – 而是一个真诚的，天哪，真实的，热情的微笑。Cas就像撞到砖头墙上一样被弹开。天使摇摇晃晃着掉进床旁的椅子中。

靠这怎么了？

"Hello Castiel，"假Sam说道，声音轻快而…宠溺？

Castiel几乎开始颤抖，"天父。"

Dean的眼睛已经弹出眼眶了。去TM…好吧…

"天父？"他难以置信的重复着，答案越来越明显，Cas已经言语不能。"…"

Sam的 – 好吧，应该是上帝的眼睛转向他，Dean发现自己不可承受这微笑的重量。

"终于想明白了，"上帝祝贺道，声音和Sam一摸一样，Dean捏紧了拳头。

"介意告诉我为什么你穿着我兄弟的皮囊吗？"他咆哮道。

他的理智藏在角落里小声的提醒他正在跟上帝说话，兴许他应该表示出那么点尊敬。但一个更响亮的声音，一个经历了两年多痛苦和折磨的声音说闭上你的臭嘴。Dean用余光瞟到Cas听到他的话似乎有点僵硬，投给他一个制止的眼神，但Dean忽略了 – 同时他看到上帝笑了起来。

"因为他只有这一个皮囊啊，"该死的神仙老大逗笑到，就好像讲着什么内部笑话。看到Dean没有消去愁容，上帝叹了口气。"这就是Sam，"他解释道。"我只是…搭个便车，以这么说。"

Dean张大了嘴，"你只是搭 - "他顿住，大脑火速运转想要搞明白这句话的意思。Sam还活着。Sam就在这里。Sam是…"我兄弟被上帝附身了？"

"只是暂时的，"上帝向他保证。"我只是想他摆脱现状，已经够久了。"

"什么够久了？"Cas突然说道，声音依然有些不知所措，但已经回复了以往的低沉。Dean看了一眼天使，Cas似乎平静了一些，正皱着眉看向他的天父。

而上帝看向Cas的眼神，可以说是…自豪。Dean认出来，因为Sam有几次被他婆婆妈妈的行为打动的时候就是这个表情。

"对你，小傻瓜，"上帝宠溺的说道。

Dean感到他的眉毛要触到头皮了。但这远远比不上Cas的困惑。

上帝笑了，似乎这个对话带给他无尽欢乐。"哦孩子，你知道自己有多么多么的出色么？"

Dean眨着眼再次看向天使加深的疑惑，上帝继续说道。

"告诉你们吧 - 你实在出乎我的预料，"神仙老大激动道，"我本来以为会是Anna。靠，本来Uriel也可以的，但他们最后都投向了邪恶 -"

好吧好吧，Dean彻底被打败了，不用看Cas的脸也知道，迷惑的不止他一个。"你究竟在说什么？"他打断道。

上帝的注意力又转向他，Dean看到Sam的那张脸上满是欢喜。他好像感到被抽了一掌，意识到已经多久 – 即使在Sam离开前 – 有多久没有看到过Sam开心的笑脸了。

"我在说选择，"上帝简单的回答，就好像他们只需要这么个简单的答案。

Dean直直的瞪着上帝，直到他再次开口。

"天使是我的第一代的孩子，"他说道，那该死的宠溺的目光回到Cas身上。"他们美丽 – 充满荣光，"一声叹息，大手耙过不男不女的长刘海。"但我犯了个错误 – 就像每个初为人父者一样。我最大的错误 – 服从。"

Dean注意到Cas的眉毛快要碰到他的鸟窝头了。

"那是根深蒂固的 – 根植于灵魂的，"上帝接着说道，声音沉重。"短时间来说也许是件好事 – 但是最终，所有的鸟宝宝都要离开巢穴展翅飞翔 – 开始犯他们自己的错误，做出他们自己的选择。而天使没有能力这样 – 或者说，他们不认为他们可以 – 直到现在。"上帝恢复了那个骄傲的微笑，Sammy式的笑容照耀着Cas。"直到你的出现。"

Dean皱起眉。"真有趣 – 你的'孩子们'似乎不久前还完美的_选择_了毁灭世界。"

上帝发出了介于嗤笑和叹息之间的什么声音，一种Dean绝对想象不到会从什么神圣的家伙嘴里发出的声音。"叛逆期嘛，哈？"神仙老大说道，轻率而随意，Dean只想跳起来揍他的脸 – 不管是不是Sam的。上帝清了清嗓子，"即使这样 – 他们也不会选择自己的路 – 而是跟随者我的 – 那是我很久以前选择的，那时我有点，呃 - "上帝尴尬的笑了一下，就好像一个成年人回首少年时期放荡不羁的岁月。"- 愤青。"

"还消失了一小段时间，"Dean咕哝道。

"Dean，"Cas警告着制止他，但这似乎只是更加火上浇油。

"不，Cas – 不要告诉我你不想知道这是TMD怎么一回事，"他咆哮道，一直死死的瞪住上帝。"你究竟去了哪里？为什么你不阻止这一切？"

"我的消失是必要的。他们需要学习 - "

Dean不可抑制的大笑出声。"你这恶心的混蛋。"

"Dean！"Cas再次发出警告，Dean再次忽略。

"人类已经水深火热而你只是想给他们个该死的教训，"Dean指责道。"那你其它的孩子怎么办？人类怎么办？"

Dean以为他会愤怒 – 或者自卫。他完全没有预料到上帝竟然又露出那该死的自豪的表情。

"人类，我惊讶的发现，你们非常善于照顾你们自己。"上帝回答道。

Dean咆哮着，努力寻找合适的反击，但是没有成功。

上帝的目光渐渐柔和，接着说道，"如果可以，我也不想这样。你们看到了，经历了这么糟糕的…"上帝叹息着，抓了抓后颈，这个动作令这个不可思议的生物看起来非常的人性化。"我并不羡慕你们需要扮演的角色，"他接着说道，"Sam也是。我欠你们 – 挺多。我知道把Sam带回来只是一个很小的补偿，所以 - "上帝伸展双手做出稍安勿躁的动作，" – 我要试试。"

Dean瞪着他。因为这该死的混蛋搞错了一件事：带Sammy回来就是一切。Dean觉得那个混蛋其实知道 – 他只是表达的_隐晦_。

"您说我是第一个选择自己道路的天使？"Cas突然开口，上帝示意他继续。"您错了。"

上帝眨眨眼。Dean几乎想要亲一亲Cas。两年来，他不敢想象有朝一日能看到他的天使面对面的指出天父的错误。

"是Gabriel先选择了自我，"Cas解释道，"他离开了天堂。"

突然那个该死的笑容又回到了脸上。"啊，是的 – Gabe，"上帝悲悯的念叨着，就好像无奈的父母谈论着最令他头疼的孩子。"Gabriel是选择了自己的路，这是真的 – 但绝不是一个健康的方向，"上帝解释道。"他一直在逃避什么，而不是面对。不，Cas – 你才是那个打破规矩的 – 你会喜欢上这种改变的。"

Dean嗤笑着。改变，教训，又TM是这样。究竟是怎么了，天堂的家伙们总自以为是的以为知道别人需要什么？去死吧，就连Cas也有点儿 – 差别是他让人们去选择自己的道路，不管他自身认为是对是错。似乎他早就领教了上帝愚蠢的教训，Dean想着。说到这儿…

"有件事我不明白，"他打断道。"如果这只是为了让Cas做选择，那丘比特的命令是怎么回事？那不是有意妨碍吗？"

上帝仰起头，Sam的嘴角露出微笑。"有一点儿，是的，"他承认，目光转向Dean。"因为你是个顽固不化的笨蛋。"

Dean气急，上帝指向Cas继续道，"与其说丘比特是他的推助，不如说他们是来推你一把的。他已经把你的位置摆得高于一切了。也许你也会有这样的感觉，但你永远不会这么做。"

Dean磨着牙瞪视着，头脑深处一个小小的声音在说这个混蛋可能说的没错。鬼知道他竟然花了这么长时间，在整个宇宙的暗示下才把他们推到一起，他才明白了自己的心意。

"你派Raphael来的，"Cas突然插嘴，Dean的眼睛在听到天使的语气的时候突然睁大。还有他的目光。Castiel，主的天使，正瞪视着他的主。如果不是这在他心中激起了同样的愤怒，他会为天使的语气欢呼。

"我没有派他去，"上帝否认道，声音明显是在假装无辜，这的确是Sam所不擅长的。"我只是…熄灭了圣火什么的。"

"你放你的狂犬病狗出来撒野，"Dean补充道，Cas愤怒了 - 真的愤怒了。

"Dean可能会死的。"他指责道，连Dean听到那个声音都忍不住后退。

而上帝呢，只是再次看向他的天使孩子，很不讨喜的微笑着，就好像Cas是只学会了新把戏的狗宝宝。"但他没有 - 你来了。"

蓝眼睛骤然缩紧，"如果我没来呢？"

"难道你会坐视不管么？"上帝问道，嘴角露出一丝得意。

"不，"Cas脱口而出。

Dean眨了眨眼 - 他的回答毫不犹豫 - 心中顿时升起暖暖的感觉。

"这不就得了？"上帝耸耸肩，"你需要被推一下，所以我推了你一下。"

"你是个混蛋，你知道吗？"Dean说道，嘴角划过一丝冷笑。仅此一次，Cas没有阻止他当面侮辱上帝。

上帝还是笑了，几乎是…疲惫的微笑。"不，我是个父亲。像所有的父亲一样，我只能耐心教导我的孩子。因为我不会永远陪着他们。"

Dean看起来相当震惊，但其程度远不及Castiel。天使看起来仿佛失了魂一般。Dean不假思索的伸出手，抓紧Cas的手腕，餐桌上Death的话语回荡在他脑际。"_不管怎样，最终我也会收了他。_"

上帝的眼睛瞄向Dean抓住Cas手腕的手，嘴角扯开小小的，有些悲伤的微笑。"我只是累了，"他轻轻的说。"但这些，"他说着，指向Cas，"所有这些必须在我走前学会。"

"您不回天堂了，"Cas已经完全呆掉了，而且这不是个疑问句。Dean有些同情 - 他都听到天使心碎的声音了。

"是的，"上帝答道。"但是我还会…在这里 - 至少多待一段时间。"

"那Sammy呢？"Dean问道。上帝只是微笑。

"我会离开Sam，"他保证道。

还有一件事 - Dean该早点想到的。

"还有Adam呢？"他问道，"那孩子是无辜的，不该被困在那里 - "

"Adam已经回到天堂了，"上帝回答道，"他属于那里。"

Dean想那样再合适不过了。

"Michael和Lucifer怎么样了？"Cas静静地问道。Dean过了好一会儿才放松了他鄙视厌恶的表情。因为虽然是他们使他的生活变成人间炼狱，但他们仍然是Cas的兄弟们。混蛋兄弟也终究是兄弟。

上帝的眼神中闪过莫名的情绪。有些宠爱有些无可奈何。"他们很好，"上帝语义模糊的搪塞。

Dean注意到他的语气，抬起了他的眉毛。因为尽管听起来语义不祥，但事实应该不是这样的。

"所以现在，"上帝从靠着的墙壁上起身，"我要走了，好让你们团聚。"

Cas的手猛的从Dean掌中抽出，却在伸出去的途中顿住。"我不 - 我还能再见到您吗？"他问道，Dean无法不在意他声音中隐藏的失望，因为尽管上帝对Dean来说是个混蛋，他仍然是Cas的父亲。

Dean看到上帝抬起手，补完了Cas所不能的 - 宠溺的抚摸着天使的脸庞。哦是的，在Dean眼里Sam的身体对Cas做出这样的动作真是有够诡异的，但是算了吧。

"我们会再见的，"上帝安抚道。"我保证。"

然后，他渐渐后退，Dean只觉得嗓子发紧，他意识到Sam - 他的Sam就要回来了…

上帝抬起眼看向他 - 露出一个狡猾的笑容。"哦，还有Dean，照看好我的车。"

然后，他抓了抓鼻子，以那种非常似曾相识的方式。

Dean下巴掉地。"sonofabitch！"

上帝闭上了眼，于是Sam的整个身体摇晃着倒向一旁。幸亏Cas及时赶到，扶住Sam的一个肩膀，大个子男孩才没有直接摔在地上。Sam抬起头时Dean僵住了。

"Sammy？"

"啊，"Sam抽着气答道。

Dean再没听过这么美好的声音了。他不假思索的跳起，把Sam揽进怀里，感到他破碎的世界的残片重新黏在了一起。因为Sam活着回来了，真真实实的在他的臂膀中。

"呃…Dean？"

"嗯？"他感到如鲠在喉。

Sam的声音有些难以言传的痛苦，"你能穿条裤子么？"

整个屋子沉默了片刻。然后…

"我觉得他看起来不错，"Cas实事求是的评论道，Dean瞬间止不住爆笑出声。

哦是的，生活太TMD美好了。

- 完 -


End file.
